The Bartowski's are getting a Divorce
by mssupertigz
Summary: After the fall out at Meadow Branch. Sarah wants to make things right. But her choices are clouded by her feelings for Chuck. Her decisions are only made worse when Chuck flashes on an old mission of Sarah's that forces the team to join forces whether they want to or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well I am back. Haven't published anything lately but that doesn't mean I haven't been thinking and writing ideas down. Now that the temperatures are getting colder it gives me an excuse to write again. This story came about after I had asked a few loyal readers to toss me some of their suggestions on what to write next. So, thanks goes to Wilf21 for winning the lucky storyline this time. And thanks for the others whose story ideas are still burning a hole in my creative and wacky future storylines. So here is what I came up with. Missupertigz**_

"The Carmichael's are getting a divorce!" Those words rang through Sarah's head as she took one last look around the room at the time spent in 'their' house. Sarah rolled the ring on her finger and each turn she hoped that things were different. As the CIA cleaners grabbed and removed the last remaining items portraying their perfect life or so she thought, Casey startled her out of her thoughts as he walked by. Stopping, he turned "Walker you got everything you need?"

A long sigh was drawn out as Sarah replied " Yeah." At the same time, she looked down at her hand and removed the ring that for her represented what could have been if the job wasn't the job.

It killed her more than she wanted to admit as she turned to close the door. Her outer facade presented a cool seasoned agent but her inner soul cried NO! The door closed and so were the what ifs. As Casey drove out of the drive way Sarah took one last look at the house, she knew that she would be lying to herself if she denied that anything happened, but a lie was better that feeling the truth.

Days later and trying to forget the previous week with all she could muster. Sarah dropped Casey off after working late at the Orange Orange. Instead of taking a left to her hotel she turned right and headed towards Meadow Branch. Chuck had asked her a week ago she wanted to go back there, and her answer was no. So why now?

Taking the last turn, she parked just south of 'their' driveway and stared. Looking around you would never have thought that a week ago the neighbourhood was inhabited by Fulcrum agents. This week for sale signs staked each of the lawns of the homes circling the cul de sac. Driving closer she parked parallel to the house recalling memories of their time there that made her realize that she truly had feelings for Chuck. Recalling the second morning they were there. She had made him breakfast and his appreciation for her cooking melted her heart. And it was something she could get use to. Another moment was when she accidentally saw him in the shower. Their dog had slipped through the door allowing enough of a view of the shower. Watching him from the hallway as the soap cascaded down his muscular back just shy of his torso….. _Walking inside the bathroom the steam filled the room like an umbrella. All she heard was the duet of running water and her heart beating. Undressing with furor she opened the door. Remembering how the cold air startled Chuck and Chuck turning away trying to hide his assets. Continuing to shield his assets, Sarah slid her hands slowly up his wet back squeezing his shoulders slightly. Leaning in and placing a warm kiss in the middle of his back and pausing, he eventually turned around. Trying not to stare but who was he kidding. He took it all in as he lowered his head slightly placing his lips on hers. Subtle at first it continued till he wrapped his soapy arms around her now wet body._

Snapping out of the last memory, it only got worse as her thoughts replayed another memory. This time it was real, not like the last one that she wished had happened, but Chuck somehow had heart warmed her in more ways than one. Recalling the night before Chuck had downloaded the Fulcrum files. It was a perfect date night. Casey was doing surveillance and Chuck had started a fire to take the chill out of the room. They ordered take out and along with the deep-fried shrimp and egg rolls, Sarah had, well they both had too much to drink. Chuck closed the flute on the fireplace and blew out the candles as Sarah tried to get up. Chuck trying not to laugh as Sarah tried to stand, with no success. He helped her up the stairs. Their closeness as they made their way to her room, allowed Sarah to let Chuck in. Sarah pulled Chuck closer as they kissed. This wasn't like the time with Montgomery but as her lips remembered how it felt with Chuck near hers she wanted it to last. As arms flung and bodies crashed together Chuck reached Sarah's room laying her down on the bed. For all the times that they fought the will they or won't they was now becoming a reality. Sarah just wanted to be that girl whom someone loved and would love her with no questions asked. As her body hit the sheets, Chuck followed covering her body with his, moving things along. Pulling his shirt over his head she stared at his chest and delicately dragged her fingers threw the hair on his chest. "I won't break." He whispered. As he hovered closer to hers. Placing her hands on his ribs she lifted her self up and kissed his chest. Falling back Chuck nestled inside her neck placing kisses over and over as Sarah ran her hands through his curly hair. Chuck continued to kiss her neck moving up dragging his lip along side her cheek. Reaching her lips. His hands grabbed the hem of her shirt, as his long arms slid up her shirt and sliding under and around her bringing her even closer. Sarah wrapped her long legs around his torso, pushing Chuck upwards. Bringing his head up to taste her lips again. He smiled then laughed in her shirt seeing that Sarah had fallen asleep. Looking at where they're were well, lacking in the clothes department he new he couldn't be that man. Rolling to his side he got up turned, then covered Sarah's body with the duvet. Not wanting to ruin his whole evening, he would take what he could get. Slipping under the covers he leaned in beside Sarah, giving her one last good night kiss.

 **Next Morning**

Sarah awoke and crawled to the bathroom, her head pounded as she focussed her eyes into the mirror. Her reflection then caught a more precious sight. Turning around she looked down at what she was wearing, still clothed but barely, she walked out and lifted the sheets that were covering Chuck. Seeing that he was only missing his shirt. She remembered that she had taken it off him, but the rest was far from being as clear. Kneeling down on the floor despite her head pounding she pushed back his hair that covered his face. Staring at the man that heart warmed her several times over and over now laid sleeping so peaceful knowing that his mind most times would not allow him to do so. Smiling as she got up she placed a kiss on his forehead. Knowing that if Chuck was any other guy he would have taken what he wanted and left. She wished that he would wake up and that they could resume where they left off.

Regretting that she had come back in the first place she put her car into drive and headed back pulling into her spot at the hotel. Reality continued to knock at the door as she heard her cell ring. Turning it over and seeing that it was Beckman she answered. Unaware that she had been trying to call her for some time. Listening to her request she headed upstairs and changed. Meeting at Castle Beckman waited as Casey and Chuck sat down waiting for Sarah to arrive. Beckman was brief but wanted an updated since Meadow Branch and the threat of Fulcrum was now a priority. Not getting anywhere and Chuck all of sudden not being the annoying Chuck she was learning to like, she quickly got perturbed with everything he said or didn't say. Chuck looked around and not being taken seriously he got up and walked off leaving the three wondering what is going on. Beckman looking at who was left. Casey looked at Sarah making it obvious that he wasn't going after him. Sarah got up and walked out looking for him. Seeing where he went she caught up to him. Reaching the upper stairs just near the doors to Orange Orange she stopped and took a breath before she spoke. She knew that she could go in guns a blazing and ream him out for leaving but she chose to listen. As she opened the door Chuck was reaching for the outer glass door leading to the parking lot. Hearing the sliding door behind him he turned. Sarah smiled slightly. But Chuck's reaction wasn't what she was hoping for. He turned the lock and left, no words as the door closed shut.

 **Days later another mission**

Chuck sat in the car as usual as Casey and Sarah continued to be awesome. As he waited he saw one of the men that he had flashed on slip into the back of the building that they had been watching. Knowing that Casey and Sarah were near the front Chuck, called into his sleeve alerting them. But no one answered. Alerting them again and still no answer Chuck opened the door and got out closing the door slightly and slipping into the back. When Casey and Sarah finally heard Chucks voice they turned around running back to where Chuck said he was. Reaching the back first, Chuck had caught up to the bad guy and wanting so desperately to contribute to the mission, he reacted or flashed, he didn't care, knowing the end result would be enough, and things would be okay again. When Casey and Sarah reached Chuck, Chuck looked startled but amazing still alive as the bad guy much bigger than Chuck in more ways than one was out cold. Sarah saw the end results of the fight and walking up to Chuck. Chuck hoped that she would see that he had good intentions and that she'd be proud of him. Instead Sarah reached and grabbed his face. "This line of work is not for you. Why would, you risk your life. Why didn't you stay in the car?" Chuck gestured to the man knocked out cold on the ground. But Sarah didn't care. Chuck leaned forward obviously physically hurt but that was a far cry to what Sarah continued to do. As Sarah's rant continued she grabbed his face again and repeated the previous statement. 'This line of work is not for you.' By now Chuck had had enough and stood his ground which irritated Sarah even more. Casey moved in quickly to stop the onlookers watching these two argue by breaking up the heated argument. Casey motioned for Chuck to go not because of Sarah's ranting but because it was beat. Casey waited till Chuck left to be check out grabbing Sarah's arm they moved to the side. Confronting Sarah was one thing she didn't like, but to have it come from Casey was another matter. "What was all about!" Sarah never answered. Casey asked her again. "What happened between you two in Meadow Branch." Sarah looked up. "What shouldn't have happened." Casey spoke once last time. "He was only doing what you trained him to do."

Sarah walked off leaving the area for the other agents to take over.

Days went by and Chuck continued to distant himself. Their missions were less enjoyable and their time in the car was more like a business meeting. In and out with not much progress. Even Casey noticed but if it didn't interfere with his job again he didn't care.

It was Sarah's turn to stay late to watch Chuck as he had the late shift. Fiddling with the remote. She knew that one press of the button she would be in contact with Beckman. Not knowing what to say or how to approach the conversation she knew that she needed a changed. Seeing Chuck's face on the screens and the subtle looks he gave the cameras, knowing that she was watching him. She had to do something. Her excuse would be that she had some personal time and what better time as her relationship with Chuck had now taken a turn. Maybe time away would allow her to come back fresh and ready to be a handler again. With Chuck well that was debatable at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed the link and instantly Beckman came on the screen. After what seemed to be the longest pause ever, Sarah spoke up getting Beckman's attention.

"So where do you want to go."

"Didn't have a preference General but there must be some mission that needs immediate attention."

"So how long and how much time do you want to put into this mission?"

"Till its done General."

Beckman knew that there had to be more to this. Why would she want to go on another mission and leave such an important mission of protecting the countries most valuable asset? But this was Sarah Walker, so questioning her wouldn't be worth her time.

"Okay Agent Walker. I will see what I can do. Be ready to go at any moment."

Sarah looked up. "Yes. General and thank you."

Exiting the call Sarah sat back. Her eyes were drawn to the one person that to her was the one to blame. But did she make the right decision, or did she make things worse?

Knowing Chuck was home safe she headed back to her hotel unlocking her door to her room her cell rang. As she reached to see the name on her cell she went directly to her mission suitcase. Loading her gear, she grabbed her pile of passports looking for her South American aliases as well as some Mexican currency. Jotting down a few details just to get her to her destination, she left with no trace to where she was heading, nor did she let anyone know where she was going especially Chuck. She told herself that she was doing this for him, for them. She was no good to anyone if her feelings caused him any pain. But who was she kidding.

Closing the door to her room, she grabbed a cab and headed to the airport.

Arriving at the airport she grabbed a drink waiting for her flight that had been delayed several hours. She grabbed her lap top and clicked on the cryptic email that Beckman had sent her. She read about her mark and who she could trust when she arrived. As Sarah continued to read, she read that the mission had gone on far too long for the CIA and they didn't want to let go of their progress by handing it over to the DEA. Sarah knew that Carina would be waiting in the background ready to pounce on anything that she couldn't finish or take care of. Sarah craved the new chance to prove to herself that she still had it in her to be that agent and in a few weeks, she'd be back, and she would be more of a focussed agent. Finally boarding the plane, she took one last look at the sky line of downtown LA. Finding her seat, she settled for a quick trip to Mexico.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bartowski's are Getting a Divorce. I own nothing pure entertainment and creativity. Please review.

CHAPTER II

Chuck sat up, shirt soaked. Removing the sheets, he placed his feet on the cold floor alleviating how he felt just a bit. Slipping off his damp shirt he opened up the Morgan door to catch a faint breeze blowing through the courtyard. Looking back, he saw the time it read 3:27 a.m. He hadn't awakened in the middle of the night in months. Counting it as a blessing, granting all that was going on in his head. But after the last few months since, he was almost taken to an underground facility, waking up in the middle of the night, he knew something had happened or was going to happen. It almost felt like he had lost something. Turning around he sat on the edge of his window sill with his back again the open window. Scanning his room, something was gnawing at him and this time sleep wouldn't solve it.

Sarah arrived at the designated meeting spot as Beckman had arranged. Doing her initial protocol, scanning exits, people and other threats, Sarah tossed her carry on next to her and pulled up a chair and sat down. It was almost 6 a.m. and the sun was already shining bright. She was glad that she wore a lighter shirt as the humidity was not like this back in LA. Looking at her watch, Chuck crossed her mind as she hoped that he was sleeping and safe. A waitress came out with a menu.

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días." Sarah replied.

"Qué puedo conseguirte?"

"What can you get me?"

Sarah looked at the menu. "Coffee and eggs. Café y unos huevos."

"Sí."

The waitress left then came back with a pot of hot coffee pouring a cup for Sarah. 10 minutes later the waitress returned again with her eggs. As Sarah finished her eggs and second cup of coffee, the small establishment was getting busy. A small crowd exited a bus that had stopped on the corner near where she was sitting, blowing dust in Sarah's direction. As the dust settled and the crowd dispersed towards her, Sarah noticed a hand placing a manila envelope on her table. The person smiled casually as Sarah got a glimpse of the person she was supposed to meet. He was taller than his picture presented but a face never lies. Sliding the envelope under the table Sarah opened up the one end pulling out a file that Beckman said would arrive as soon as she arrived. Paying for her meal. Sarah got up sliding the envelope into the side pocket of her bag. Hailing a cab, she put her sunglasses on and had the driver take the long way to her hotel room, just incase. As the cab pulled up to her off the beat hotel room. Sarah paid the cab and paid two weeks in advance at the hotel desk. Hoping not to stay any longer. But would two weeks be long enough to get her act together and return to Chuck. Hopefully having a good enough excuse to why she left.

Sarah unlocked her door and quickly rearranged her room to provide the most of her stay and to give her some protection if she was ever compromised. Crouching down near the vent by her bed she unscrewed the screws and took her phone and shone the light inside. Seeing that the vent was secure she left the grate leaning against the wall as she walked over to grab the envelope. Opening it again Sarah pulled the file out and sat down at the small table by the window. Keeping the curtains closed the sheer material still gave enough light but covered the window. Flipping the file open she started to read.

CIA vrs Medellin cartel 1980's

Carlos Lehder was one of the founding members of Muerte a Secuestradores ("MAS"), a paramilitary group whose focus was to retaliate against the kidnappings of cartel members and their families by the guerrillas. His motivation to join the MAS was to retaliate against the M-19 guerrilla movement, which, on November 19, 1981, attempted to kidnap him for a ransom; Lehder managed to escape from the kidnappers, though he was shot in the leg. He was one of the most important MAS and Medellin Cartel operators, and is considered to be one of the most important Colombian drug kingpins to have been successfully prosecuted in the United States

Born

Carlos Enrique Lehder Rivas

September 7, 1949 (age 68)

Armenia, Colombia

Nationality

Colombian, German

Occupation

Drug trafficker Medellín Cartel,

Criminal charge

Murder, kidnapping, drug trafficking

Criminal penalty

Life imprisonment plus 135 years

Criminal status

Incarcerated

Sarah flipped the next page as the background meant nothing to her except that this Carlos guy was the one who started the group. Sarah continued to flip through the file coming to her mark. Though he wasn't connected to Carlos Lehder his Grandfather was. Both the CIA and DEA wanted him, but Sarah couldn't figure out why the DEA wanted him, when he had no history with the Cartel. From what she remembered from Beckman's earlier comments, the CIA was running out of time and they needed something in order to keep control of the mission. Sarah grabbed a notepad and started writing. Making her notes and looking at surveillance photos of the last few years, her mark Sergio Manuel was living a pretty straight and carefree life. A few speeding tickets and false arrests but nothing to make it stick legally. Sarah tossed out the idea that maybe Sergio wasn't the man they needed to look at but maybe someone in his inner circle. Someone that the DEA wanted but couldn't get until the had control over the mission. Grabbing the DEA file that her contact nicely left her, Sarah opened the file to see lists of names that had been crossed out or eliminated because of lack of intel. Sarah scrolled to the bottom of the list. Seeing the name a few times she circled the name and knew that he was the one to make contact with. This man would be her new mark. Grabbing her phone, she dialed into Beckman to plead her case. If she got Beckman on board that might grant them some more time and prevent the DEA from taking over.

"So, your certain that Ramon Miguel Angel is the key to mission?

"Yes General. From what my contact here has given me, Angel was detained but not arrested on several raids when other who were with him were. I am guessing that he had men on the inside and played the part of the victim so that wouldn't be found out. I also believe that the DEA knows who he really is and can't get to him, because we are on the case. I also think that money speaks volumes down here."

"Ok Sarah. I will send some cash down to you and I will let my people know of the new intel and we will go with what you have now and at least that gives us a few days or even weeks before the DEA knows what's going on."

"Thank you General."

Sarah closed her phone and tossed it on the bed. Looking at her watch she decided to go for a little walk. And maybe get some food at the same time.

 **Later that morning**

Casey pounded on the window, causing Chuck to sit up in bed. He had just back to sleep after waking up thinking of someone. Yelling from the window. "We leave in 15 minutes Bartowski."

Chuck looked at his clock again. Now he knew why Sarah would throw knives at hers. Begrudgingly he got up, showered and changed. Grabbing a bagel on the way out would be his breakfast. One benefit of living with doctors. They always brought good food from the hospital well most times Chuck lucked out, but a bagel would have to do.

Casey revved his engine showing Chuck his impatient attitude and the fact that he hated to be late for work, even if it was only the Buy More.

Chuck barely got the door closed and his seatbelt on before Casey sped down the street. Arriving at the Buy More, Chuck instinctively looked over to the Orange Orange. Not seeing her car, he shrugged it off and started his shift. By the time Chuck was able to have a break it was too late to see if Sarah had shown up for work. Wondering why he cared if she showed up for work or not but as the days went on curiosity got the best of him.

Seeing his moment Chuck hunted down Casey who was in the back, stacking inventory. Walking in his nervousness got the best of him as he stroked his tie. A sound barely left his lips before Casey chided. "What do you want Bartowski?"

Preventing the evitable Chuck looked up. "Have you seen Sarah? I noticed that her car hasn't been in the parking lot and we haven't had any missions of late – not that I am complaining or anything."

Casey rolled his eyes. Stepping down from the ladder. "Don't know, don't care."

Shocked by his reply. "But! We haven't been on any missions and well you seem to suffer from trigger finger withdrawal…so I was wondering how you felt about this hiatus."

Casey turned towards Chuck. "Don't know don't…."

"Care."

"Exactly."

Chuck not pleased with his answer. "What about the team? What happens to us, if Sar…?"

Casey put down the box that he was carrying. "Worst case scenario?"

Chuck looked at him. "Out of courtesy."

"Maybe a 49B?"

"A 49 what?"

Casey picked up the box and gave a slight smirked grunt and left the room.

Chuck mouthed 49B then watched as Casey left.

Chuck sat at his computer after a long day at the Nerd Herd desk, he had to put in his time down in Castle. This was the first time that Casey and he weren't elbow to elbow. Chuck knew that Sarah's absence was finally getting to Casey but not knowing why or where she was, Casey was a bit too hands on.

Pouring himself another cup of coffee he logged onto his email, with the slight hope that maybe Sarah left something or wrote something. But this time Morgan had dominated him with gaming forwards. Logging off he switched to his CIA email. After some decrypting and I am not a robot add ons, Chuck clicked on his email. Beckman and other CIA officials had sent him some generic and some top-secret emails but most of them were already in his head. Deleting and responding to a few, Chuck highlighted and clicked trash. One remaining email that missed the trash bin caught his eye. Clicking on the file and decrypting the file. Chuck was glad that he had added a program that would catch any discrepancies in any file that were sent by Beckman just in case the files were bugged or had viruses embedded in them. Chuck's efforts paid off as the last email's subject line was tagged. Making sure the file was safe, he opened it and noticed a subtle glitch at the bottom of the page. Similar to a cursor or hidden box. As the file opened Chuck started to flash, names, dates and alias popped up. The location of Castle, John Casey's missions and Sarah's as well. Chuck knew that this was some serious info. Sending the file to print because Casey wouldn't believe him and if he logged off he might not get this info back.

Watching the papers shoot out from the printer Chuck, grabbed the pile and sat back.

"Now what." Chuck said to himself. He knew that what he had just found out was important and whoever sent the file knew that whoever found it would not let it go. Was it Beckman? Was it someone else that knew that Chuck would eventually find it? Chuck knew that if he flashed on it Casey would have to believe him. But he needed more proof than just an email.

Chuck knew that Sarah was gone and that this 49B could happen or whatever number it was. Beckman's superiors wouldn't let Casey be alone for too long to watch him, so he had to work fast. To get Sarah back but how?

Chuck headed home and locked himself in his room as he hacked into the CIA data base and telecommunications. Basically, Chuck hacked into Beckman's phone and emails to see who had called her or sent emails, maybe get an idea on where Sarah might have gone. Highly illegal without a warrant. Chuck worked fast and quickly fast forwarding through her conversations - hearing less important calls to very top-secret missions that made him flash more than he could count. And to hear that she meets with Condoleezza Rice for cosmos, changed his mind on how he saw Beckman. Assuming that Beckman had no life beyond her desk. Chuck finally clicked on a conservation that got his attention. Chuck looked at the stamp and it was dated shortly after he had uploaded the fulcrum files. Chuck replayed the conversation. The words burned his soul. The Bartowski's are getting a divorce. It wasn't the fact that the words came from Beckman but the fact that Sarah never said anything. No explanation to why the mission went like it did. No clarification nothing. The fact that she accepted Beckman's final words. Chuck listened some more but the final nail was nailed when he heard Sarah specifically ask for a new assignment. _'Why?'_ Chuck got up and threw his chair. Knocking a hole in the wall. Needing air and seeing no reason to alert Casey, he took his watch off and snuck out the Morgan door. Hearing what Casey was listening to, he knew he had a few hours before Casey would be checking on him. Walking the streets that he had walked with Sarah many times, the conversation replayed in his mind. The last mission, the time at the house, 'their' house. Chuck eventually sat down on bench over looking the neighbourhood and his mind was drawn to the night that they had ordered in. How things progressed and felt, her skin, her breath on his skin, her touch. How her lips fit his. Then like glass being smashed, the broken pieces were the silence words Sarah never spoke.

Despite constantly thinking of Sarah even after hearing what he heard. The thought of and high possibility of getting a new handler based on Casey's comments freaked Chuck out. Chuck tried to hold on to the idea that Sarah just needed time. Like we all do when things get crazy. A well Sarah deserved a holiday just like Chuck did. The fact that she never said anything and what he heard from the recordings lessen the empathy he had for her. The next day and getting back before Casey checked on him. Chuck started another shift, but he was there only in body. Chuck sat at the Nerd herd desk zoning in and out and rethinking the last day or so. Until a voice snapped him out of his inner silence. Flashing on the voice he stood up knowing that the owner was near by. Leaving the Nerd Herd desk Chuck walked around inventively listening to the voices of the busy Buy More. Looking well more listening to find the right owner. As the voice continued, Chuck stopped in his tracks as images of Sarah's mission years ago resurfaced and unlike before these flashes were more specific, than the last flash and added to the other threat. As Chuck continued to flash Casey noticed that Chuck hadn't moved in some time. Seeing the reason why Casey ran over and quickly stood in front of Chuck trying to block on lookers staring and asking questions. When Chuck came to, Casey somewhat concerned in his own way asked what was going on. Chuck just pointed to someone leaving the Buy More. "You flashed on them?"

Chuck nodded. Casey ran to the door missing the person Chuck flashed on, not seeing anyone. Casey walked back grabbing Chuck by the arm and headed back to the security room. Sitting Chuck down, Casey pulled up another chair and pulled up the last few seconds of the security feed. Casey started with rewinding the feed from when he arrived at the door. Seeing only a few people, Casey waited for Chuck to say which one he thought it might be. Switching to a facial feed, Casey found the right person as the two of them watch this person from the time they left to the time they entered the store. But as they watched they could tell that the person knew where the cameras where and avoided those areas. Chuck knew that it was a waste of time. Casey grunted. "Not yet Bartowski."

Casey switched the feed to show another set of cameras that were installed after a few close calls with intruders coming into Buy More looking for Chuck. "I put these in just in case the bad guy shot out the main feeds."

"Smart idea."

"Always."

Casey rewound the feed and Chuck was able to get a better look at the person. Though their face was covered by their hood, Chuck did flash on a ring that was on their right hand. Chuck's flash again opening up more intel on Sarah's Paris mission. Casey zoomed in when Chuck pointed to the still image. The hand definitely belonged to a woman. Chuck relayed his flash to Casey as Casey took snapshots of the feed. Printing the photo Casey and Chuck headed to Castle. Chuck scanned the photos and had to come clean to Casey about his hacking into Beckman calls and the email.

Not being able to sleep once he got home, he looked at the pictures that were printed, and the pile he had printed yesterday. This time his anger, this hurt allowed him to focus on getting the answers he needed but he didn't expect to see what he saw and what he now had. Chuck doubled checked and rechecked just to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. He knew that when he flashed, it meant something but why this, why now and why specifically Sarah's past. He didn't want to lose a digit or a limb. If he was wrong and disrupted Casey for no reason. He was a dead man.

Chuck stepped out the Morgan door and tried to sneak over to Casey's. As Chuck raised his hand to knock Casey opened the door. "This better be good Bartowski."

Casey took the news as was expected. But the word moron wasn't a part of his respond. "Your lucky Bartowski that you didn't get caught and frankly I'm impressed." Chuck smiled. But his smile died quickly when Casey looked at him. "But it was stupid." Chuck wonder what just happened. One moment he's impressed and the next he wasn't. Casey sat back knowing that the lecture was coming. "Chuck it was stupid in the fact that you didn't come to me first."

"I was, well I didn't want to hear from you that you would say that my lady feelings got in the way, but this time they might be what we need."

Casey walked to the kitchen returning with two glasses of Johnny Black. Chuck grabbed one and nodded a thank you. "So why would Sarah's Paris mission come up again and why now. Then the person with the ring."

"That's what we need to figure out."

"I'll look into her contacts you look into the mission and see what you find."

Casey gave Chuck access that was above his pay grade. But the window was limited. Casey didn't want the all-seeing eye to know that they were snooping around. Casey also didn't want Beckman to know quite yet, well till they had something concrete.

Chuck scanned the files and printed what he could print. But many of Sarah's old missions were redacted. Scanning a few he hoped to maybe put the pieces together.

Chuck knew from his previous flash a year ago that her mission was to infiltrate an arms dealer at a consulate dinner. Supposedly poisoning them. So, Chuck resorted into looking at the coroners report just because. And because it was one file that not many people would look into especially the CIA. Chuck looked up the names of those who died to what the CIA report had stated on their report, cross referencing the lists. Chuck looked at the list of all the names. 5 men and 3 women checked out except the last two names – one French/Italian and the other or Mexican. But the coroners report only received 4 men and 2 women. The first name Chuck flashed identifying the person not on the coroners report was the wife of Rafael del Rosario who died and the second was Francisco Javier who was his body guard. Chuck brought up a file photo of the two triggering more flashes. As well as Sarah's alias Elana Truffaut. Chuck knew his time was running out on Casey's free pass, but he still had a lot to find out. Casey came back as the time locked him out. Chuck's last search he typed in the name Rafael del Rosario, getting his info. The seconds counted down as he waited for the name of his wife. Maria del Rosario. Chuck ran his hands through his hair. Taking a deep breath. Seeing that Casey pulled up a chair and grabbed the papers that Chuck had found, he scanned them. "Looks like your wish for a mission might come sooner than you thought."

Chuck gave a slight smile, but it scared him to what they were getting themselves into or the fact she might not know what she has gotten herself into. Chuck got up and walked over to Casey's whiteboard and started writing down what he knew. Trying to connect the dots. Sarah's absence, the flashing on them and her old missions were now making sense or at least connecting to some degree. Stepping back and tapping his upper lip with the white board marker he turned and went to the phone. Casey swooped down and covered Chuck's hand with his. "Don't call her."

"And why not?"

"You don't want to compromise Sarah by calling. Plus, if she is truly on a mission then we have to find out from Beckman."

Chuck removed his hand from the phone desperately wanting to call Sarah and warn her but stepped back and trusted Casey on what their next step would be. They had to be truthful but not give all of it away. Picking up the phone. "Its better to ask for forgiveness than permission."

Chuck and Casey waited as Beckman finally came on the screen. "Good evening gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

"General." Casey looked at Chuck. "We want to bring to your attention that Chuck flashed on someone who's voice triggered a flash. We were unable to get a facial recognition, but we feel that further investigation is required."

"Whose name came up."

Chuck grabbed the paper with the name. Casey knew if Beckman was familiar with Sarah's Paris mission she'd stop any further investigation. And if the name didn't trigger anything they were good. Casey said the name of the body guard and waited for a respond. Casey then gave the name of the wife. Still nothing.

Beckman finally okayed the continuation of the two – giving them access to what they needed. The two said their goodbyes and signed off. Chuck looked at Casey. "Now what?"

"Where did you say Sarah was?"

"I'm guessing South America based on her flight."

"Her flight?"

Chuck lowered his head as to not get himself in any more trouble. "Yeah I hacked into the LAX's data base and got into their CCTV feeds and waited which flight she went on. Then I hacked into the flight's manifest. She landed in Mexico City. But I don't think she is there. But she's close."

Casey stood back. "Okay, I'll call some of my contacts down there and see if they have seen or heard anything. At least knowing someone down there, they can have eyes on Walker. Those words were exactly what Chuck needed to hear. That someone would be there looking out for Sarah. "If she is on a mission, then she's probably in deep or getting pretty close. For Beckman to put Sarah on a mission this fast it is either an on going mission or one that needs to be saved?"

"Saved?"

Casey headed towards his hidden armory. "What do you mean saved?"

Casey knew that Chuck wouldn't understand the logistics of any CIA or NSA mission, but he had to respect the man. "For an agent to go into a mission mid way – means that whoever was on the mission has exhausted all their leads or they are dead."

"What are you saying?"

"Like I said. If she is in deep. Undercover, she's probably there to get rid of the garbage."

Give me a few days to find out something then we can leave. Casey grabbed his bag, ready to leave at any moment.

 **A WEEK LATER**

Chuck recalled how Casey left things after finding out that Sarah's mission might be compromised, adding to his this already highly stressed situation. It added to the many more questions that he had no answers for. Packing up the files and his bag he headed up stairs of Castle. Heading to airport, they submitted a requisition for an install and would be gone a few days. The rest would be a fake holiday – that even Morgan couldn't dispute. And having Sarah already MIA it made sense.

On the flight Chuck went over his files on Sarah's last mission in Paris. This was prior to their meeting so getting to know the Sarah he knew now was a bit bitter sweet, as his report painted a less perfect image of his Sarah. The one he obviously had feeling for. But he remembered one thing she said when they first met. She told him not to believe her but to trust her. So, he had to trust her whether he wanted to or not. As he sighed deeply he resumed looking at the files. Tossing the ideas around in his head as the flight took off heading south. 'Why would someone associated with Rafael del Rosario be after her now and why come to LA. How would they know that Sarah was in LA and why look for her at the Buy More? Just as Chuck tossed his questions around in his head. Casey's phone went off alerting him of someone in or around the Buy More. Casey pulled his phone out. This time it was the Orange Orange. Casey opened the link and now they finally had a face to go with their names. Maria del Rosario and Francisco Javier her husband's body guard. The one that was spared. But why?

Chuck looked at Casey's phone. "If they knew she worked at the Orange Orange then it won't take them long to find her in South America."

Chuck sat back. "Just hope we find her first."

 **PUEBLA MEXICO**

Chuck had to find out more about Sarah's mission to Paris. The when, the whys', and who authorized it. The worst of them was who could possibly be the one that is after her now. Chuck looked at the redacted file and wondered who blackened the details on such a mission, who wanted to keep the events of that night secret and who's ass they were trying to safe. Definitely not Sarah's. Chuck was glad that he had the computer skills that he had needed and the intersect as it gave him a full deck of avenues and free reign to get intel when needed. Thanks to Casey's limited access and the flashes he was able to a better picture.

Sarah quickly made her presence known and if she had to off a few bad guys in the process or temporarily disable them she would. She had to get Ramon Miguel Angel to notice her and finally the opportunity arrived. Her contact Juan Carlos finally made his presence known as well. He reminded her a lot of Bryce in how he walked, talked and if she had not had given her thoughts and feelings for one Charles Bartowski she could have easily been swooned. But Juan was all work and though the thought of getting the infamous Sarah Walker in bed wouldn't be worst thing happen to him. He respected her and from what he got from Beckman. She was true to her character as one could be.

Juan picked Sarah up after dropping a dark purple evening dress to her hotel. They had only one night to make an impression. To get Ramon Miguel Angel to notice them, or better yet notice Sarah. But Sarah couldn't do it alone. A black escalade pulled up to the house of Ramon. An invite only get together. Juan had to pull a few strings to get them inside. As they approached the stairs Juan turned to Sarah reaching for her hand as they ascended the stairs. "May I say you look very beautiful." Sarah smiled. She wasn't sure if he was saying it because of their cover of the fact that she found him quite handsome in his own way as well. She opted to take the compliment as just a compliment. "Why thank you. You look quite dapper yourself. Nice choice on the dress. Was it hard to get a hold of?" As Sarah looked down at the dress. "Not really I have contacts."

Both smiling, Sarah slid her arm inside his as they approached the main doors. It was a warm evening so the doors were open with two tall security guards manning the doors. The room was full of many types of people. Some familiar faces that she had seen since arriving and many new faces. Scantly dressed females and heavy jewelled males lined the halls and padded chairs. Juan grabbed two tall glasses of champagne as the waitress walked passed them. Walking into the inner circle the music played in the back ground – a mix of dance and Spanish riffs. They continued to walk the outer circle checking out the exits and who were carrying and where Ramon would be. Seeing a small entourage of people, they knew he was close. Sarah also noticed some faces that were in her files especially Sergio Manuel who Sarah thought might not be who the DEA thinks he is. Or even Ramon for that matter. One of the two men were clean, she just had to find out which one. Whether they had ties with Cartel or not. The DEA wanted them and any slip up on her part the game was over.

Juan and Sarah mingled and as the evening progressed – they took over the dance floor. The dancing would make any one hearts melt and would cause them to shout. "Get a room."

The onlookers reminded her of the mission where Bryce had arrived, and they ended up dancing and how she wished that it was Chuck dancing with her like that. She knew Bryce made him uncomfortable on the dance floor. She wasn't blind. Even if Chuck didn't know that she was watching him. But a mission is a mission even if you don't understand or agree. Sarah grabbed Juan's hand and headed to a table as they continued to play the part. Juan slid his hand up the side of Sarah's leg stopping shy of her left cheek. Sarah nestled her face inside his neck. Allowing others to think that they were having a bit more fun. But Sarah's closeness allowed her to watch Ramon without making it obvious and allow him full access. When the time was right she whispered for Juan to get up and make it look like he was going to get them something more to drink. Sarah sat back fixing her dress and casually looking around. Juan walked over to the bar making sure his ear piece was working. Juan watched as Ramon left his spot and walked by.

Juan spoke softly into his mic as Ramon headed towards Sarah. Sarah slid her hand behind her ear cupping her ear with her wrist to respond in her watch. "Ok, here we go."

Sarah kept her spy coolness as she waited for the right time. Grabbing her small purse – effortless in one swoop her purse fell to the floor just as Ramon eyes hit Sarah's direction. Continuing not to notice Ramon walked up and grabbed the purse brushing his arm slightly on Sarah's leg. Sarah turned to look as Ramon crouched beside her slowly reaching upwards with his arm with purse in tow. As Sarah grabbed her purse from his hand Ramon stood up. Sarah swung around and uncrossed her legs – giving him a look at her physique. Ramon smiled. "Your purse ma'am."

"Why thank you." Letting go Ramon started to walk away. Juan looked up. "We blew it."

"Hang on." As Sarah's words left her lips. Ramon turned on his heels. "You American?" "Yes."

"Well welcome to Mexico."

"Thank you."

"You alone?" Like he knew she wasn't.

"No, my date is at the bar."

Returning Ramon sat down. "You know, you shouldn't be alone in a place like this?"

"No?"

"Not for someone as beautiful as you are?"

Sarah smiled again, saying thankyou. "Your most kind."

"Business or pleasure."

"It depends."

Intrigued, leaning in. "Depends?"

"Yeah. Whether I get pleasure from doing business."

Ramon swallowed hard. "What do you do for a living?"

Sarah wanted to tell him that she was a CIA agent here to bring him and his organization. Sarah looked at Juan who if on cue returned with their drinks. Ramon got up as Juan leaned in giving Sarah her drink. Ramon shook Juan's hand. "Again, welcome to Mexico." Then walked away. Juan and Sarah each took sip of their drinks and waited. They knew that it wasn't over. 20 minutes later one of Ramon goons came towards them with a folded piece of paper. Sarah smiled and took the paper sliding her other hand under the wrist of the goon. Opening it slowly, she read the note then folded it slipping the note just inside her cleavage. She knew that Ramon was watching. Giving the goon her answer. "Drink up."

Juan took a big swig of his drink standing and grabbing Sarah's hand, kissing it as she stood. Hand in hand they left the room. Reaching the stairs Sarah retrieved the note not to touch it more than she needed to. Opening it she read it again 149 Carr Paso de Cortes. 2 p.m.

Juan took Sarah to a safe house that the CIA was using. Sarah passed the note to a junior CIA agent. They waited in the next room. Juan gave up his coat to cover Sarah's shoulders as her appearance was a bit distracting. Served coffee the two waited and listened to the feed that was activated. Sarah's ability to act oblivious and sexy at the same time gave her the opportunity to plant a tracker on the goon. They had a small window before the tracker fell off or they loss contact. Juan listened in and watched the tracker bounce its way through the streets of Puebla. Getting a locked location and a rough idea on where they were gave them a bit more to go on than before. Making a plan and sending out a crew to do surveillance. They called it a night even if it was around 4 am. Sarah returned to her hotel. Taking the necessary precautions and the long way back. Showering and changing- she crawled into bed. Sliding her gun under her pillows- she pulled out a small reminder. Starring at the image – she knew she had to get back. She missed him, his smile, his laugh, his touch. Just to be with him and not say anything meant the world to her. It was a cowardly way to leave but not knowing what to do, she left knowing that the CIA and real life never really played nice together.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bartowski's are Getting a Divorce. I own nothing pure entertainment and creativity. Please review.

CHAPTER III

"Run through it again?"

"Come on Casey how many times do I need to tell you what I know and what you already heard me tell you."

"When you can tell me with out thinking of?"

"Well it's a little hard not to when it involves her and us." Then Chuck looked at Casey. It wasn't the fact that Casey wasn't getting it, it was the fact that Chuck needed to remind himself that what he knew was life and death and any slight change could be devastating to the team. Casey wasn't stupid not to see that there was something between Sarah and him, but the less he knew in that department the safer it would be if any one came around asking.

"Okay, from the beginning. I went to check my email and was in the process of deleting a few, when one caught my eye. I opened the file and along with flashing and decrypting the information on the email – it showed Sarah's Paris mission, the location of Castle, your rank and serial number, and info on an unknown asset which I assumed was me. Then more flashes occurred after I heard that voice which we now know belongs to Maria del Rosario, the wife of Rafael del Rosario and Francesco Javier his body guard, who was supposedly died that night as well. And with further investigation we know that they are looking for Sarah. Thus, why we are on this plane."

"Well I didn't hear anything from my contacts about a CIA agent down here, but my sources did say that there was a mission that involved a man named Sergio Manuel."

Chuck flashed with intel and photos of less pleasing circumstances that Sergio Manuel was associated it.

"Sergio Manuel is not the boy next door."

"No, but it's looks like the DEA are near by wanting to get their claws on this mission."

"So, your telling me that Sarah is here to fix this?"

"Like I said yesterday. Either she is here just because or she is here to clean up this mess. Either way the DEA gets their turn."

"Well Sarah won't let that happen."

"No, she won't but she has another problem and if we don't find her first it won't be what's in front of her that's the problem it will be the unexpected."

Chuck sat back in his seat knowing in a few minutes they would land, and reality would kick in again. Casey kept talking but Chuck had already stopped listening. Casey crossed the parking lot of the airport shaking hands with someone Chuck assumed was one of his contacts. The stranger knew Casey and greeted him so, the Major returned the greeting with a firm handshake. The stranger walked Casey to a small truck. The man then pulled up a tarp showing Casey something. In minutes Casey returned with two huge bags. Chuck grabbed their bags and headed to another vehicle, where Casey dropped the bags he was carrying and walked towards the gas tank pulling out a set of keys. Slipping to the back Casey opened the trunk, motioning to Chuck to bring their gear. Chuck tossed their bags next to the huge bags and closed the truck. Casey jumped into the driver's side as Chuck slipped into the passenger's side. Chuck had never been to Mexico, but this wasn't the Mexico he wanted to see. Casey drove into the darkness to the city of Puebla. His contacts gave him the name of this place hoping it was the right one. Casey pulled up to a small apartment as Chuck opened his eyes. "You can sleep more once we are inside."

Chuck yawned and nodded. It was way too early for him, but Casey was used to the long hours. Chuck grabbed their gear and headed to the back of the apartment. Casey slipped away then returned with the key. Opening the doors, Chuck could sense that Casey knew this place. Chuck placed their bags at the end of the couch. The room was sparse, but it had a full kitchen, table and a couch and a few chairs near the window. Chuck walked around, one bath and only one room. Chuck came back into the main part of the room. Casey had some how created a surveillance room in less than 10 minutes.

Casey looked up. Seeing the look on Chuck's face. "Remember to always be prepared."

"For what?"

"Anything."

"And this stuff?" As Chuck walked closer.

"This was an old safe house that the NSA had used years ago. I spent many years in South America and we always had a house, or an apartment set up. Most of these places were by name only, only to be shared when needed or if you needed a place to hide. I made a call and they got us set up."

Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surprised to say the least, he still had a long way to go to understand how the CIA and the NSA worked. Casey set up a grid and surveillance. "Bartowski get some sleep. You take the room upstairs and we will get at it later. Chuck got up and grabbed his bag and headed up stairs. Chuck walked up the stairs and entered the small room. At least the bedding looked clean. Opting on not taking any chances he crashed on the top grabbing his jacket as his blanket.

Hours later the smell of coffee woke Chuck up. Managing to get some sleep he headed downstairs. Casey looked refreshed but who knows if he got any sleep. Chuck grabbed a cup and poured himself a cup. The warmth was what he needed. Grabbing something to eat, he sat down next to Casey. Casey had made a list of places to look at and places that his contacts suggested might be of interest. With the combined list they had 14 places to look at. Hoping that Sarah would be at one of them.

Chuck followed Casey as they headed down the stairs to their car trying to blend in. With Chuck's height and Casey's solider look it was a bit hard to blend in. Opting for sunglasses and tossing the jacket, the t- shirt look helped a bit. Casey unfolded the list and one by one he crossed off places that were dead ends or not helpful. By the end of the day they had covered 6 of the 14 places. Chuck sat at a café waiting for Casey to return. He walked across the street to use the pay phone. Chuck watched as Casey returned and sat down, grabbing his pen. We just got another location, but they aren't welcoming of strangers. We will stake them out tonight and return in a few days. It might be getting to hot right now.

"Yeah Mexico is quite warm."

"Not that hot. Word gets around when people outsiders are poking around. And by the looks of these people, they will talk for the right price."

Chuck grabbed his iced coffee and walked down the sidewalk.

 **EAST SIDE PUEBLA**

Sarah and Juan arrived at Ramon's estate and were escorted to pool side. Sarah stood over looking the pool and the beauty of the grounds. Ramon could be heard before Sarah and Juan could see him. Ramon walked up to the two of them sharing pleasantries and gesturing them to have a seat by the pool. After a few drinks and small talk, Ramon didn't waste anytime. Worrying Sarah and Juan for a moment, Sarah knew that he had looked into her past. "So, I hear that your good at waste management."

Sarah knew Beckman had taken care of her back story, but she wanted to hear from the horse's mouth on what he had found out.

"Like I said last night, I dabble in many things."

"Yes, you do. But you missed one thing."

"And that was?"

"Your name?"

"But you already know my name."

Ramon sat up and smiled. "Yes, I do but its nice to hear it directly from its owner."

Sarah uncrossed her legs and sat forward. Looking at Juan then back towards Ramon. "Victoria Cross."

Sarah watched Ramon, hoping that Beckman went with that alias. Next to her European alias's Victoria Cross was the only American one with the sketchiest back story. Ramon took a sip of his drink then sat back.

Seconds went by like hours. Ramon returned his drink to the table.

"So, do you go by Victoria or Vicky"

"Vic. I go by Vic."

"Why Vic?"

"Cause if I went by Victoria or Vicky people would assume that I was weak, but Vic gives me an upper hand. I do the job, they are pleased then when I get paid they see that Vic is not a man but a…"

"Beautiful, attractive, smart….."

Sarah grabbed her drink and took sip.

"And your friend?"

"Just Juan. You Juan a need a someone on your side that you can trust.

"Beautiful, attractive, smart and funny."

"I try."

"So where did you you two meet, are you two you know?"

Juan looked at Sarah. Sarah needed Juan to show Ramon what he had to offer to this meeting. Sarah turned her eyes towards the hired help motioning for another drink. Juan looked at Ramon.

"We met in Texas, about a year ago. I was given the name Vic Cross and I was to meet him at a lounge on the south side, exchange info for money. Arriving early, I sat down at the bar. The bar maybe had 10 people in it. Very quiet. I noticed a woman at the bar."

"Victoria."

"Yeah, but it never crossed my mind that she was the one that I needed to meet. I needed to meet a someone with the name Vic. Give him the info on a drug deal take the cash and leave. Easy money. So, when I called the number that I was given the woman at the bar looked up and at the same time the doors flew open and SWAT had somehow been tipped off. I didn't want to get caught so looking over to the woman at the bar, she motioned for me to follow her. I guess when we slipped out of the back, SWAT was actually there for someone else. Thanking her we headed up the alley. She stopped and fixed her dress, I asked her if she knew of a Vic. And she said your looking at her. From there we just clicked."

"What about the other question?"

Sarah leaned over and grabbed his hand then got up and sat on his lap. Placing his hand strategically in the right place, gave Ramon his answer. Juan was a pro he picked up as if they had been a couple for years. Sarah knew how to make people believe whatever they wanted and if Ramon wanted to think that they were a couple so be it. Belief is one thing but trust to her meant more. Momentary remembering that she had told Chuck that. Not to believe her but to trust her.

Focusing on the present situation Sarah turned and hopped of Juan's lap resuming her spot. "So, Ramon, tell us about you?"

Ramon wasn't quite slurring his words, but Sarah knew that if he had a few more drinks he would be. "Born here in Puebla, lived with my mother and two sisters. Dabbled in a few things, oil, and few others things."

Sarah looked at Juan. Juan asked him a question. "So those other interests, do you have an openings or interest in advancing?"

"Go on?"

"Some of my contacts back Texas are looking to invest, that is one of the reasons why we are here that other is that this lady." Pointing to Sarah. "This lady hasn't had a holiday in years."

"Well I can't do much about the holiday part, but you do need to check out the eastern coast while you are here. The other thing I can see what I can do and get back to you."

Sarah looked at her watch. Getting up. "Love to stay but I wanted to check out some of the shops before it gets too hot. I will leave you my number and when you hear something let us know."

The three said their goodbyes and Sarah and Juan slipped out the front door. Sarah tossed her hair back to put her sun glasses and slid into her seat and Juan drove off. When they got around the corner Juan parked the car and set up the transmitter. "I don't think he suspected that you were planting a bug while I was on your lap."

"I know, I wasn't sure if they would have checked us for weapons so making the bug to look like a button, would be easy to conceal and slip under the table."

Juan adjusted the volume as the two listened.

"Sergio, Ramon."

"How did it go?"

Sarah looked at Juan. "They know each other?"

They continued to listen.

"I think we have found our person, so this Vic is he any good?"

Ramon laughed. "You won't believe this, but Vic is a woman and a fine one at that."

"A woman? And she's a hitman?"

"I wouldn't say hitman but she seems to know how to get the job done. I looked into her past and she is quite wealthy and only a few people have heard of her which is what we need. Someone that the feds won't question or come looking for."

"And you mentioned that she wasn't alone?"

"No, she has a boyfriend. From what I can tell they are pretty close, they seem to work off each other. I think he does the business side and she does the heavy lifting."

"Sounds good, I will get back to later today. I have to head to the warehouse."

"You need me to come?"

"No, not now its better you stay seen and not heard. I have to get the cargo ready to be shipped out by soon and if I can and with the festivities around the corner, it might be harder to do that."

"You still want to have the party?"

"Of course. Day of the dead celebrations is the perfect time to move, with all the people, shipping the cargo out will be easy, guns and all."

Sarah looked at Juan, "We got to move."

Sarah sat back rethinking her choice of marks. But Ramon seemed to be the one to keep Sergio calm, and Sergio seemed to rely on Ramon's opinions. She needed more intel. Maybe the warehouse had the answers.

Later that afternoon Sarah's phone rang. Seeing that it was Ramon's number, she picked it up. Ramon made arrangements to meet him on the out skirts of town. It didn't give them much time to set up surveillance or anything, so she stashed a gun in behind her shirt and had Juan drive her out there. At least there would be two of them. Driving down a few dirt roads, they approached a drop of that overlooked the city. Getting out they walked over to Ramon and a few other men that swarmed them. Seeing that they were approaching, Sarah spoke. "I have a gun and if you plan on taking it you'll have to go through me."

Ramon raised his hand. The men stopped.

"Welcome."

Sarah walked closer, keeping her hands in the open but close enough to her gun. Juan walked along side the two cars parked parallel to the hill. "I am glad that you were able to make it. I spoke to my superiors and they want some verification that your who you say you are."

"Like what?"

"My superiors want some odd and ends taken care off."

A man closest to the car next to Juan walked over and opened the trunk. There laid a man who was obvious scared, gagged and looking up tried to scream. The trunk door closed. Sarah turned to Ramon.

"So how are we going to do this?"

Sarah's quick response surprised Juan. He didn't want to kill anyone, especially today.

Ramon lit a cigar. "My superiors want him dead but not until we get something out of him. If he talks, he lives. If he doesn't he dies."

"And who decides if what he tells us prevent him form being killed."

"Its up to you."

Ramon continued to talk giving Sarah the intel she needed. Ramon was just the messenger, Sergio was the man she needed. But she had to keep Ramon safe till she could get to Sergio. And from the conversation Sergio was not working for himself. Someone else was pulling the strings.

Ramon tossed the keys to Juan and the small entourage left leaving Sarah and Juan alone with the man in the trunk. Sarah opened the trunk and the man looked up screaming. They had to make it look like they killed him but at the same time keeping him alive for now. 

"Drive him back and bring him in from the back, but first we need to make it look like we did the job."

Sarah opened the trunk. Aimed her gun and fired three shots. The shots rang out. Ramon rolled up his window and motioned for the driver to continue down the hill. Juan drove the car and parked in the back as Sarah headed inside. The body was dead weight thanks to Sarah's quick thinking and administering a small doze knocking him out. Sarah's shots missed the body going right through the interior of the car being buried deep in the ground below.

Juan laid the man on the nearest cot and waited. When the man awoke and after calming down he spoke. He gave Sarah and the team enough intel to silent Ramon and help the CIA with their mission. He also agreed to play the part of a dead man. Agents dressed the man with blood packets, bullet proof vest and a convincing gun shot to the head. Laying in the trunk one more time Sarah fired two more shots, to release the blood packs. Agents took the man into custody and Sarah dialed Ramon's number.

Meeting again, she tossed Ramon the photos. Ramon opened the file showing proof that he indeed was dead. "So he didn't talk?"

Sarah walked around the room. "No, he talked but I didn't like his look so I got rid of him."

Sarah watched as Ramon tried to show that he was pleased but it wasn't him. It was another piece of intel that proved that the DEA were not interested in a guy like him, but having the CIA still around they couldn't move in quite yet.

 **On the other side of town**

Casey and Chuck drove around town and parked surveilling the address that Casey got but after a few hours, it seemed like another dead end. Casey and Chuck snuck inside and the looks of things it showed that someone was there but when they left it was hard to say. Heading back out they looked at the list and crossed it off. They still had 6 places to look at. The next few days they covered the east side of Puebla.

Sarah passed another test and was brought to another warehouse. The next few days, she was included in the dealings, trying to stay neutral, she had to get to Sergio but keep Ramon alive and try to stay in her role.

Chuck and Casey drove to the two places that surprising where blocks apart. Parking so they could see both they waited. Up to now it was a wild goose chase, that proved uneventful and with no signs of Sarah. They had been in Mexico way too long not to have something to go on. After the third day Chuck returned from relieving himself in an alley near by and tried to get cozy for another long stake out. But as the afternoon progressed Chuck knew that Casey had found the right building. The building got really busy with trucks with decals of Day of the Dead Celebrations on the side. Casey snapped photos and wrote down times, describing those who entered and exited. Chuck tired to keep up with the flashes but nothing connected him to Sarah. Casey reached back for a file in the back when Chuck noticed the same car that had driven by several times within the last hour. When Casey sat forward again, Chuck mentioned the car. Casey jotted down their license and started the car. Leaving their spot, they knew that if they didn't go now, there would be trouble. The car followed them for a while and when they figured that they had lost them they grabbed their stuff and swapped or as Chuck put it stole a truck and headed back. Parking at the top of the hill looking down at the warehouse. Casey got out and headed down the hill to get a better look. Making sure that Chuck stayed in the car. Chuck watched the building and after awhile everyone started to look the same except for one person that caught his eye, the one person that made his heart skip a beat and the only reason he was down here in first place, but in an instant she was gone. But Chuck followed his hunch leaving the car and leaving Casey with little hesitation whether to follow him or not. Chuck knew he had seen Sarah walk inside hours before but had not come out. The building was hard to describe as to whether it was a warehouse or something more. Chuck followed a small crowd that had arrived and not seeing Casey he went inside. Slipping in unnoticed and clearing the first set of cameras, he was safe for now. Casey was heading back when he saw Chuck. Shaking his head and adjusting his gun, he joined him, save the job of killing him later. Chuck crouched down as Casey came in from behind. Giving him a dirty look, all Chuck could do is say "Sarah."

Chuck and Casey headed down the hall and as Chuck turned the corner six men came across his path blocking his way forward. Casey came in from behind. Chuck shook his head. He didn't want them to know that Casey was there. A voice called him from the group of men to turn around. Chuck slowly turned around, seeing that he was out numbered. The men ranged in height and strength and the weapons didn't help either. All Casey could do was watch, yes he could have paled them all with bullets but Chuck's life was more important. Chuck knew he had to act fast before more people came. As the men approached Chuck, he flashed. The men charged him but as the men flew and Chuck continued to flash giving him the strength to out maneuver them with skilled martial arts, they weren't standing long. Chuck landed on his feet turning slightly to see what had transpired. Casey aimed his gun fearing the worse. Seeing that Chuck was the only one still standing he gave a sigh of relief. Chuck took a deep breath and moved on. Walking the halls, they split up Chuck taking the left and Casey taking the left knowing that the hall would meet up at the other end. Chuck checked the doors opening the random doors looking for Sarah. Passed a stairwell making note of it and letting Casey know when they met. As Chuck turned the corner he felt something cold touch his temple. The force of the tip pressed into his skull. It was a gun, he froze and knew that flashing wouldn't solve this one. The man pressed the end of the gun again forcing Chuck to move. The man escorted him to the set of stairs that he had just saw and headed downstairs. The stairs led to a dark damp hallway with cables hung on the ceiling hosting the small light bulbs that marked the hallway. Chuck felt the gun dig into his ribs as he was pushed into a small room. Two more men grabbed him and tied him to a chair. The first man left then returned talking to someone as he entered.

Sarah only had a few seconds to compose herself. Seeing Chuck sitting there tied up and possibly drugged. He was able to catch her eye as he came to. Those brown eyes that instantly warmed her heart was quickly frozen to portray a cold blooded killer. Her role she did not like to be connected with anymore. Taking a few moments and calming the impatience of the men who had brought him in. She started asking herself those questions. "Why was he here? Where was Casey?"

Sarah looked at the men. "He gave us the slip earlier. He knocked out six of our men, but we got him snooping around upstairs."

"What did you give him?"

The men looked at each other. "Just a sedative."

Sarah quickly did the math. He should be groggier but he seemed to be coming out of it. The men watched the seasoned vixen preying her prey. Walking around enticing the new prey. Reminding herself that she had to stay in character, but every step pained her. Chuck lifted his head again hearing the men cheer Sarah on wanting her to hit him. Chuck tilted his head slightly – he knew that he had to allow her to go through with it otherwise it wouldn't be believable. Sarah shook her head slightly but Chuck determination to get this over with gave her no choice. Chuck spoke "Do what you have to."

Sarah knew that if she didn't continue to play the part they'll both be dead. She knew that they would be returning soon, and they probably have been listening. No sooner than her thought left her mind they came back. Chuck looked once more into Sarah's eyes giving her permission. Sarah stepped into Chuck followed by a punch making contact just below his left eye. Chuck shot back into his chair. The force made him sit wrong on the chair forcing the chair to fall sideways. Chuck let his body go and as his head hit the floor the pain shot through his head worse than any flash he had ever flashed on. The men cheered, Sarah yelled for them to stop and to pick him up. Sarah approached him. "Who are you?"

Chuck stayed stoic. Knowing that eyes were on her, she asked again. Still nothing. Sarah was pleased that their training finally was paying off – recalling all the times Chuck would flub up his lines during their scenarios. Sarah threw another punch directly into his gut. Allowing her to get close enough to him. Sarah whispered. "I'm so sorry but why are you here?"

"I flashed, you're in danger."

Sarah knew that Chuck wouldn't just come all this way if it wasn't true. She had not seen him since Meadow Branch. Questioning him some more – she turned to the men in the room. "He knows nothing."

Then there was a knock at the door. The man closest to the door opened it then approached Sarah. Sarah left begrudgingly. When she returned Chuck had been hit a few more times.

The men approached Chuck's shoulders as another man came in with a syringe. Sarah knew that Chuck couldn't handle another needle let alone the first. Sarah saw the fear in his eyes. She had to act fast and Chuck could see in her eye that there wasn't much they could do. The men went straight to Chuck holding him down. Sarah yelled. "He's mine."

The men backed off. Sarah walked up to Chuck again and grabbed his hair with some force to make it look like she meant business the next part pained her to even think of doing what they both knew she had to do. It was either a few bruises and cuts or their lives. Bruises healed but to lose one or both of their lives would be devastating. Sarah leaned in. Whispering "Sorry." Whispering back Chuck said I know. Taking a deep breath Sarah made another right cross punch. The second and third punch he felt warm blood flow down his face. Sarah continued till the eyes watching her were pleased. Chuck felt in his seat with his arms tied and his wrist bound showing visible cuts. "There, no need to drug him again. He's not talking." As, they untied him one lone wolf thought that he would take a shot. As they stood Chuck up the man punch Chuck into his side causing Chuck to gasp for breath. Sarah died inside but couldn't react. That's what they wanted. They wanted her reaction. With all the strength she could muster her reaction kept them safe. The men dropped him hard as he fell to the cold concrete once again. Sarah walked to the door composing herself then turning around. Let me know when he awakes. Sarah left the room and leaned against the wall. Chuck's words you're in danger rang through her head.

She had to stay loyal but, she was also loyal to Chuck. She didn't leave on good terms and seeing him now she ached for him.

Sarah wanted to head back inside desperately wanting to touch him.

Hours later after listening to the men recall her actions and laughing she was glad to hear that he was awake. Chuck struggled to sit up but ended up slouching against the old wall. He tried to open his eyes, but the swelling was too much. Sarah could see the damage she had done killing her even more. She had to act fast. Reaching into her back pocket she grabbed the small blade. Placing it carefully into the palm of Chucks left hand. Whispering "Cut yourself loose head to the right and leave through the back door. Go to this address and I will meet you there. I can't stay, and you need to go."

Sarah slipped the address into Chucks pocket of his jacket. Standing up she wanted to tell him everything. Knowing that the men where outside and Sarah faked another punch. Turning as she saw the door open. "You will talk."

Ramon entered then walked back out with Sarah. Escorting Ramon and the other men out she took one last look. Closing the door. Chuck started the painful task of cutting his ropes. The angle and position made it tough as he tried to cut himself loose. As the ropes fell Chuck tried to stand up. Falling back, he tried again. Grabbing his side, he made it to the door. Reaching the doorknob, he turned it slightly opening just enough to see down the hall. Trying to remember what Sarah said. ' _Did she say left or right'_. Trying to remember he heard a noise closing the door slightly as the two men walked past the door turning left. " _Right. She said right_."

Chuck turned right and reached the door. Opening to the smell of fresh air. Chuck walked up the back stairs into the night. Deciding that he was far enough away from the building. Chuck reached into his pocket finding the note. Trying to focus on her writing he tried to figure out where the address was. He needed to get in touch with Casey. Reaching the street, he found a pay phone struggling with the numbers. His head pounded like a herd of buffalo running through a field. Dialing the appropriate numbers. A gruff voice answered. "This better be you moron. "

"It is need help."

Chuck told Casey where he was then passed out. Casey finally reached Chuck as he fell into his arms from exhaustion. Casey carried him to the truck. Seeing the piece of paper inside his hand. Casey drove to the secret address. Carrying Chuck inside he looked around seeing that it was Sarah's hotel room. Very private and set up for any kind of intrusion placing the unconscious Chuck on the bed. Seeing his face, he wanted to know who did the damage. Cause whom ever it was they did a good job. Even if it was to be convincing. Chuck must have found Sarah. Casey wondered how she could let Chuck get beat up this badly. But then realized he could have flashed but because he didn't this was the result. Maybe Sarah allowed this to happen to protect the both of them. So many questions but the answers would have to wait. Casey headed back to where Chuck was to get some answers. If Sarah was there someone had to keep an eye on the place. And looking at Chuck, he wasn't going anywhere soon.

Meanwhile

Sarah stuck around for a bit as they searched the grounds for the man that was there. Getting little info on the man and after the beating he still didn't talk he didn't seem to be a threat. Hoping to keep it that way Sarah would buy them some time which would allow her to leave. Back tracking and taking the necessary precautions she reached her room. Unlocking the door, she made her way to into room. Seeing that the bed empty she looked up to hear the water running. Walking around to the bathroom his image in the mirror caught her eye. He turned, Sarah carefully wrapped her arms around him. The moment got the best of him as well as he too turned wrapping his arms carefully around her holding her close. They stood for what seemed like forever and even then, it wasn't long enough. Sarah pulled back and being inches away from his lips she wanted to kiss him. Show him that she still cared. Chuck looked down at her lips then up at her eyes breaking their hold. Chuck leaned on the vanity trying to stay up right. Turning his eyes towards his shirt he tried to make his fingers work. Sarah turned and placed her hands over his hands as she over took the task. Unbuttoning, she finally reached the last button guiding her fingers up to his shoulders releasing the damp, bloody shirt. Her touch was gentle as she finally saw her damage. Sarah caressed his bruised chest as Chuck tried to catch his breath. Seeing what her touches were doing to both of them, she sped up the process. "Just making sure that there's nothing broken."

Chuck took a deep breath that made him shudder. "No but obviously a lot of bruises." Sarah looked up then walked away. Chuck wondered for a moment but when she returned with a first aid it made sense. "Sit."

Chuck sat down on the toilet seat as Sarah opened the kit grabbing antiseptic and gauze. Cleaning the area around is eye she placed a medi strip above his eye closing the gash that happened when he hit the floor. Sarah grabbed a clean cotton swab and cleaned away the blood from the open cut she made when she hit him. Blowing slightly as it stung among Chucks face cringe. Placing another medi – strip below his eye. Sarah rubbed some numbing cream over the other bruises like boxers would receive during a boxing match. Chuck placed his hands over hers then stood up. "Thanks, you've done enough."

Those words stung a bit but were very true. Sarah backed off cleaning up the wrappers and gauze. Chuck brushed by her walking back into the main part of the room. Just then Casey entered the room as Sarah quickly drew her gun. Casey dropped Chucks bag near Chuck. "Brought you your bag." Chuck walked over holding his ribs. "Thanks". Turning to Sarah "Can I use your shower?"

Sarah nodded. Chuck walked past her closing the door behind him.

Sarah put her gun back behind her. Instantly attacking Casey.

"Why did you bring Chuck?"

"He flashed, we are here and let's go home."

"Home!"

"I can't go home."

"Well you might change your mind once we tell you the why "

Casey looked around for something to drink but Sarah's small kitchen was bare. Deciding on coffee he'd go out later for provisions. Casey waited as Sarah paced the floor. Chuck finally came out with his shirt loosely buttoned and his hair still wet and curly. He opted on putting socks on as it hurt to bend. Reaching the bed, he then made it to the kitchen table. Where Casey and Sarah were waiting. Chuck sat down grabbing some aspirin. The shower helped but he wasn't sure whether it was the physical pain he was still feeling or being there with Sarah. Sarah wanted answers as the interrogation started.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Sarah turned to face Chuck. "Being here. Getting yourself almost killed?"

"By them or you."

Casey's questions were now being answered.

"If they knew who you were and what I could do. I did flash and I took out the first bunch but I didn't second time cause he had a gun pointed at my head which put me in the room that you walked into."

"But why are you here!"

"A few days ago, someone walked into the Buy More I flashed on their voice. I saw images of redacted files and faces of people I didn't know. I didn't see their faces. I ran and told Casey. We looked at the feeds and we got a visual which then I flashed again on one Maria del Rosario the wife of Rafael del Rosario and Francisco Javier who was his body guard. She and Francisco came back checking out Orange Orange obviously looking for you. When we ran her face through the NSA and CIA data bases we came across the name Rafael del Rosario which was the man you came across in Paris. And your alias was Elana Truffaut. This woman is after you and her contact I believe is the man your down here looking for. Whatever you did in Paris has now bit you in the butt. "

Casey spoke up. "Someone you know has it out for you. Made you come here - making you an open target."

"Only Beckman knows that I am here."

"Who sent you to Paris!" Casey chiming.

"Langston Graham. He gave me the assignment."

Sarah got up. Then turned. "He also made approved the changes?"

Casey sat up. "The changes!"

"Yeah. I was supposed to observe and get some intel but that afternoon of the consulate dinner I was told that the group that I was going to sit with were assassins. I had to get rid of them before they killed the French diplomats. I had to work fast, I couldn't take in a weapon in, so I managed to get my hands on some rat poison tablets. I placed one in each of their glasses of wine. There were 10 of us."

Chuck remembered what he read in the autopsy. "You said that there were 10. But I read the autopsy and only 8 were admitted."

Sarah looked at her watched. Turning towards Chuck, Casey took the hint and headed out for a cigar. Sarah reached for Chucks hand. Chuck pushed his chair back and struggled getting up. Walking to the kitchen he took some more aspirin and headed towards the bed. Sarah met him half way. Placing her hands on his chest. "I got to go."

"Do what you have to."

Sarah leaned closer resting her head now on his chest. Chuck moved causing Sarah to stand upright. Reaching the bed, he turned. "Be safe."

"I'm sorry."

Chuck never responded. Sarah opened the door walking towards the stairs where Casey was leaning over the rails.

"You did that."

"Not all of it, but he gave me no choice."

"I know."

Sarah was surprised by his answer.

"He was doing what we taught him. I fact that you did it to him is probably going to take some time to forgive."

Sarah smiled slightly. Heading down the stairs, call me if anything changes.

Casey stood up.

"Walker what happened between the two of you at Meadow Branch? You were here then you left?"

"I needed a change?"

In all honestly, she wanted to tell him that it was complicated but that would prove that there was something between the two of them. And she wasn't ready to disclose that to him quite yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bartowski's are Getting a Divorce. I own nothing pure entertainment and creativity. Please review.

CHAPTER IV

The day was long, both mentally and emotionally. This missions focus had changed knowing that Chuck was so close but yet so far. Juan stopped by on his way out as he wanted to chat about the next step. She wanted to tell him that someone from her past was coming for her, but she had to figure out why. Yes, she killed her husband and the others but why would the only man to survive be his body guard and no one else. When she was sure that he had sat down with them and had a few drinks. Sarah tried to focus on what Juan had to say.

"Yes, I am meeting with him later today, I would like to go an get some sleep and freshen up. Can I meet you there?"

Juan tapped the door frame. "Sounds good, yes get some rest."

Juan turned on his heels and headed out the door. Sarah sat back going over the consulate dinner almost four years ago. Her mission was to infiltrate an arms deal, locate the guns and intel and get out. Then the mission changed, when Graham called informing Sarah of the change. It didn't make sense then and it didn't make sense now. Sarah needed to look at her files, but they were on a USB drive back at the hotel.

Sarah headed back and unlocked her door. She saw that Casey had purchased some items and it looked like Chuck at least tried to eat. She waited for him to wake up. Watching him she knew he was safe. He was there with her. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out why he would come all this way. Even after she left the way she did. She knew that he was angry. She could tell by the way he looked at her. He had a certain looks for her and after two years she got to know them well. He had those brown eyes that melted her heart and showed her that he cared deeply for her and would do anything for her, even risk his life for her. The other was two sided that he gave her when men like Bryce, Von Kirk entered the picture and she became someone else right on front of his eyes and the other side of that coin was when he was disappointed with her. That look broke her heart. That was the look he gave her earlier.

Chuck sighed deeply then opened his eyes. It wasn't the worse sight to see when he opened his eyes, but she was the farthest thing from his mind. Swing his legs over and placing his feet on the floor, he tried to get up. Sarah watched as he stretched obviously in pain, but he made sure she didn't see his face. "Hey."

Chuck turned to face her, walked past her. "Morning or afternoon, whatever time it is."

Sarah got up and grabbed his dishes and went back into the kitchen. Chuck came out putting his shirt on. Sarah turned. "You need…"

"No, I'm good! Thanks." His voice softened.

Walking towards the table he sat down and grabbed some aspirin. Sarah brought him a bottle of water. Downing the first bottle, she brought another. Sitting down next to him, she waited.

"Can I ask how your feeling today?"

"You can, but I may not want to answer."

"Chuck!"

"What! You asked a question and I answered. What else do you want?"

"For us to talk."

"You want to talk? I do remember me asking you weeks ago to talk about what happened, but you decided to leave. Like you always do."

"When have I left you?"

"Not physically leaving but emotionally, and at this point they are one of the same."

Chuck was right, Sarah sat back.

"Let me explain."

"Go ahead, from what I heard you knew exactly what you wanted to do, and you did it, with no regard to me, to us."

"To us?"

"Yes, let me refresh your memory. The Bartowski's are getting a divorce."

Chuck got up and headed to the sink.

' _How did find that out?'_

Sarah turned then stood up. "Where did you hear that?"

"Are you denying it?"

Sarah never said anything.

Chuck stepped closer, so close she could feel the heat from his body. Looking slightly down at her.

"Thought so."

Chuck walked past her.

"Chuck wait!"

"No, you wait. For two years I have proven over and over again how much I care for you and Meadow Branch you finally let your guard down. I saw the real Sarah, what we shared and what could have been, then you denied that it even happened. Beckman says jump and you ask her how high. You probably never flinched at your answer. You're here. Only for us to come and get you cause your in danger. Make you that damsel in distress, how convenient."

"You don't know the real reason."

"Y-e-a-h I do. Always you."

"Chuck you need to believe me."

"Not this time. We find out why they are after you and we're done. Done. Casey mentioned something about a 49B, what ever a 49B is sounding pretty good right now."

Sarah was glad that Chuck didn't really know what a 49B was. To have another agent come and observe to see if the relationship between a handler and her asset was compromised shook her to the core.

Chuck wait."

"NO!"

Just then Casey walked in. "Can you two keep it down, I can hear you down the hall. We are to be invisible, why not yell out the window that the CIA and NSA are here. Get over whatever it is and let's get out of here."

Chuck called from the other side of the room. "Couldn't agree more."

Sarah turned to the vent grabbing the vent cover and pulling out her USB drives. Sitting at the table she grabbed her laptop. Casey pulled up a chair.

"Found something?"

Sarah looked up. "Maybe?"

Sarah opened up the drive. "I started jotting down some of the intel that I was given and dates and times etc…The mission didn't smell right even from the start. I was told to go to Paris, seek out a group of arms dealers and infiltrate their mission. I got the intel and sent it to Graham as was requested. Hours before that consulate dinner I was told that my mission had changed, and I was to get rid of them. They, were now seen as a threat. Graham told me to do whatever I had to."

Chuck tried not to listen, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to go home and in order to do that he had to help Sarah. Coming back towards the table, he sat down.

"You mentioned that they were arms dealers?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering why arms dealers would be invited to a consulate dinner. Aren't they for Royalty, high ranking individuals?"

"They can be, but also for the right price anyone can attend."

"So, someone had to get them the tickets."

"Yes. And?"

"And? Whomever got them the tickets knew why they were there. And I don't think that all of them were that important."

Sarah looked up. It looked like Chuck was waving a white flag, so she appreciated the gesture. "Right you may be right."

Sarah opened the file that had the list of those who where invited. Starting to turn her lap top to face Chuck. Chuck got up, wrinkling his face slightly as he got up and sat down next to Sarah. Chuck looked at the list, not flashing at first but then the names he had flashed on earlier allowed him to flash in more detail of who each of the ten were. Sitting back. "Well, they wouldn't be what we would consider law abiding citizens but nothing really to say that they were a threat. Someone knew something in order for you to go ahead."

"Graham."

"Just Graham? Who told him?"

Sarah looked at both of them. "I don't know."

"We find out who they are then that answers a few of our questions." Casey got up leaving Chuck and Sarah at the table. An hour went by and Sarah sat back rubbing her neck. Chuck looked over. Sarah laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"I actually came back to get some sleep beside talk to you."

"Go ahead."

"Can't I have to head out in a few, have a thing with…."

"You have time. Can I continue to look?"

Sarah got up. "Yeah. I trust you."

Chuck closed his eyes.

Sarah headed to the bed. Laying down she inhaled his scent and calming her breaths, she fell asleep. Casey opted to do the same.

Chuck continued to go through her files, a lot of it didn't make sense. He needed to find out who told Graham. Chuck looked at his watch. Getting up, he walked over to the bed. The room was a bit quieter once Casey left to do another stake out shift at the warehouse. Chuck sat down beside Sarah and drew the hairs away from her face. His touch made Sarah stir quietly. Though he was angry with her, he still cared for her. Sarah opened her eyes then sat up. Leaning against the head board. She smiled. "I don't know what time you need to leave, but you did sleep for a few hours."

"Thanks. I need to meet with my partner down here and we are meeting with a man named Ramon Angel."

Chuck flashed. "Wow, you sure know how to pick them."

Sarah tilted her head slightly.

"Chuck wait."

"It's a mission right. I bet your partner is Rico Suave?"

"Rico who?"

"It doesn't matter."

Chuck turned to get up. Sarah scooted closer. Resting her forehead on his shoulder. Reaching back, he held her hand in his.

"You better get ready, Rico won't wait for you."

Chuck got up and sat grabbed Sarah's laptop and sat down in the chair by the window. Half hour later Sarah came out wearing an evening dress, less revealing than the one she wore days before. Grabbing her gun and purse, she slid the gun into her hoister then pulled down her dress. Chuck couldn't help but look. Maybe Sarah wanted him to look, to show him that she was still in.

"I shouldn't be too late. We are to meet Ramon and Sergio. You can read their bios."

"Thanks."

"And this Rico guy. You don't need to worry. His name is Juan."

"Juan, like Juanna get a new name."

"Chuck." Chuck chuckled and smiled at the same time. Sarah too, as she had already used his name jokingly. But as soon as the moment started was it was gone.

Sarah looked over to Chuck. But Chuck never looked up he was too enthroned in what he was reading. Sarah whispered goodbye and exited the room. Chuck now looked up and noticed that she was gone. Chuck called Casey. "Yeah I got eyes on her."

"Good. I should be of some help in a day or so."

"You keep telling yourself that. You do the heavy lifting and I'll do the rest."

Chuck was starting to loathe that saying. He was more than the Intersect, but right now that's all he had.

 **Few days later**

Sarah hadn't come back to the hotel for some time **.** He followed Casey back to where Sarah was last seen. Casey stopped him. "And what are you doing here?"

"Helping."

Casey looked Chuck over. His face was coming back to normal and he couldn't blame him for getting out of the hotel room. Casey leaned against the rock wall that he had spending some time at. Chuck leaned against it. "So, where is she?"

"She's having lunch with three men. I am assuming that one of them is her partner and the other two are her marks."

"Yeah her partners name is Juan Carlos. CIA/Mexican Agent."

"I guess Beckman hooked them up. There wasn't a picture so I don't know what he looks like." Casey grunted. "Here take a look."

Chuck took the binoculars. Casey tugged on them to point Chuck in the right direction. Chuck focused the lens and came across Sarah. She looked beautiful as ever, scanning to her left and saw Ramon, then Sergio then the third man he was unable to get a glimpse. As Sarah turned towards him, she ran her fingers through his hair, making him turn to face Chuck. Looking at the man, his first thoughts were that he reminded him of Bryce. Just his luck. Chuck put down the binoculars and leaned back. "Yeah I thought the same thing. Poor Sarah."

Chuck closed his eyes in disgust. Here we go again.

"Relax Chuck, its just a mission. Nothing more."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't fool you, can we?"

Chuck took the binoculars and scanned the area. Chuck noticed the trucks in the back ground especially what was being put inside them.

"Casey those trucks we saw the other day are in the back ground. Looks like they are loading them."

"Probably, it's a week before the celebrations begin. They probably want to get rid of them before then."

Chuck put the binoculars down and headed towards the trucks. Casey continued to talk until Chuck didn't answer his questions. Casey saw the back of Chuck heading down the hill. "Great!"

Casey grabbed his stuff and followed Chuck. Chuck did the best he could despite the discomfort, but something didn't sit right. On the other side of the fence Sarah continued to play the part.

"So, the trucks will be ready by when?"

"They are being loaded as we speak. And thanks to the way you took care of our problem the other day, we are good to go."

"You got what you wanted."

Ramon looked at Sergio. "Yes."

"So how much are we talking about?"

"Well if things go as planned, and your able to move the shipment we are looking at three and a half million between the four of us."

Juan looked at Sarah. "Nice chump of change."

"Indeed."

Sarah raised her glass. "A toast. To a prosperous future."

The three men raised their glasses. "To the future."

Sarah finished her drink as her cell rang. Seeing Casey's name pop up she had to answer it. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

"Darling, long time."

Sarah got up and walked away from the table.

"We have a problem. Chuck is on the other side of the fence. He must have seen something so if your planning to head this way be prepared."

"Thanks, I'll make sure that it is taken care of. Bye Darling."

Sarah put her phone back into her purse. "Everything ok dear."

"Yes, minor stuff. We better get going."

Sergio stood up. "Before you go, I would like you to see the merchandise."

Sarah froze. "No, that's fine we believe you."

"Dear." Juan looked at Sarah. "No, I think we should."

"Then that's settled. Let's go." The four got up from the table and headed through a walkway to the back of the building. The back was full of big trucks, with Day of the Dead images on the side. As the trucks were being filled, Sarah kept her eye out for Chuck. Casey had settled near the top of the adjacent building getting Sarah's attention with the sun reflecting just enough to let her know that he was near. Sarah followed Juan who was more interested in the shipment than her and that suited her just fine. Meanwhile Chuck was flipping through some papers clipped to a board he grabbed. Checking the list, there were to be nine trucks heading out based on the out going shipment, but Chuck only counted six. _'So, three of them are somewhere but where'_. Chuck looked up and heard a familiar voice. Ducking down and exiting through the back, he just missed Sarah. Sarah was sure he was just here. But was glad that she didn't see him.

Saying good bye till the weekend. Juan opened the car door and helped Sarah inside. Juan got in the driver's seat. Sarah put her seat belt on and saw Chuck in the mirror. As the car drove away, so did Chuck.

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"The weapons?"

"Yeah, there fine."

"Earth to Sarah?"

"Oh sorry, kinda of zoned out there for a moment."

"I wished we had more time to get some serial numbers."

"Maybe on the weekend."

"Maybe."

Sarah sat back embracing the wind on her face. She knew that Chuck had seen her with Juan. Not the way she wanted to have him met him and then she looked at her dress. Instantly trying to cover her legs. Juan drove to them to the office. Sarah headed up the stairs as her cell rang again. "Vic here?"

"Vic?"

"Sorry?"

She waited till Juan went inside. "Sorry Casey."

"I have the lemon here and before you ream him out, he has something to say. I'm' going to put you on speaker."

Casey pressed the speaker as Chuck started to speak.

"Sarah, I found out that the shipment of guns is only a front."

"What?"

"I took a look and I found out that there are supposed to be nine trucks going out but only six where in the compound. And the weapons serial numbers don't exist?"

"Don't exist? How can that be?"

"Someone had to file them off and put new serial numbers on them."

"Is that possible, aren't serial number imprinted into the metal?"

"Yeah or pressed in shortly after. Someone is trying to make it impossible to trace those weapons and I don't think that the men your dealing with know about it or are involved in it."

Sarah took a moment. "Guys can you check out on the whereabouts of Maria and Francisco. I think we are onto something. I am going to call Beckman and ask her about Graham."

Casey hung up and headed to the airport.

"General, thanks for getting back to me."

Sarah sat down and stared at the screen. "So, what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about Langston Graham, the more I dig around down here there might be some connection to a mission that I was one before coming to LA. It was a Paris mission."

"Not sure, about his missions but I can look into it."

"When he died his files were sealed. I could check to see if I can get access. Anything in particular?"

"Yes, I would like to know who else knew about the mission."

"That would be CIA knowledge. It would be his superiors and mine and ground personal."

"Ground personal?"

"Yes Sarah, every mission has someone on the ground to over see what is going on. Kind of a safety net. Especially missions regarding government."

"Like a consulate dinner?"

"Maybe?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Ok Sarah I will look into it and let you know."

"Thanks General."

"Everything going smoothly?"

"Yes General. Good evening."

"Good evening Agent Walker."

Sergio walks in after meeting with Ramon and Sarah/Vic Cross. Grabbing a drink, he sees a lit cigarette smothering in the ash tray. "When did you arrive?"

Sergio turns around. Seeing his sister sitting quite comfortably near his desk. "Just a few hours ago."

"And?"

"Yes, he's along too."

Sergio rolled his eyes and took another sip, joining his sister. "So how was LA?"

"Not good." As she took a swig of her drink.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, and its ticking me off. How can one person just disappear?"

"You looking for someone?"

"Yeah the one who offed my husband."

"Wasn't that like four years ago?"

"Yeah well, payback a bitch."

"So, you found nothing in LA?"

"No, the leads I got sent me to a computer store and a yogurt shop? And I wasn't hungry for food."

"Sounds like it was a bust? Whoever gave you the intel, was wrong."

"No, I think she actually has some connection with those places, but she wasn't around, so I want you to find her and get rid of her."

Sergio took a drink. "I don't do that anymore? But I did hire someone lately to do a job for me, she might be willing to make some more cash?"

"Fine, as long as she gone."

"Maria what's her name?"

Maria passed a piece of paper to her brother. She went by the name Elana Truffaut four years ago."

"Do you have a picture?"

"No, not with me. She was good at her job. I could tell by how the evening went. But whatever she used to kill Rafael and almost Francisco, was some quick thinking."

"And Franny had to live?"

"Sergio!"

"What I could tolerate Rafael but Franny, he's all muscle and no brains."

"I don't need him for his brains."

Sergio got up and placed his glass down on the table. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks baby brother."

Sergio called Sarah.

"Vic?"

"Yes, Sergio. What can I do for you?"

"I have a situation that needs your attention, can we meet later?"

"Sure, I can meet you in an hour?"

"Sounds good."

Sarah went to freshen up, she didn't have time to change so the dress she had on had to do. She grabbed Juan and headed out. Meeting at the lounge that they first met Ramon, they sat and waited. Casey and Chuck sped back to Puebla. Maria's flight landed a few hours ago and this added to his worries. "Can you drive faster?"

"I am going as fast as I can?"

"If Maria is here, its obvious that Sarah is now caught up in a very big spider web."

Casey yelled out the window as he passed a crowded intersection. Chuck checked Sarah's GPS and found her a few blocks away. Finally reaching the lounge, Chuck got out and followed Casey. The room wasn't very busy. Latin music played in the background. Casey walked left as Chuck took the right. Sarah nursed her drink, as she wanted to know why Sergio wanted to meet this quickly. Putting her drink down she got up to make her rounds. Juan stayed by the table. Sarah walked across the dance floor approaching the lower level of the lounge. Chuck was coming up. Their eyes met. Chuck looked at her and froze. Sarah kept her head on as swivel walking up to Chuck. "What are you doing here?" Grabbing his arm and moving to the side. "We got word that Maria is in town. Her flight arrived a few hours ago? Casey's here, lets go."

"I can't." Chuck couldn't figure her out, grabbing her wrist he tried to force her. Just then Sarah caught Sergio coming out from the back. Sarah looked at Chuck, then his lips. She had to make it look real, one thing she didn't have to fake. "Chuck."

"Yeah."

"Kiss me."

"W-H-A-T?"

"Kiss me."

Chuck grabbed her gently, swooping in, tasting her lips. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck bring his head closer to hers. Sarah could feel her feet lift off the floor as the kiss progressed. The desperation and need. When her senses kicked in, she placed her hands on his biceps telling him to lower her down. As her toes touched the floor once again, she leaned back and quickly apologized. "Sorry I have to?"

Sarah slapped Chuck hard once again across his face. Chuck stunned, wondering why. Then he saw Sergio walk closer. Flashing, he wasn't sure what felt worse the flash or the slap. "Will you leave me alone?"

Sarah walked off as Sergio caught up to her. Chuck took her lead but was the slap necessary. "You don't know what your missing, he's not me." Chuck walked off pushing his way through to the back.

"You okay Vic?"

"Yeah, sorry. A regretful fling. Please don't tell Juan."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks."

Sarah watched as Casey grabbed Chuck and headed out.

"You had something for me?"

"Yeah but it can wait. You have enough to deal with. We can meet in the morning."

Sarah walked back and had Juan drive her back to her hotel.

Casey dropped Chuck off. Chuck crouched down beside the car. "Now what?"

"You put some ice on the cheek, then check the CCTV feeds. She has to be around here somewhere. I'm going to check out where those other trucks are."

Chuck got up and headed up the stairs, grabbing the ice bucket he headed down the hall, filled the pail full and grabbed some items from the vending machine.

Grabbing a towel, he tossed a few ice cubes and applied the pack to his cheek. His cheek was starting to look normal once again and now this. He was tired of the physical attacks but this one made sense. Sergio had to believe whatever story Sarah told him and bruises heal but they hurt like the dickens.

Chuck sat at Sarah's laptop and hacked into the CCTV feeds, scanning the picture file that they got from the Orange Orange and waited. Chuck figured it would take a few hours to get something with the limited wifi. Getting up he went to take a look at his cheek. He hoped the ice helped a bit. Coming around the corner, there she stood. She was carrying her high heels, which is probably why he never heard her. Walking past her he wrung the towel out in the sink and grabbed a few more ice cubes. Some for the towel and some for his drink. Sarah dropped her heels and walked over to Chuck placing her hand on his. "I know your mad at me for leaving and I don't blame you, but I'm done, I'm tired of dancing around the evitable."

Chuck shook his head this speech was sounding all too familiar. But he didn't it expect what happened next. Sarah moved in between the table and him, placing her hands on his forearms sliding them up towards his elbows. Then trickling up to his shoulders then settling on either side of his cheek. Sarah carefully placed her hand on his left cheek as it was still tender, but Chuck didn't mind. "I'm sorry. You can tell me to go to ….."

Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard. Her lips still tingled from earlier but welcomed being re-acquainted with his. Chuck debated about telling her how he felt and maybe he will but right now, it was just them. Sarah grabbed his shirt and this time she didn't care about his buttons. She tore the shirt as buttons hit the floor. Dragging his shirt over his strong shoulders she kissed his chest. Chuck stood straight then swung her around. Brushing her hair from her neck, he kissed her bare skin as he unzipped her dress. Sarah used her arms to stop it from falling. Chuck kissed her shoulders as she turned around, he took her all in as she let her dress go. Sarah fiddled with his jeans but only for a moment. Chuck picked her up and carried her to her bed laying her down gently. Sarah reached for Chuck as he settled over her. Chuck swallowed hard. "This is going to happen right?"

"Yeah."

"I guess we have been here before."

Sarah kissed his lips then his chest.

"Yes, we have?"

"Third times a charm?"

Chuck smiled as Sarah tried to catch her breath. She had a hard time focussing as Chuck continue with the ministration as he wanted to adore all of her.

"Lucky for me."

Sarah slid her hand behind Chuck's lower back and rested them just above the hem of his boxers. Sliding further his boxers were gone. Chuck covered Sarah with his body as their relationship was sealed. Chuck held onto Sarah as Sarah welcomed and embraced this whole new experience. Yes, she had been with others, but Chuck was different. Everything about him was different. He was like a drug that from the first moment she saw him she was hooked. But the more she craved for him the harder it was to stay away, she needed him, and he needed her. Chuck snuggled his head into her neck as Sarah slid her arms up and under holding him close. She felt his shoulder muscles clench as her inner being felt liking shoot fireworks. His lips fit perfectly with hers, this she knew this she held onto. Sarah rolled Chuck onto his back as she wanted to see him, and she wanted him to see her. Really see her, Sarah took his hand and placed it on her heart. Chuck semi sat up. "This is yours."

Chuck kissed her, and Sarah continued to kiss him back. Wrapping his arms around her lower back Sarah and Chuck danced to their own rhythm till nothing was left. Chuck fell back onto the bed bringing Sarah with him. Grabbing the sheets, he covered her up as she laid onto top of him. Her eyes felt heavy as Chuck kissed her head succumbing to sleep.

The sun crept into the hotel room. Chuck lying on his stomach he squinted to look at the clock, it read 6:00. Turning onto his back he saw that he was alone. _It wasn't a dream was it?"_

Sarah came out from the bathroom and saw the look on Chuck's face. She crawled back onto the bed and straddle Chuck's legs. "I'm still here."

' _She cheated. She brushed her teeth.'_ Chuck welcomed her lips and how she ran her fingers through his curls. She leaned upwards as Chuck picked her up and rolled her onto her back. Removing his buttonless shirt, he didn't waste any time and things picked up quickly. Sarah wrapped her legs around his hips as they rode another wonderful journey. Chuck loved exploring and Sarah loved everything he enjoyed exploring. Sarah bit her lip gently as he changed his rhythm ever so slightly, making her toes tingle. Laying back, she raised her arms above her head as Chuck looked at her sliding his hands into hers. Holding hands, they gasped softly, kissing plenty. Chuck slid his arm under her lower back picking her up as he sat back on his legs and Sarah straddling him. She thought he was done, but Chuck liked seeing her. Still together, they didn't move, he wanted to share. Picking up again, Sarah smiled as Chuck made sure that Sarah was taken care of. Sarah pushed Chuck back as he settled back down on the mattress. Holding her close, Sarah dragged her fingers up and over his muscular chest. She was glad that the long hours and work out sessions paid off, but she had already fell in love with him long before this.

"You good."

Sarah smiled. ' _Always wanting to know how I was doing_.' Sarah turned to look up at Chuck and rested her chin on his chest. "Always when I am with you. You?"

"Honestly?"

"Out of courtesy."

"Beyond happy."

Sarah kissed his lips as he brought his hand to her face. Sarah knew that Chuck was going to ask that next sentence. ' _Now what_.'

Sarah had Chuck wrap his arms around her as they laid there. For a long time, they laid there holding hands and holding each other.

"Sarah."

"Not now Chuck, I don't want reality to kick in yet. Can we just have this for now."

Chuck nodded as Sarah laid on her side and Chuck moved in holding her from behind.

Sarah looked at the clock and it read 8:30. Turning her head back Chuck laid there so peaceful. Sarah smiled. Hearing her phone, she reached for it and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, good morning. Sure, give me a couple of hours. Bye."

"Duty calls?" Sarah turned back. "Unfortunately."

"So, back to reality. So, then I can ask you why? Why you left, and why this happened."

Sarah got up. "Can't you just accept that what happened between us last night wasn't some random jaunt but maybe something more. Maybe to prove to you that there was a good reason for why I left but if last night meant nothing to you and how we made each other feel then…."

Sarah got up and headed back toward the bathroom. Chuck slammed his fist into the mattress. _Why can't I keep my mouth shut? I just made love to Sarah Walker and now I am asking stupid questions. Who cares why she left?'_ But this was Chuck, he couldn't let it go, even if it was Sarah.

Chuck entered the bathroom as Sarah entered the shower. Chuck started talking but Sarah never answered. Chuck swung open the curtain and stepped into the steam. Sarah's back faced Chuck as she welcomed the water to hide her tears. Sarah was not one to cry but ever since she met Chuck, he had brought that out of her, and he brought life into her. Chuck placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but you can't get off this easily. Things were going good, then the mission took a snag and you left. With out an explanation and frankly I deserve one. What did I do to make you leave? And remember, why didn't you say something when Beckman said that the Bartowski's are getting a divorce?"

Sarah turned around. "How?"

"It doesn't matter, the fact that you never said anything even after what we shared at meadow Branch."

"How could I? Excuse me General but I want to let you know that Chuck and are falling for each other."

"You have feelings for me?"

"Always and like I said last night, I am yours. I had to leave, it was easier to go than to stay and face the fear of losing you forever. Agents aren't supposed to be in relationships with their assets. So, I asked Beckman for another mission till I could figure out what to do, never in my wildest dreams would you be apart of this one as well. So, you can be mad at me all you want but I am not sorry for what happened last night."

Sarah started to move towards the curtain. Chuck raised his arm blocking her exit. Pushing her against the cold tiles the water cascaded over their bodies as Chuck picked her up and kissed her hard. Sarah slid down under Chuck strong fore arms as he pushed her into the cold tiles. Sarah held on as the love making was fast and intense. Chuck spent lowered Sarah, so her feet could touch his. Rinsing the soap of her body they walked out. Chuck grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her chest. Chuck wrapped the other towel around his waist. "Can I say something?" Sarah stopped getting ready. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sarah stood in front of him. "I love you to and don't forget that."

Kissing the tip of his nose, she wrapped her arms around his body. Chuck held her close.

Sarah headed into the office awaiting Sergio's presence. Sarah smiled as Sergio gave her an envelope. Apparently, this woman had my sisters husband killed and several others and my she wants payback. I told her that it had been four years but she's older and I guess I have no say. The funny part was that his body guard survived, and he didn't."

As he continued to talk, Sarah open the envelope further and his words sounded like someone was talking underwater. "Yeah that's all we have on her."

Sarah looked at the name written on the piece of paper. Elana Truffaut.


	5. Chapter 5

The Bartowski's are Getting a Divorce. I own nothing pure entertainment and creativity. Please review.

CHAPTER V

Sarah couldn't wait to get out Sergio's office. This was a spy's worst nightmare. That one of their aliases had been found out or there was a hit out on them. Elena was just a cover unlike the name Sarah Walker. This name was the one name that she started to really connect with, thanks to Chuck. Heading up the stairs Chuck looked up from where he was sitting. Sarah threw down the envelope on the table. Standing with her hand near her lips and her other on her hip. Chuck knew that some thing wasn't right. Getting up Sarah walked into his arms. Chuck brushed her hair back as he placed his chin on the top of her head. "What's wrong?"

Sarah broke his hold and sat on the bed. Chuck walked over and grabbed the envelope, opening it and seeing the name. "Elena? Who gave you this?"

"Sergio."

"And why?"

"His sister wants her/me killed?"

Chuck turned. "His sister?"

Chuck pulled up the chair and sat across Sarah as Sarah fiddled with her hands. Chuck placed his hands over hers.

"When I took this mission all I was told was to find out why the mission had stalled and why the DEA wants him so bad. My hunch was that Ramon wasn't the man we wanted but rather the bigger fish."

"Sergio? Then he's at the top of the list."

Sarah shook her head. "But after today and what he said, his sister might be the one."

"Do you think he knows about your past?"

"No, to him I am Victoria Cross. Vic for short. Beckman took an old alias of mine and revamped my back story. Making me a hired assassin. But for this mission my alias is an arms dealer. But to prove myself he wanted me to kill someone that got in their way. So, Juan my partner down here faked his death, made it look like I shot him when I didn't. We took him to the Mexican/CIA office where he is in protective custody. And because I got rid of that man he wants me to get rid of Elena to please his sister." "And who is his sister?"

Sarah didn't want to tell him because he would worry. Not that she hated him for worrying but it was the only reason he came down here in the first place. Sarah told him, reminding him of his flash and what started this unpleasant journey.

"His sister is the person you flashed on."

"Maria?"

Chuck sat back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. "This can't be happening. How are you doing?"

"Don't know. I never expected this to happen. An agent thinks it could happen, but I have been doing this for over eight years."

Sarah got up and and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Chuck gave her some time before he knocked on the door. Chuck opened the door looking at Sarah through the mirror. "You ok?"

"I will be."

Chuck was glad that he could come in from behind and give her a hug. There were too many times that he'd wished that he could have held her close when things weren't going well. Chuck slipped his arms through hers and settle his head on her shoulder. Sarah welcomed his arms. She instantly felt safe. Chuck kissed her cheek. Letting go of his hold she turned to face him. Bringing her lips to his. The kiss was soft and gentle but ended quickly as Sarah's computer rang. Sarah grabbed her hoodie, walked out grabbing her laptop and sitting at the table. Clicking to connect Beckman came up on the screen.

"Hello General."

"Agent Walker."

"What did you find out!"

"More than I wanted to but I also got some news that might change direction of this mission. "

"And that is?"

"After some digging I came across a file that Graham had on you from the Paris mission. And one name stood out and it happens to be the same name as a name that Chuck had flashed on.

Sarah looked slightly to her left. Chuck kept quiet.

"Chuck flashed on who's name?"

A few weeks ago, he had flashed on a voice that he over heard in the Buy More, then upon checking it out Major Casey and Chuck got the name Maria Del Rosario. He and Casey are out looking into Maria."

What was the name?"

"Maria Del Rosario?"

"And you think that it has something to do with this mission?" Sarah wanted to make sure that what she was hearing is what she had just found out.

"Yes, she was the wife of one of your targets. I guess she was the eyes and ears of her late husband's dealings and was very upset that he had died. Graham's file also said that the only other person to survive was his body guard. And after I had heard the name after Chuck and Major Casey mentioned it. It's making more sense that your marks are connected."

"So, does Chuck and Casey have any leads?"

"Probably. And I wouldn't be surprised if they show up there. Once Chuck gets something in his head nothing stops him."

Chuck smiled back at Sarah.

"And if he shows."

"Fill him in as well as Major Casey. I don't want you down there alone for too long."

"So, what do I do now?"

"Be careful. If they find out your connection with the past, your cover will be exposed."

"What if my alias pops up?"

"See why. Speak to her brother, Sergio. I guess that is why the DEA wants in. Her husbands' father was connected to Carlos Lehder Cartel."

Sarah thought to herself ' _So that is why his info was included in the file Juan gave me.'_

"Agent Walker one more thing. Check into whether Juan isn't sharing his intel. Chatter has the DEA very close, too close for my taste. Also, if you happen to come across a man named Gabriel Sentos. Let me know."

"I have, He's in protective custody. Sergio wanted him dead."

"Keep him there. The DEA wants him badly for questioning but not until we talk to him first. I will send some agents down in the morning to escort him back to DC. Anything else Agent Walker?"

Chuck looked at her and she remembered what Chuck had found out. "The shipment I saw the other day is not complete. There are three trucks that are supposed to be transported but are missing."

"I'll look into it. Also, when and if you hear from Chuck or Casey, let me know."

"Will do General."

Sarah closed the laptop. Turning she saw Chuck standing quietly. She appreciated him waiting but not intruding. Walking over. She met his lips. She knew she was safe with him and that the world could stop for a little while. Chuck grabbed her face and brought her lips closer to his. The kiss sped up, both knowing where it could go and wanting it desperately to go there fast. They had waited for so long to be together so why keep count on when they did it last. Sarah slid her hand under the hem of Chucks t shirt and in one swoop pushed it up and over his head.

Chuck shivered slightly but Sarah's warm breath changed that. Moving towards the bed Chuck fell back first as Sarah straddled his legs. Sarah pulled her shirt off and tossed it behind her. Chuck just stared. "My eyes are are up here."

"I know but do you realize how gorgeous you are."

Sarah smiled. "You're not bad either."

Chuck sat up and unhooked her bra helping her slide out of it.

Their lips met again. Sarah took the reigns this time and showed Chuck a few things that she knew. His nerdy inner self was losing it as everything Star Wars reference came to his mind. Sarah lifted her hair as it draped over Chucks chest. She was in search of her favourite spot to please him, but every spot became her favourite.

Chuck was a very generous lover. But she already knew how generous he was, the love making was an added bonus. For Sarah it was more than sex and she had to remind herself that this was the real thing. Chuck took the opportunity to mix things up as he flipped them and had Sarah settle on her back as Chuck settled in between her legs. Picking things up Sarah took a deep breath as Chuck grabbed her hips. It didn't take them long to settle arm in arm as they embraced their final hoorah. Chuck snuggled inside Sarah's neck as he covered her breasts with his arm. Sarah caressed his arm and back simultaneously enjoying his body near hers. Sarah lifted her left leg over Chuck's right hip. As he continued to drape his arm over her back side giving her a squeeze. Then settling back resting his arm over her breasts allowing him the caress her face.

Placing kisses and holding each other after making love. Sarah lowered her lips to Chucks as he got the hint. Chuck leaned upwards not breaking her kiss. Sarah ran her fingers through his curls then stopped. "N-o-o-o."

Sarah loosened her hold on Chuck reaching to the floor for her jeans and her phone. Seeing that it was Casey. She debated whether she should answer. But Chuck nodded and loosened his hold.

"Casey?"

"Where are you?"

"Hotel."

"And Chuck"

"Close by."

"Ok I'm on my way."

"Ok. See you soon."

Chuck turned and was about to place his feet on the floor. When Sarah grabbed his shoulder. "We have time?"

Chuck looked over his shoulder. "I would but..."

Leaning back giving Sarah as kiss. "There's never enough time."

Kissing him one last time. Chuck rolled back, getting up grabbing his boxers and jeans. As Chuck put his socks and shoes back on. Sarah slipped her jeans back on and put her hair into a messy bun.

Chuck got up and fixed up the bed just giving him some Sarah time before Casey arrived. Sitting at the table the three had to come up a plan. With Sarah's past alias now, a hired hit they had to be careful. And now that Beckman wanted Gabriel Sentos back in the US for questioning they checked that off as a plus.

To have something that the DEA wanted was always a good day. Now they had to find out if Ramon was as innocent as he portrayed to be or was Sergio the puppet and his sister the puppeteer.

Sarah read her notes to Chuck and Casey and they spent the rest of the evening going over their new plan. "Raphael's father was in the Lehder Cartel which was very big in the early to late 80's. Many Covert operations in the past have been looking for a way to cut the hands that fed this Cartel. This line of arms dealing and other offences to be polite. I believe that Graham got some Intel and that if he didn't act on it when he did, their chances of moving forward would be lost."

"And his plan was to get rid of the people at the table?"

"Maybe Chuck, I think he thought that it could temporarily slow them down. But whoever told Graham had to have inside Intel. We don't know who they are, and Beckman didn't say anything either."

"What about the previous agent before you? Who were they?" Casey adding his questions to the conversation.

Sarah grabbed her file. Looking through her notes. Shaking her head.

"I don't know, there's no lead agent except for Juan Carlos."

"And he's not an America agent."

"Right Chuck, but there was a person name only that signed off on a lot of deals and arrests. Her name was Nevaeh Guadalupe. She also made a deal with Sergio's brother in law four years ago, on one condition. He had to be present."

"But he's dead. Making it void."

Casey replied. "Maybe that is why she wants Elena killed to justify losing that opportunity."

"Maybe Casey but, Elena is just one person, Maria sounds like she's a smart business woman, and to wait four years to come after Elena, there's more to it, Elena offing her husband is not the reason, I think she thinks that Elena knows something."

"Like what?"

"Don't know, but we have Ramon and Sergio and as far as they know Elena is being hunted by Vic Cross."

"So, guys we take a few days, regroup and make up a back story saying that Elena happens to be in Mexico at a fancy resort at the Rivera Maya." Sarah liking the idea.

"It seems that they want to move their product and weapons so why don't we make them think that Elena has threatened their chance, they drew their cards and we draw ours. We get what we want, and the DEA gets what they want." Casey giving a half smile.

Chuck's head was spinning, and he wasn't even flashing.

"Sorry, guy I am behind here. "We now, want the DEA involved?"

Casey got up. "Not exactly, we just want them to think that we want them in on this mission. From what Beckman said the DEA knows more that they should."

"But that still doesn't tell us who told Graham to tell me to kill Rafael. And if he was a threat why didn't they take him out before he arrived or even better been invited."

Chuck answered a bit forcefully. "Exactly guys! And Sarah wouldn't have done what she did, and we wouldn't be here!" Chuck looked at Sarah, he didn't want it to sound like it did. As the words left his mouth, the tone made it sound like they didn't need to be there, that he didn't want to be there. Chuck got up and went to the kitchen.

 **The Next Morning**

Chuck fell asleep on the chair and got up after seeing Casey and Sarah packing up her things, they had made a call into Beckman letting her know that they had arrived, even though they had been in town for days. Sarah kept busy as Chuck made small talk but, he'd rather talk to her and kiss her good morning but with Casey hanging around it was hard to do both. Casey looked at his watch, going for a cigar be back in few. Casey took his phone and headed out. Chuck didn't hear Casey leave, coming out of the bathroom, Sarah was sitting on the edge of the bed. Motioning for Chuck to sit down he put his stuff on the chair and joined her. Sitting down Sarah grabbed his hand and placed it in hers.

Moving her legs, she placed her one leg up on the bed dangling her leg left over the bed. Chuck did the same. Holding his hand in hers she looked up. "I'm sorry for what I said, yesterday. I didn't want to sound like I wasn't happy to be here with you, the last few days have been wonderful…."

"I know Chuck but your still angry with me, and it is because I left and now because of my past your involved and it is not how I wanted us to be together."

"I'm not angry."

"Really?"

"Ok, maybe a little. What we have shared the last few days, why didn't it happen weeks ago. It was perfect, unexpected, felt fantastic."

"That was a mission."

"And this is a mission so. Chuck paused. "And don't say it was because of the job."

"I can not say that it is the job, it will always be the job, but after I saw you in that small room and what you did to keep us safe, I knew that you were the one. You were always the one. And I told you the other night, my heart is yours. But the job will get in the way, but it doesn't have to dictate what defines our relationship. Chuck Bartowski, I love you and all that matters."

"Well, you did tell me once to trust you."

"Ok Bartowski, then trust this. I love you."

Chuck leaned in grabbing her face and placing his lips on hers. Sarah smiled in between his kisses. Hearing the door, they looked up as Casey entered. Casey tossed his jacket as Beckman call beeped.

"I understand that this mission has a lot of questions with very few answers, but I don't want you all to think that Graham had it out for Sarah."

"General we're not thinking that but the more we dig, the further we think that it could have been someone the DEA had been dealing with. Sarah came up with a person in name only Nevaeh Guadalupe."

Beckman sat at her desk and typed the name into her computer, moments later.

The three gave each other glances.

"Team."

The three stared at the screen.

"We do have someone we could use and maybe get some info on."

"General are you saying use one agency against another?"

"I am saying do what you have to do and if you need to play nice, play nice."

The three knew who they had to get a hold of but who was going to make the call.

The three filled her in with the plan to make them believe that Elena was in town. The chance to spend three days in paradise together, couldn't start fast enough.

Beckman made the arrangements as the team got ready to go.

 **Riveria Maya Mexico**

Casey loaded the van and drove south to Playa. They decided to drive into the night and arrive early the next morning. It would take them over five hours to get there. Which gave them some down time. Casey relayed the intel to the Dark web just in case Sergio had ears to inform him that Sarah's alias was now in Mexico. Chuck drew the short straw and ended up calling Carina. He was so glad that he got her answering machine. Relaying the message to Sarah, they got into the van, making Sarah sit in front. A few hours in Casey stopped for gas. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't run out of gas. Once he had a full tank, Casey parked the van by the side of the little restaurant. Chuck had dozed off and Casey wasn't going to wait to wake him up, but Sarah wanted to. Sarah open the side door and caressed his face. Chuck woke to see her standing outside the door. "We stopped for gas and something to eat."

"Ok." Chuck grabbed his jacket and stepped down. Sarah stopped him shy of getting out completely. Chuck sat down on the floor of the van as Sarah nestled between his legs. Chuck slid his arms around her waist making contact. Her skin was so soft. Sarah quickly drove into a kiss then hugged him. "I've wanted to kiss you all night."

Chuck smiled and kissed her again. Getting up he closed the door and walked up to the restaurant, he held her hand as they walked inside if only a short time. Waiting to see where Casey went. Chuck asked Sarah about their sleeping arrangements.

"Well someone will have to stay with you."

Chuck hoped that it wasn't Casey.

Driving the rest of the trip Casey finally pulled into the Rosa del Viento. It wasn't a 5 star hotel but it was more than the Circle 8 motels he stayed at after his parents left him and Ellie. Casey dropped their bags and was getting back into the van.

"Casey where are you going?"

Casey grunted. "I'm not staying here, you're on your own. Sarah can take care of you. I am going to visit some army buddies of mine. 3 days without babysitting, see ya."

Before Chuck could answer Casey was gone. Sarah walked around seeing Casey drive off.

"Well, that was fast, at least I thought that he'd help us with our bags."

Chuck turned.

"You knew that he wouldn't stay?"

"Didn't you? I mean. Can you picture Casey in a place like this, wearing a banana hammock and sitting on the beach?"

Chuck shook his head and shivered slightly. One thought that he wished he never pictured.

Checking in they found their room, a little out of the way, but for their cover and safety, it was best. Plus, Sarah and Chuck could go as they pleased and not have to worry about too much the next three days.

It was still very early or very late and their three days hadn't even started. But they needed sleep. Sarah grabbed her things and changed as Chuck started to pull down the sheets. Sarah came out as Chuck waited for her. They both seemed nervous as they stood looking at the bed. Chuck looked at Sarah. "Which side do you want?"

Sarah looked up. "No preference, unless you have one?"

"I don't but I do sleep on the right side or left side depending on how your looking at the bed or lying on the bed."

Sarah smiled. She loved when he spiralled. "Chuck."

Chuck looked up. "You pick. As along as I can sleep in your arms, I am okay with either side." Chuck gave a faint smile and crawled onto the nearest side. Sarah opened the French doors slightly as the breeze waffled in, she crawled into bed, settling in Chuck's arms. This would be the first real night that she would be 'sleeping' with Chuck. The first time that she would be able to remember in the morning what occurred and not rely on her dreams. Chuck welcomed Sarah as she nestled and got comfortable. Chuck looked down at her as he leaned forward to kiss her good night. Sarah dragged her finger down his cheeks and along his neck line along his neck muscles, settling on his chest. It didn't take long before the sounds of the waves had lulled both of them to sleep.

 **The next morning**

Sarah slowly opened her eyes, as she didn't want the night to end. She had not sleep through a night on a long time, well since Meadow Branch. Removing Chuck's arm she headed to the bathroom. Coming back, she opened the window and looked across the horizon. The sun was popping up, enough for her to see how beautiful it was. She looked at the clock on the end table. It read 7:30. Crawling back to bed she looked down at Chuck who was sleeping on his stomach. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then propped her pillows against the head board. Laying back against the pillows, and staring out towards the sea, Paris popped into her head. Recalling her mission, it was like it was yesterday.

 _Sarah sat in a local café finally able to sit down as she waited for her flight. It never occurred to her that something as simple as having the chance to go home would be delayed. As the rain fell heavily from the sky, one reason why her flight was delayed but also, she promised to do one last favour for Langston Graham. Sarah had already been in Parisian country longer than she anticipated. Even her poor French was getting an over haul. Having finished a mission with the Cat Squad and hearing that the case was closed, was music to her ears but as she left the briefing, Langston stopped her as the three chattered their way down the hall. "I need you to do one more thing for me. Off the record. Are you interested."_

 _Sarah looked up, I guess. What do you need?"_

" _I just got some intel about a Mexican Diplomat and his entourage arriving tonight. I need you to get your hands on a USB drive that is to be on one Raphael del Rosario. The intel on that drive, can put away a lot of drug dealers and close many networks. We have been trying to get enough intel on them before the DEA swoops in and we can't get the DEA involved. Interpol was supposed to take this over, tonight but because of the weather they can't make it, so I got a call asking if I had anyone that could step up to the plate with this time sensitive mission._

" _What do you want me to do?"_

 _Langton smiled and sat down. "I need them alive, but I also need the USB at any cost. You will go in as a last-minute guest of the French Ambassador to Poland and knowing that you're well versed in Polish will help. Your alias is Elana Truffaut a linguistic to the Polish Government. Mingle, eat and somehow get the USB. Once you get the drive leave and meet me at this address. Sarah recalled Graham giving her an address, but she never made it there._

 _Sarah chose a black suit and put her hair up, put some lipstick on and hailed a taxi. Arriving at the Consulate, Sarah remembered seeing a lot of diplomats but nothing out of the ordinary. Escorted to her table, she shook hands with the three that were already seated. A husband and wife team of Chemists from Berlin who Sarah recalled were very creepy looking. A third person sat to her right, didn't say much, she was from Paris which caught Sarah off guard as to why a person who was from Paris would sit a table of mix match guests. 15 minutes later Raphael showed up with his body guard that sat down to Sarah's left. Then two more males arrived and one more female – just like Chuck said there were._

 _Sarah's table had just finished their appetizers when one of the waiters came up to the table telling her she had a call at the bar. Excusing herself she went to the bar. Using her alias name, she answered. "Elena Truffaut"._

" _Agent Walker we clear?" Sarah/Elena didn't want to give herself away, so she asked a question that only someone who knew her would know the answer. "What was the color of my car in High School?" Simple question right but, she wanted to hear it from this person. "Your car was a pale yellow with brown faded leather and a rip in the passenger head rest."_

" _Walker clear."_

" _I don't have much time."_

 _Even though she recognized the voice, it was faint, and it seemed out of breath. As if the person had just run up a flight of stairs._

" _You need to get rid of the people at the table. I just got word that some of the people at your table are assassins, my money is on Rosario and the rest are in on it. I will fill you in as soon as I can. Get rid of them somehow, get the USB and get out of there. Sarah/Elena hung up the phone and stared at back the table. Scanning each person, she figured out her plan. Walking back to the kitchen she entered the cleaning supply closet grabbing a rag then the box of rat poison. Walking further into the kitchen, she casually inquired to which meal was for table 12. Seeing the gravy simmering on the stove she looked around then grabbed the pouch from the rag and poured the pouch into the gravy, stirring quickly. The pouch thickened the gravy, bubbled slightly then simmered back. Sarah tossed the rag hoping that the gravy in the pot would only be for table 12 and no one else. Slipping into the background she watched as the chefs poured the remaining gravy into the gravy boat then tossing the pot into the sink. The gravy boat was then placed on the tray for table 12. Sarah followed the tray and headed back on the other side of the room. Sitting down just before the meal arrived._

 _Conversation arose, and the meal began, drinking and discussions. Sarah grabbed the gravy boat and motioned to the guests at the table, pouring the gravy onto their plates, it didn't take long before some started to feel sick. Sarah recalled Rosario getting up as the poison took effect. His body guard looking concerned. He too started to look sickly, loosening Rosario's tie Sarah came up from behind and helped take his jacket off. In one swoop she felt for anything that resembled a USB drive. Finding it in his inside pocket she quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in her bra. Laying Rosario down on the floor, the body guard saw the rest of the table topple over or head first into their plates. Feeling groggy, he too fell backwards. Sarah/Elena got up and called for help. As the room reacted Sarah played the part to a tea. "I think the food was poisoned." Sarah could hear screams and shrieks as the room exploded with onlookers and security running towards the table. Sarah allowed one of the security, to escort her out. Having joined the rest, outside the hall, she slipped into the bathroom and out the window._

Chuck woke up feeling Sarah twirling his hair with her fingers. Sitting up slightly and waiting till she made eye contact. "Sorry I zoned out there for a bit."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No."

Chuck could see that she was trying to finish what she was thinking about. Moving more onto his elbow. "Whatever it is your thinking about it can wait. We have three days and I know that what ever is going on up here." As he points to her head. "It can wait."

Sarah's smile told another story. But Chuck made sure she heard him. Sinking down onto her pillow. Chuck leaned forwards. As he got close to her lips, he whispered. "Three days."

"Three days." Sarah could feel the heat from his body.

"Yeah." As he swooped in and kissed her hard.

It didn't take long before Sarah's mind had been taken over by the good and bad thoughts of Chuck, and what he was doing to her. As the room's temperature started to rise so did the temperature outside. Chuck moved after spending some quality time in certain spots and lingering near others as they progressed in their love making. Sarah couldn't say that their love making was boring. Sarah loved how Chuck made her feel and how they moved in sync and she didn't want to interrupt the flow, but she wanted a turn. She waited for just the right time then in an instant Chuck was on his back. Chuck smiled as he loved when she took control. But he loved the fact that he was with Sarah. All those months of waiting, knowing that they were meant to be together. Sarah sat up as Chuck joined his fingers with hers. Sarah lifted his arms above his head as she came down kissing him as much as she could before she ran out of breath. Chuck sat up as Sarah wrapped her one arm around his neck and the other she placed on his face. Chuck grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, holding her hips with one hand and the other on her hand that caressed his face. Riding the final journey, they collapsed on their side, kissing here and there. Sarah rolled onto her back as Chuck laid close by.

Chuck shut the shower off as he exited the shower seeing Sarah still wrapped up in a towel. "Who needs Victoria Secrets."

"Awe you're sweet." As she passes a towel to him."

"No seriously." As he wrapped the towel around his waist then stood behind her.

"I mean how could one person keep this a secret?"

Eyeing her reflection in the window. Sarah rested her head back against Chuck's dampen chest. Still feeling the heat from his shower.

"Plus, you did say that your alias is Victoria, so Victoria's secret?"

Chuck wrapped his arms around her as she turned around to face him. "You like that one don't you."

Chuck laughed. "Yeah I thought it was a good one."

Chuck kept laughing but Sarah's look was less impressed. Chuck looked at her as her look turned serious, like agent serious. "Sarah, what's up with that look?"

"What look?"

"The look like, your going to hurt me."

Sarah smiled mischievously. "You better run Bartowski!"

Chuck took one quick look then ran out of the bathroom as Sarah ran after him tackling him on the bed. Straddling his legs, she held his arms close to his body. Her body draped over his back. Chuck tried to talk but his voice was muffled. "If you're going to hurt me please be gentle I bruise easy. Then Sarah looked down at his lower back and did indeed see the bruises from days earlier. Sitting back, she dragged her lips across his lower back, kissing every inch that she could. Slipping her hands back she slid her hands up his legs lifting the towel, reaching his torso she gave it a squeeze that made Chuck moan. Sliding her nakedness over his body, Chuck was done. Kissing his neck was the final straw. Even Sarah started to feel the effects when Chuck reached back and touched her leg. Pushing himself up Sarah slid off Chuck as Sarah grabbed the towel that was the only thing that stopped them from moving forward. It was fast and intense but oh so rewarding. Chuck had never been this direct or even this forceful but there was always a first time. Sarah tried to hang on as long as she could but she gave up trying. Chuck collapsed as Sarah held him close.

"Well that's a way to start a holiday."

Chuck chuckled. "I guess your right."

Chuck rolled onto his side then was about to get up. Sarah grabbed the sheet and covered herself. Laying on her side, she watched as Chuck got up and walked to the bathroom. There were not enough words in the world, to describe how much she loved that man. Coming back out Chuck kneeled near the bed, he leaned in resting his arms on the bed. "So what do you want do to do?"

"I don't know. I've never really been on a holiday."

Chuck looked sad. Getting up, he grabbed his swim shorts from his bag and put them on. Walking over to Sarah he reached out his hand and waited till Sarah grabbed it. Standing in the sheet. Giving her a kiss. "First we are going for a swim, then brunch, then sight seeing, sit by the pool again, then maybe some." As he tilted his head towards the bed. "Then a romantic meal tonight, with dancing, fancy drinks. And that is just day one." Chuck raised his eyebrows then kissing her. Swooping her in his arms made the kiss even more special. Moments later placing her feet back on floor. "Don't you worry, I got this covered."

As Sarah went to the bathroom she grabbed her bathing suit. Chuck waited near the door with two towels, and their sunglasses. Everything else was locked up in the hotel safe along with all their mission papers. If you walked in the room looked as if someone was on vacation.

Chuck looked up as Sarah walked out of the bathroom. Nearly dropping the towels, he also had to pick up his lower lip that obviously had dropped. She was his Victoria secret, more beautiful every time she saw him. Sarah walked up to him and turned around. Lifting her hair, he noticed that her straps were not tied. Placing the towels on the bed, he grabbed each strap and tied them in a double knot. For his eyes only. Kissing each of her shoulders.

Sarah turned and wrapped her hips with a shear wrap. Reaching for the towels he opened the French doors as Sarah headed out towards the pool. Chuck wanted to start out small by spending time at the pool then hopefully ending the day on the beach. Finding a perfect spot, Chuck laid the towels out as Sarah slipped out of her sandals and wrap and dove into the pool. Chuck jumped in as his lanky body, to which he thought wouldn't make the best diver.

The day progressed as Chuck had planned it. The swam, had brunch and strolled the neighbourhood, and purchasing items as souvenirs. Sarah held Chuck hands or his arm the entire time. If she was honest to herself, she was not Sarah the spy but Sarah the girl friend, two distinct beings.

Convincing Sarah to go on a date. A real date. And not that ended up with Casey smashing through the restaurants window. Was a big step. He made arrangements to have them set up a small intimate table for two just outside their room, on the beach. Chuck leaves their room early to allow Sarah to get ready. She is very giddy as she gets ready. Chuck decides to wear khakis pants rolled up at the leg and a pale pink shirt that brings out his brown eyes. Sarah comes out wearing a sun dress and bare feet. They share a few drinks then Chuck excuses himself. Sarah wonders where he's gone. Chuck headed back and quickly sets up their room with candles, well battery operated lights. And lays rose peddles around the room. Grabbing the last rose, he walks towards her as she faced the water, watching the sun set. Pulling out the rose Chuck drags the rose over her shoulders, then slips his arms in along her side and giving her the rose. She brings the rose to her nose and smells its sweet fragrance. Staring out towards the sea. "Where did you go?"

"Just the bathroom."

"Ok."

As the sun slipped into the distance Sarah held Chuck's arms close to her. "This reminds me of the time I sat watching you watching the sun rise, the night of our first date."

"Yeah, who would of, thought that our third date would be here."

Sarah turned around. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sharing the last few moments of the perfect day, Chuck takes her hand and escorts her to the table. The table set for two was very romantic. Sharing a Mexican meal, dancing followed. This time, Chuck had cheated but it was due to his dance lessons with Awesome. He was able to keep up with Sarah. Sarah appreciated his efforts. As the evening drew to a close, Chuck grabbed the bottle of Champagne the strawberries and headed back towards their room. He let Sarah go first. Sarah opened the French doors to see the room full of rose peddles and mini lights. More lights than she could count.

"Bathroom huh?"

Chuck took her shawl and her rose and placed in on the chair. Sarah sat on the couch as Chuck grabbed two flutes and sat down. Pouring, he gave Sarah a glass then sat down grabbing one for him. A few toasts, they sat back. Sarah stretched her legs over Chuck lap as he passed the bowl of strawberries to her. Resting her head on the back of the chair, she just stared at Chuck. This time, she wasn't staring at her phone, nor was Chuck pretending to watch TV. This was to become their new Valentines holiday. Sarah put her glass down and swung her legs down to the floor. Getting up, she reached for Chucks hand. Getting up, she walked back towards the bed. Facing each other, Sarah slowly unbuttoned Chuck's shirt letting it fall to the floor. Chuck helped Sarah as she slipped out of her dress. Lifting her up, Chuck carried her to the bed as the rose peddles bounced into the air as Chuck laid her down and with no pun intended on a bed of roses. Making love to her, the only way he knew how.

Chuck convinced Sarah to go on a date. A real date. He set ups a small intimate table for two outside their room. On the beach. Chuck leaves early to allow Sarah to get ready. She is giddy as she gets ready. Chuck decides to wear khakis and a pale pink shirt that brings out his brown eyes. Sarah comes out wearing a sun dress and bare feet. They eat and chuck leaves Sarah wonders where he's gone. Chuck sets up there room with candles well battery operated lights. Safety first. Grabs a rose and comes back. Dragging the rose over her shoulder as she stares out to the water as the sun sets. Chuck gives the rose to her. Where did you go?

Chuck didn't want to tell her he set up their room. Bathroom


	6. Chapter 6

The Bartowski's are Getting a Divorce. I own nothing pure entertainment and creativity. Please review.

CHAPTER VI

Sarah woke up tangled in bed sheets. Stretching she reached over for the man that had melted her heart over and over again and attributed to how awesome she was feeling the second day of their three-day holiday. Finding no one, Sarah sat up and her heart started to race. Looking for any signs she turned to feel his pillow, it was still slightly warm. On the pillow laid a note and the rose from last night. Sarah grabbed it and opened it up. _"Good morning, sweetheart, I couldn't disturb you as you were sleeping so peacefully. I have gone for a swim. Hope that you'll join me. Love Chuck."_

Sarah fell back onto her pillow then rolled onto Chuck's side. She could still smell his cologne on the pillowcase. Bringing her hands up to her head she smiled, laughed then kicked her legs in the air. For Sarah she was beyond happy, and she owed it all to Chuck. Unravelling herself she grabbed her suit and headed out towards the pool. Walking through the gate, she scanned the pool but couldn't see him. Turning she headed towards the ocean. Bringing her hand to her forehead to block the sun, she scanned the beach then the water. As she turned to scan the beach again, a pleasant sight sprang out of the water. Chuck ran is hands through his hair removing the excess water, then tried to pull down his shorts that had bunched up. Sarah watched as the water glistened on his chest. He turned to go back into the water when he stopped and looked towards the beach. Sarah could see him smiling. Chuck waved, then pointed to where he had his stuff. Sarah tossed her towel and bag, slipped off her wrap and walked towards Chuck. Chuck walked towards the edge of the water with his toes in the sand. Chuck opened his arms and held her close. "Good morning Ms. Walker." Sarah leaned in giving him a hug then leaned back tasting the ocean water on his lips. "Good morning Mr. Bartowski."

Seeing on lookers, Chuck grabbed her hand and walked into the ocean. Chuck walked out to where the water reached his waist, then he went under. Sarah followed then swam in his arms. Chuck welcomed Sarah as she straddled his lap. Chuck kept her close as they moved slowly through the water. Chuck kept his lips close to hers as they playfully kissed and made funny water noises. Sarah wanted to have a little fun, but she feared under water snorkelers might see what she had in store. Chuck felt her move her hips slightly then felt her hands near his waist. Giving her a look. "What are you doing, Ms. Walker?"

"Always wondered what it would be like to do it in the ocean?"

"W-H-A-T? Here now!"

Sarah bit her lip slightly as she moved his shorts just enough so that she could take advantage of the situation. Chuck gave up after and held on trying to keep his hands above water just in case someone knew what they were doing. Sarah kept her cool as they became one, Chuck on the other hand had a harder time keeping control. Though the waves did help keep their rhythm, it was raw, sweet and fulfilling, if that made any sense. Chuck rested his head inside her neck as Sarah took over, ending a new experience for both of them. Sarah fixed her bottom as she swam a few feet away. Chuck fixed his shorts, then stood up to stretch his legs. Sarah blew bubbles and smiled as Chuck tried not to look too guilty.

"What's wrong Chuck?"

"Wrong, what do you mean wrong. The fact that we." Chuck whispered in her direction. "Just had s-e-x."

"And your point is?"

"Isn't it illegal?"

"Illegal? If having sex in the ocean was illegal, then we wouldn't be the only ones."

Chuck slipped into the water as Sarah swam towards him. "Relax Chuck, let me help you."

Chuck looked at her then swam away. "Not this time S-a-r-a-h." Chuck swam under the water coming up a few feet away. Bobbling his head, he scanned the water and not seeing Sarah he turned to head towards the beach as Sarah swam and reached for Chuck back side. Chuck yelped as Sarah came up behind him and slid her arms along side his waist. Chuck leaned back as his feet floated to the surface. Resting his head on her shoulder, Sarah playfully enjoyed having Chuck so close. They remained in the water a little longer then headed out finding their seats. Chuck covered Sarah with her towel as she found her lounger, Chuck dried his hair slightly then motioned for the hotel staff who there to cater to the guests to come their way. Ordering two breakfasts, coffees and fruity drinks, they sat back and let the sun dry them off.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"My pleasure, me lady."

Sarah got up and sat down in front of Chuck. Laying back Chuck wrapped his arms around her holding her close. The hotel staff adjusted the umbrella allowing them some sun but not directly on their faces. Sarah saw that Chuck had dozed off and welcomed the opportunity as well.

And hour later, getting up they headed back to their room, had a quick shower, changed then went for a walk. It was a lovely walk, that they hadn't really done a walk like that since their first date a year and a half ago. They actually had stuff to talk about, not like the first time, when Chuck asked her what music she liked. This time she was able to tell him that she had started listening to a few of his suggestions and finally watched those 80's movies that Morgan and him had always made reference to. Chuck squeezed her hand as they approached a shaved ice vendor. Ordering two shaved ice, they found a bench facing the ocean, sat down and enjoyed their drinks.

 **PUELBA**

Maria entered Sergio's office. "Good morning little brother. Any word on the execution of one Elena Truffaut?"

"Nothing from Vic yet, but there was some chatter that said that she might be heading to Mexico. She definitely hid from the world till now."

"Any word on the USB drive?"

"Nothing, I have my guys searching the web for any word, or phrase and no incriminating information has surfaced. What is on that USB that's so important after all these years?"

Maria walked up to her little brother. "Don't worry, what's on there is safer with us."

"Are you sure that she took it? I mean there's other reasons why it wasn't found, plus Rafael wasn't the only one that died. Maybe it was Franny that took it and he's been dragging you along."

"Franny as you call him is only good for two things maybe three. He's strong, he's loyal and he's the best lov-er."

"Yeah just like a pet."

Sergio didn't care for the man. How he happened to survive the attack and Rafael didn't blows his mind. Sergio walked down the hall hoping to hear from Vic.

 **Undisclosed Location**

Carina threw her bags on the bed and tossed her assortment of knives and guns that were strategically placed on her body back into an empty bag. It saddened her that she didn't use all of them. Tossing her phone on the bed the screen lit up with familiar number indicating that there was a message. Carina dialed in and put her phone on speaker. Walking into the bathroom she heard the message and the voice. Walking back out she sat on the bed and listened to the message again. _'Carina, its Chuck. We, I would like to talk to you. It is very important that we talk. If you get this, please call me back. Someone we both know needs your help.'_

Carina called the number back and it jumped to voice mail. ' _You have found Chuck, leave a message at the beep.' 'Chuckles, I got your message, it is blondie? Call me back.'_ __

 **Riveria Maya Mexico**

Sarah grabbed their key card and slid it into the slot unlocking the door. Chuck followed, closing the door, he watched as Sarah take her shoes off and fall onto the bed. He grabbed a bottle of water twisting the cap. "You tired, Ms. Walker?"

All Chuck heard was mumbling.

Chuck walked towards the bed and placed a bottle of water on the night stand. Sarah rolled over as Chuck sat down. "I wouldn't say that I am tired. I am…"

"Finally relaxing."

Sarah smiled as Chuck passed the bottle to her. Taking a swig. "And I thank you for that."

Sarah passed the bottle to Chuck as he placed it back on the night stand. "Well it was long over due."

Sarah rolled on her back dragging Chuck with her. Chuck moved and slid in beside her. Wrapping his arms around her he kept her close. Kissing her lips gently. Sarah didn't want to miss this chance to really hold him. She kept her eyes on his face and tried to keep her body as close to his as she could.

Fooling around, they laid arm in arm on the bed listening to the waves. They dwelled in the moment of being together, holding hands, talking and making out again. Sarah got up and Chuck followed. "I think we need to take some pictures, mementos of this trip. I'm going to grab my phone, you want yours?"

Sarah called from the balcony. "Sure."

Chuck came back passing Sarah's phone to her. Sitting down beside her Chuck took his phone and captured the moment, the scenery, him and her. Sarah took her phone and took a few of Chuck as well, heading out to the beach. They spent the next hour on the beach then headed back to have a swim at the pool. Chuck jumped out all wet and Sarah grabbed her phone. She loved seeing him like this, as his wet curly look and the water cascading on his chest made her heart swell. Chuck walked up to her and the reflection of the sun setting made his heart skip a beat. Sarah got up and had to cool off. Walking over she kissed him. "And where are you going?"

"To cool off, you wanna join me?"

"Yeah, be right there."

Sarah walked past him and dove into the pool. Chuck grabbed a drink then turned to head back to the pool. Diving in he joined Sarah over looking the ocean. Chuck came up from behind and stretched his arms over hers as she sprawled them across the pools wall. Watching the sun set became their new favourite thing as well as seeing the sun rise then falling back to sleep. They had one more day before 'life' started up again. Sarah stared out as Chuck placed small kisses on her shoulders then rested his head next to hers as they watched the sun set. As the stars started to pop out of the new night sky, Chuck turned Sarah around and swirled her around the pool. By now the pool area had quieted down as most had gone in to have their evening meals. Chuck stared into Sarah's eye, still trying to figure her out. Even after all that they had gone through, the pain, the break ups, the arguments and now being romantically involved, Sarah wasn't an open book. Something was still bothering her, and he figured that it was what she was thinking about yesterday morning.

Chuck got close and softly kissed her. The kiss was different, it made Sarah come alive or back to the now. Sarah smiled as the kiss continued. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and continued to kiss him. The kiss Chuck hoped would silent the thoughts for a little while longer.

Chuck and Sarah walked out of the pool and back to their room, drying off and changing they headed out of the resort to a small intimate Mexican restaurant. Finding a table, they sat hand in hand as they decided on what to order. Enjoying a few fruity cocktails, they reminisced about the last few days. Losing track of time, they finally paid their bill they headed back to their hotel. Chuck looked up at the sky. "Its going to rain?"

Sarah looked up. "And how do you know that?"

"I can tell."

"Can you?"

"Yes. You can smell it in the air."

Sarah knew that Chuck was smart, nerdy and inquisitive but to determine the weather just by smell was harder to believe. But Sarah was always on the run so maybe she wasn't able to learn these skills as Chuck did or maybe he was pulling her leg. Chuck lowered his head then smiled. "You don't believe me?"

"What's to believe. That my boyfriend is determining the weather just by its smell?"

"Boy -f-r-i-e-n-d?"

Sarah walked up to him. Tugged on his shirt then kissed him. "Yes, my real boyfriend." As she leaned in to kiss him Chuck looked up as small drop of water fell from the sky. Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "Told you."

Sarah nudged him then kissed his cheek. As they crossed the road, the rain falling was more consistent. By the time they reached the gate of the hotel and entered the lobby, they were drenched. Walking through the lobby down the walk way to their room, they still had to duck and cover as the rain continued to fall. Chuck headed towards the door as Sarah tried to wring out her hair. Chuck slid the card into the slot and opened the door. Sarah followed. Chuck quickly went to bathroom and grabbed two towels. Giving Sarah one he headed to the fireplace and clicked it on. The room was a bit cool, hoping that the warmth would warm them both up. Sarah walked over to where Chuck stood, taking his towel and running it through his wet hair. Dabbing his head dry, her hands ran down his wet shirt. The fire crackled slightly but the light gave a glow to their silhouettes. Sarah reached for his shirt and started to unbutton it. When she reached the last button, she slid the wet shirt off him tossing it near the chair behind them. Chuck untied her straps of her dress letting it fall to the floor. Sarah stepped out of it as Chuck placed his arms around her, kissing her. His lips dragged along her skin tasting what was left of the rain drops. Sarah ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his neck as the kisses heated up. Falling gently to the floor Chuck laid Sarah down on her back, removing the rest of their clothes. Grabbing the blanket off the chair, he covered them up as they made love. There was no rush, as the rain was their conductor. As the rain continued to fall into the night so did their time together.

Sarah rolled over, rejoining Chuck. Chuck instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Going back to sleep she awoke again. Unsure of the time, she reached up to the couch grabbing her phone. The screen said 6:30. Turning slightly she took her phone and snapped a picture of Chuck, lying there with his muscular chest moving up and down as he slept. His chest hairs that she loved running her fingers through, his skin that she loved to touch and kiss. She wanted a memory. Snapping a selfie with her in it, looked cheesy but Sarah wanted to remember this. Once reality kicked in tomorrow this would be just that a memory, one that she didn't want to forget. Lying back down with her head on Chucks chest, she scrolled her album and happened to go to the beginning of her photos. Where she came across pictures of her and Bryce in Cabo. She hadn't looked at those pictures for over a year, only after she came back to her hotel after watching Chuck all night. Now this morning lying in his arms, after making love to him. She now looked at Bryce's picture, and what was and what would never be again. Continuing to scroll back and forth. She knew that she had made the right choice. Looking up at Chuck she looked back down to her phone and slid her finger over deleting all of the photos. Clearing her trash, she shut her phone off and tossed it back onto the couch. Lying on her side she slid her legs over Chucks and covered them up.

The rain continued to fall most of the morning, which allowed more Chuck and Sarah time. Sarah managed to get Chuck back into their bed after she ordered room service. By noon the rain had stopped by neither of them had moved. As Chuck laid on his stomach Sarah ran her fingers down his back with spotted kisses here and there. Chuck looked over as Sarah laid on her side. He saw that look again, and this time he was going to ask her. Shifting onto his side, grabbing a pillow to lean on, he stroked her face. Sarah titled her head slowly looking up at him. "Hey?"

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?"

Sarah smiled then look down. Chuck lifted her chin. "Sweetie talk to me?"

"I don't want to ruin our last few hours. It can wait."

"No, not this time. I have let it go several times but not now. We can't enjoy our last few hours, if you're not here."

"I am."

"Then….."

Sarah eyes looked worried. Grabbing a shirt, putting it on she leaned up against the head board. Chuck faced her.

"The other morning." She could see that Chuck wasn't impressed that it had been going on this long. "The other morning, I woke up before you and the Paris mission popped into my head. I remembered going, meeting with Langston, sitting at the table….." Sarah told Chuck everything. Chuck turned around and joined her leaning up against the head board. "But you're not sure who called him?"

"No, and that's what's bothering me. Someone who knew about the dinner, its guest and that fact that Rafael was going to be there."

"Carina?"

"No, she and the rest of the Cat Squad were heading back to DC."

"Beckman?"

"No, I didn't really know Beckman till we came to LA, and up to that day I only knew her by name?

Chuck held her hand, kissed it then got up, grabbing something to wear. Sarah sat up, it wasn't what she had in mind. Chuck walked over to his phone and turned it on. Grabbing a bag, he sat back down. No sooner than Chuck's phone came on, he saw a text from Casey. Chuck looked at the text. "Be there at noon tomorrow. Any word from C?"

Chuck texted back 'Nothing yet, but we hope soon.' Then pressed sent.

'Let me know if she does before tomorrow.' Chuck grabbed the CIA phone he used to call Carina. Turning it on, he saw that Carina did indeed call. Listening to the message. He called back. Chuck got up when Carina answered. Sarah texted Casey back telling him that Carina had called their CIA phone and that Chuck was talking to her. Casey typed back. 'Okay, we will see you tomorrow.'

"Hey Carina."

"Chuckles, what's wrong?"

Chuck gave Carina the short version not to jeopardize their mission but to make it sound important enough for her to meet them.

"I can be there late tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay sounds good."

"How is she?"

"Well you know Sarah."

"Yes, I do but spies aren't supposed to deal with this. And you think that the DEA knows something?"

"Yes, and I know you wouldn't tell me even if they did. You're loyal but so am I and if you have anything that could save Sarah, then I ask you to please share it."

Carina knew that Chuck wasn't joking.

"Chuckles, Chuck I will see what I can do. I will be there late tomorrow afternoon."

Chuck hung up and headed back in. "So, I guess our holiday is over?" Sarah replied.

Chuck put the phone back in the bag then joined Sarah who was now staring out the window. The sun started to peek through the rain clouds. Reaching for her hand they walked back towards the couch. Sarah sat on the couch as Chuck sat on coffee table facing her. "No, our holiday is not over. It's just having a commercial break. I'm glad you told me."

"What good is it going to do?"

"Plenty. We now know that someone else had talked to Langston, and it wasn't his choice to change the mission nor make it your fault. We just need to find out who that person is."

"And if we don't?"

Chuck grabbed her hands. "We will figure that out tomorrow. We still have 24 hours till Casey comes back. 24 hours to do whatever till then."

Chuck leaned in kissing her softly then holding her close. Sarah held him close, hoping that he was right.

Sitting up straight Chuck looked at Sarah. "So, Ms. Walker. What do you want to do?"

Chuck looked up as the skies opened with sunshine. Getting up, then looking back at Sarah. Sarah never answered. Chuck turned his head.

"Ms. Walker get your suit on. We are going snorkelling."

Sarah had never been snorkelling, which was another first. Chuck called down to the front desk and made arrangements. The next three hours they would be snorkelling. They didn't have time to do a scuba course that Chuck told Sarah was on his Bucket List, but the beginner snorkelling course was good enough for now. Arriving at the docks they grabbed their gear. There were others who had come out now that the weather had improved. Chuck helped Sarah on with her flippers and the rest of the gear. Walking into the ocean they mapped out their path and swam. Walking up to the shack Chuck returned their gear. Holding out a towel she tossed it around his neck bringing him in for a kiss. "Thank you, I needed this."

"Your welcome but we are not done yet." Heading back to the hotel they ate by the pool then went for another walk. Chuck at this point had nothing planned but what ever they did, was better because they were together.

Chuck had slipped into the shower upon returning, it was late and when Casey said that he would be there by noon he'd be there by noon. Hoping to get some sleep. But tomorrow worried him and whether they would find out who called Langston. This person was the only one who could answer their questions.

Chuck reached for the shampoo but felt another set of hands on the bottle. Wiping his eyes free, there stood Sarah holding the bottle. "We have 15 hours."

Sarah poured a droplet of shampoo onto her hand then returned the bottle to the side, creating a lather she applied the shampoo to Chuck's hair. Chuck had to lower himself a bit as Sarah was a lot shorter without her high heels on. As the lather expanded she ran her fingers through his hair then ran her soapy hands down his chest. Pushing him back into the spray she had him rinse. Grabbing the soap bar, she lathered her hands then ran the soap bar across the wet face cloth. Placing her hand under the cloth she ran it down every inch of Chuck's body. A full work up you can call it. Grabbing a cloth of his own, he followed suit, in no time both bodies were covered in a soap masterpiece. Chuck put his hands together filling them up with water then cascading the water down her front, as the soap trickled down he continued till all the soap was gone. Grabbing her waist, he brought her close then swooped her up so both of them were fully under the spray of the water. The thought of making love to Sarah now wasn't planned but it felt good. Sarah was lost in moment till Chuck turned the water off. Startled, Sarah looked up at Chuck. Chuck grabbed a towel, her hand and walked out. Wrapping the towel around her body, he gave each uncovered piece of flesh a kiss. Picking her up he laid her on the bed. Walking over to the fridge he looked inside, only seeing a chilled bottle of wine, he grabbed it and came back. "I guess we already drank the good stuff."

Grabbing two glasses, he opened the bottle and poured two glasses of red wine.

"A toast?"

Sarah, lowered Chuck's hand. Even though she wanted to hurry up and finish what they started in the shower, she knew she had to say something.

"Chuck, these last three days and the days before that, have been amazing, you're amazing. For whatever it costs, you mean the world to me. You're my home, my Chuck and I love you. Its hard for me to open up, but you have taught me to be me. And I thank you for that. I will never forget the time we have shared together."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Sarah grabbed his face sealing it with a kiss.

Sarah grabbed the glasses after they each quickly drank. Moving further back onto the bed she opened up her towel allowing Chuck to join her. As he pressed his lips against her abdomen, he explored her beautiful body. Moving towards her lips he released his towel and they became one. Sarah revelled in the whole experience as she shared her appreciation with Chuck. Sarah held onto Chuck as they progressed, Chuck trying to hold on as long as he could.

Falling back down on the bed, totally spent, bodies tangled they succumbed to sleep. A perfect way to end their holiday.

 **Noon**

Casey knocked on the door. Chuck and Sarah both looked deflated, but they knew the mission came first. Sarah looked back at Chuck as they both took one last look, one last mental photo of their time together. Taking a breath, she opened the door. Chuck had been looking at the files and had come back with a coffee that room service had brought them as they had only been up a few hours.

Chuck and Sarah updated Casey with what Sarah remembered. Now they needed to hear what Carina could do for them. 

"So, you have no idea who the person was?"

"No, but Chuck thinks Carina might."

Chuck looked up. "Yeah she should be here soon."

Carina arrived, in her unique style. She dropped her bags, gave Sarah a hug, then walked over to Chuck as he tried not to embrace her. Looking around and finding a spot on the couch. Her spy senses kicked in, she knew that something was up with between Chuck and Sarah. They were more giddy, more hands on since that last time she was with them. And Casey, well he hadn't changed. Wanting to know why she was there. Sarah came clean. Casey had hoped that Sarah wouldn't tell Carina everything, he wanted her to call Beckman.

"Not what I wanted to hear? When Chuck called, I could tell that something was not right, but I would never have guessed this? So, I'm guessing you want something for this information that you just gave me?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Carina." Casey grunted.

"We have been watching the family of Miguel Angel, whose grandfather had ties with the Carlos Lehder cartel. The DEA was close to moving in on them until we got word that a CIA agent had gone missing. I didn't know that you were their replacement till Chuck called."

"I got down here a couple of weeks ago."

"And Beckman, agreed to this?"

Sarah looked at Chuck, knowing that it wasn't Beckman that had given the order but Sarah's decision.

"No, it was me."

"Trouble, with the team?"

Chuck took a sip of his coffee. Then changed the subject.

"Carina the reason we need you here, is we think that the person your interested in might be the person that called Langston."

Carina played it cool. Until today Carina didn't know what the CIA had found out nor did the CIA know what the DEA had, but what Chuck was telling them she knew that someone had to be sharing info.

"It sounds like someone is sharing info."

"Right Carina, but the only other person is Juan Carlos?"

Showing Carina, a picture. "He's my contact down here."

"He doesn't look familiar but if he is the one, someone in the DEA would know."

"He's the only one, unless."

Everyone looked up at Chuck.

"You both have said that there was a CIA Agent that died. If so where's the body? Where's the proof? No Cartel will let a CIA agent die and not broadcast or share that person demise."

"Chuck's right. CIA/DEA Agents are worth a lot of press down here."

Casey grabbed the file. Passing copies around with the name Navaeh Guadalupe. The three watched as Carina looked through the files. Grabbing her bag, she pulled out a file comparing what was on their file with hers.

"Where did you get this name Navaeh Guadalupe?"

"Sarah came up with it after looking through some files."

"When I arrived, Juan dropped these off and when I opened them up, her name popped up. There was no lead Agent as far as I could tell."

"Not sure why there wouldn't be, Naveah had come to us about a year ago, interested in sharing intel. She's not CIA nor DEA but a local, who wanted to clean up the streets. She felt that if she could make deals with the Cartel, share that info with the actual Agencies both parties would be happy."

"And?"

Carina continued to look through her file. "Four years ago, it looks like she came to one of my Senior Agents with a plan to get one Rafael Del Rosario a deal."

"He's the one that I was told to get rid of?"

"So maybe Navaeh is the one that called Langston?"

The three looked at each other. It was possible, but they needed proof.

"If that was true, how did she know that Langston had sent an agent to Paris, and then to make that call."

"Guys maybe it's the amount, of movies that I have watched, but maybe she wanted to make Langston think that. Have someone do the dirty work for her. She wasn't an agent, so if she killed him. It would be her head on a stick and she'd be hiding for the rest of her life. But if someone else did it."

"They would be running."

"Exactly, Sarah."

"If let's say Navaeh was the one that called. We also have a few others that could have made that call as well." Interrupting Chuck. "Right Chuck."

Sarah stopped Chuck, she was afraid that he'd tell Carina that they had Santos and that she had also suspected Ramon, but he was the smaller fish.

"Carina, what else do you have on this Navaeh?"

Sarah got up motioning to Chuck to follow her. Walking into the kitchen pouring them a cup of coffee, she turned. "Sorry I cut you off, but I don't want Carina to know too much especially about Santos. Sergio wanted him killed and until we hear from Beckman as to why, we can't say anything. Santos was killed by Vic Cross and we have to keep it that way."

Chuck made the motion with his fingers sealing up his lips. Wanting to kiss him Sarah grabbed the cups and headed back. Chuck smiled then saw Carina looking at him. Taking a sip of his coffee he rejoined the group.

Carina finished her coffee and headed out to make some calls. Sarah continued to stare at the files but loses her concentration when Chuck sat down beside her. Sitting with her legs up on the couch Chuck put his fingers near her ankles. Sarah looked up and smiled. His caresses were not helping. Sarah dropped her pen and lowered her hand down between her and the couch. Chuck sees her hand moving so he moved his closer to hers, unbeknownst to the rest.

Carina returned as Chuck sat up, bring his hands to his lap. "I have a contact looking into any calls that Navaeh had might have made in the last four years. If she is still in town, this person would know. Also, I would like to meet your partner Juan, see what he knows."

"Why Juan?"

"Sarah, if he's feeding the DEA intel, what else is he sharing and to whom?"

This was another added worry that Sarah didn't need.

Sarah and the team continued to fill Carina in keeping some cards in their deck.

Juan agreed to meet them in Mexico City as the beach resort was not his style. Casey and Chuck packed the van as Sarah and Carina got into the van. Chuck got into the front taking one last look at the ocean, then sharing a glance at Sarah. Smiling she buckled up.

 **MEXICO CITY**

Casey moved through the streets of Mexico City. The city was preparing for Día de los Muertos /Day of the Dead Celebrations. Sarah passed him the note that had the name of the Hotel on it. Heading south west of the downtown area to a plaza called Zocalo. The hotel was called Gran Hotel Ciudad de Mexico. Chuck stared out of the window. The plaza was decorated with Day of Dead memorabilia, ribbons and flags and life size skeletons. Chuck opened his window, so the van could hear the sounds of the bustling crowd. Excitement filled the van as they approached the Hotel, well at least for Chuck it did. Sarah looked at Carina. "My cover name down here is Vic Cross."

"Vic Cross, simple easy to remember. So, I guess your Chuck's Victoria Secret?"

Chuck looked up as he grabbed his bag. Trying not to react it was hard because he knew he wasn't the only one thinking about what happened after he himself made the same statement.

"So which one is Juan?"

Sarah looked around the lobby as they walked in. Casey went to the desk and Chuck sat down. He wasn't too thrilled to see Juan as the last time he saw him, he thought that he had reminded him of one Bryce Larkin. Sarah scanned back then saw Juan walking towards them. Sarah tapped Carina's shoulder then pointed in Juan's direction. "Wow Walker, you can sure pick them."

Chuck looked up, then saw the look on Sarah's face. Carina turned as Juan placed a kiss on Sarah's cheek. Sarah introduced Carina to Juan. Juan grabbed Carina's hand and kiss it. "A friend of Sarah's is a friend of mine."

"Juan, I want you to also meet the rest of my team from LA."

Casey returned with their keys. Juan Carlos, This is Major John Casey and Charles Carmichael."

Juan shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you."

Chuck gave him the head to toe glance then looked at Casey. The looks were uncanny.

"So, I see you got your keys. I made arrangements to have us stay here for the next few days. Talking with Sarah we can start up in the morning. I sent word that Elena was spotted in the plaza, so it shouldn't take long for Sergio or Maria to get here."

"Major, if you please I want to show you where you can set up your surveillance."

Casey nodded and followed Juan passing some of the keys to Chuck.

Chuck grabbed Sarah's bag and his and headed to the elevator. Chuck just looked around at the history of the building and the coolness of the antique elevator.

The doors opened and the three of them stepped in. Looking at the keys he told Sarah to press the third floor. Chuck stared at the numbers, not wanting to make eye contact. Chuck was the first out of the doors and his excitement of being in a place like this was becoming contagious as Sarah started to point out a few historical pieces on their way to their rooms. Carina just stared, the last time the three of them were together things were less than friendly. This just added to her suspicions about the two of them.

Chuck gave Carina and Sarah their key as Chuck passed Sarah her bag. As their hands touched they both felt that they could follow through on how they felt.

"Hey Walker, lets go shopping, we need a dress and it looks like you need to be seen so…"

"Chuck you want to join us?" Sarah raised her eyebrows. Hoping that he'd catch on. Plus, if Chuck was with them, he could flash if he needed to but Sarah wanted him close even if it wasn't the closeness she really wanted.

"Yeah why not, a new suit with a cool skeleton print on it might be what I need to blend in."

Chuck headed to his room and tossed his bags inside, locking his door he joined the girls.

Carina tossed her purchases on the bed as Sarah put hers on the bed and noticed that she still had one bag of Chucks. She laughed subtly then turned to Carina, but Carina was already in the shower. "Got to return one of Chuck's bags. Be right back."

"Yeah, ok."

Sarah grabbed her key and the bag, opened the door and turned left. Quickly knocking and hoping that Casey didn't answer. Chuck opened the door saw who it was and quickly pulled her in. Closing the door behind her he pushed her against the door. Their lips locked with a passionate kiss. Coming up for air, Sarah pushed the bag in between them. "Can't stay."

Chuck took the bag and walked more into the room. "Ok, I w-i-l-l m-i-s-s you."

Sarah walked to him and kissed him again. "Me too." In between kisses.

"Soon, this will be all over."

Placing her hand on his chest, she kissed his cheek then headed to the door. "Love you." Chuck looked up and smiled. "I love you to. Sweet dreams."

Sarah blew him a kiss. "Really?"

"You bring out the worst in me."

"Oh yes the worst."

Sarah opened the door then quickly closed it.

 **The next morning**

Having breakfast downstairs, Carina and Sarah start up a conversation but instead of speaking Spanish they start speaking Polish. Carina tilted her head slightly as two men sitting by the bar became intrigued by their conversation. Sarah watched as she sipped her coffee. Staring above her coffee cup, she checked them out. When one got up and Carina followed him. Seeing where he went, she waited walks to where he slipped in seeing that it was a hotel phone, she redialed the last number. The voice paused. Then hung up. Carina copied the number down then called Casey to check on the number. Heading back to the table, her phone rang. "It's a cell and based on the GPS whoever it belongs to is close by."

"Thanks Casey."

Sarah watched the second man. As the two got up, they headed out of the restaurant down the hall. The second man followed. Making him follow them, Carina and Sarah slipped into a hallway. The man followed, turning back after seeing it was dead end Carina stopped him from leaving and Sarah approached him from the back. The man charged Carina first and Carina was ready for him. Slipping her heels off she would use it as weapon if needed. The man felt her foot in his gut as he lowered himself in pain, Carina then grabbed his hand forcing his fingers back. Sarah came from behind and kicked his leg forcing him to his knees. "Who are you and who sent you?"

The man groaned in pain. Carina pushed his fingers further. "Not telling."

"Well, we gave you your chance."

Sarah stepped back as Carina released his fingers. Getting up Sarah threw and hard punch to his face knocking him to the floor. Carina checked his pockets, finding no id. She took a picture of his face. The two headed back to their rooms.

Casey patrolled the roof tops. Whoever was coming they wanted to be ready. Juan had undercover agents posted in and around the Hotel. Chuck had hacked into the CCTV feeds and local cameras. Juan took Carina who was already dressed in costume with him making their rounds and would be back in a few hours. Sarah was to stay in the Hotel. Chuck dressed in his suit opted for no makeup but a mask. Sitting in the lobby he used his lap top as a facial recognition. Hooking up to the Hotels cameras, Chuck would be able to see who was entering the Hotel or was near the Hotel by scanning their faces. Chuck watched the screen as it scanned everyone. Focusing on the screen he didn't hear Sarah call through his ear piece. The second time, he closed his lap top and headed up stairs. Reaching Sarah's door, he knocked. The door was open a jar. Opening it he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Calling out Sarah's name he turned when he heard her answer. Sarah closed the door behind her. Seeing that she wasn't dressed yet, he went to the window to see what he needed to flash on. "What do you want me to flash on?"

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

Turning around Sarah opened her bathrobe. She was wearing a purple laced ensemble. "S-a-r-a-h."

Walking towards her she lowered the bathrobe exposing her shoulders.

"I want you to flash."

Chuck trying to moisten his throat. "Flash. I think your doing the flashing."

Sarah dropped her bathrobe and walked towards Chuck. Sliding her hands down his arms she takes his laptop and puts it on the dresser. Slipping her hand inside his jacket she removes the jacket tossing it onto a chair. Grabbing his tie, she brings him close ever so gently kissing his lips. Slipping the tie off and his shirt she kissed his chest. "Sarah, I don't…."

Sarah covered his lips with her fingers. Reaching for his belt he finally gave in. Picking her up and having her straddle his hips he walked over to her bed. Covering her with his body, he took advantage of her limited clothing dragging his lips over all her exposed skin. Sending her into a frenzy. Leaning upwards he removed her ensemble and the rest of his clothing. Grabbing her left leg, the reunion was what they both needed. Lost in thought of making love, they used the time they had the best they could. Chuck rolled onto his back as Sarah planted kisses on his chest. Trying to catch his breath, his breaths were replaced with the air exchanging kisses as Sarah leaned in. Cupping her face with his hands they continued to kiss.

Looking at the clock, he unwraps his hold and turns his body placing his feet on the floor.

"You don't have to go."

"Yeah, I do."

Chuck was torn. Just days ago, it was just them. A dream that came true. Pure happiness. Now reality. Chuck started to loath missions. But was thankful for the time he had with Sarah. Getting up he grabbed his boxers and pants. Walking to the window he grabbed his shirt. Starting to button it up Sarah got up and slid her arms inside his waist and cupping his chest. Placing kisses on his back. Her touch made him shiver. Sarah apologized for the mission and leaving him weeks ago. Chuck reassured her by placing his hands over hers. "When this is all done. We hide in the apartment and order Spyro. Just you and me."

Sarah slid her arm out and wiped a tear and mumbled a response. Walking away she tried to compose herself. Chuck grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. Turning around. "Its been fun."

"Love you." Sarah spoke.

Chuck closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The Bartowski's are Getting a Divorce. I own nothing pure entertainment and creativity. Please review.

CHAPTER VII

Thanks for the reviews, comments and ideas. Now back to our story.

Sarah came down an hour later, with her bag in tow. Chuck looked up and made eye contact and her and her response made his heart skip a beat. But when Sarah saw Juan, Carina and Casey her innocence turned cold. She was no longer Sarah the girlfriend but Sarah the spy. She tried to show Chuck that those two sides could exist in one person, but it would be harder than she thought. Carina looked at the two and the way they acknowledged each other and how Chuck watched her. Carina knew that is wasn't a stalker kind of look or the are they or are they not looks they gave each other a year ago. And her suspicions were usually right on. But this wasn't the time or place to say otherwise. Juan pushed his way passed Chuck and gave Sarah a kiss. Chuck closed his eyes slightly as Juan's lips were that close to her. Sarah turned her cheek slightly avoiding a full kiss on the lips. She knew how to play the game but still showing Chuck that she was his. Casey turned to the team as they all sat down.

"It looks like the only way into the plaza now is north." Casey laid down a street map onto the table in the lobby. "So, if you and Juan make your way south up this side of the street then come back, Sarah you can then switch your look and do the same stretch hoping that Sergio sees you."

"But does Sergio know what Elena looks like?"

Sarah looked at Chuck. "I'm not sure. All I got was a piece of paper with her name on it. Unless he saw security footage of that night, he may not."

"What about Maria?"

Chuck was worried and the more he asked the more Sarah became concerned.

"No, Chuck is right." Carina replied.

"If Sergio doesn't know what Elena aka you look like, we are wasting our time."

Sarah leaned over. Casey gave her the CIA phone. Chuck picked up on what Sarah had in mind. Sarah grabbed her bag then slipped into the washroom. Coming back Chuck and the team where amazed how with just a wig, one person could change that much. Juan's expression clearly showed that he was all in. Carina, Casey knew that it was part of the job, but Chuck took it a little hard. Casey got up and snapped a few photos. One of the side her face, not giving too much away and another in the distance, which anyone looking at the picture couldn't really make her out. Sending it to Sarah's phone. Sarah took the pictures and sent them to Sergio.

The team waited. In no time Sergio responded. "Excellent, I will soon be there. Where are you?"

Sarah typed back. "Zocolo plaza."

"Ok I will find you."

Sarah got up, taking Juan with her. Heading out Sarah looks back at Chuck. It was the same look she gave him the day Bryce had returned and they were leaving the Buy More together. Chuck withdrew his eyes and grabbed his stuff to join Casey. Sarah and Juan slipped into the crowd blending in with the on lookers and dancers during the Día de los Muertos /Day of the Dead Celebrations. Casey and Chuck slipped up to the highest secure building they could find that allowed Casey a bird's eyes view of the Plaza. Sergio arrived and made his way through the crowd. "Sarah, Sergio has arrived. He is a block behind you." "Ok. Casey." "Hang on." Casey peers through the scope of his gun to see a black SUV pull up beside him. "Someone has pulled up beside Sergio." Sarah and Juan stop and look back. "What do you see?"

"Not sure who it is but he's not happy."

 **STREET LEVEL**

"Do you trust this Vic?"

"Yeah I do. Why?"

"I am thinking that you are being played."

"Your crazy."

"Am I? Do you know who to look for? Does Vic know who to look for?"

Sergio listened to his sister.

"But Vic just sent me a picture of her."

Sergio shows Maria the photo that Sarah/Vic had sent him.

Maria looked at the photo. Then looked up to her brother. "What does Vic look like?"

Sergio wasn't sure if he had a picture, scrolling his phone he managed to get one picture, but it was late afternoon and the light was awful. Maria looked at the photo. Only one person came to mind.

Shoving the phone back to her brother. "You have made a deal with the devil. Your precious Vic is actually the ghost that you are supposed to be finding, you idiot." Sergio looked at his phone. "Your wrong." "Am I?"

Pressing her finger on the window button. She stopped half way. "You better find your Vic or it will be your head." Maria rolled up the window and took off.

Sergio got on the phone and dialed Vic. But as the crowd dispersed he thought he saw what looked like Sarah/Vic up the street but now that his sister put the thought into his head that Vic could actually be Elena he started to doubt himself. He watched Sarah/Vic. Sarah turned slightly as she heard her phone ring. Sergio kept an eye on her. Sarah/Vic dug for her phone. Carina walked past Sergio, overhearing him speaking to himself. "Don't let you be her."

Carina crossed the street, walking a bit faster as she would in heels. Sarah still trying to get to her phone, she finally pulls it out of her purse. Sergio still watching up the street. Carina slips in and grabs her phone. Sarah looks up to see that Carina has taken her phone out of her hand. At the same motion Carina tells Sarah that Sergio knows that you might be Elena. Sarah slips back into the entrance of an alley where she was standing when her phone rang. Sergio looks and can't see her. Dialling again. Carina and Sarah look at the phone. Juan stands out on the street. "We have to move, he knows." "He knows what?" Casey trying to get answers for both questions." "Casey said that a car just pulled up."

"Yeah Maria."

"Casey where's Sergio?"

Casey looked again, and this time Chuck grabbed a pair of binoculars. "Fast on your left."

Sarah rips off the wig and Carina quickly puts it on and slips inside the canteen next door. Sarah runs her fingers through her hair and grabs Juan. Juan snuggles inside her neck as the team hears muffles sound and heavy breathing. Sergio dials again and still no answer.

Sergio still calling Sarah/Vic as he walks closer. Sarah and Juan walk out from the entrance of the alley.

Seeing Sarah/Vic he puts his phone away. Sergio sees her blond hair and Juan fixes his shirt. "How come you didn't answer?"

Sarah adjusted her dress. "Sorry, the crowd…. You called?"

Just then Sergio looked up to see who he thought was Sarah. Carina slipped out the back and into a taxi. Sergio ran towards the taxi only getting a glimpse of the person. The taxi sped down the street.

Sarah approached Sergio. "Can you tell me what is going on?"

"I could ask the same thing!"

"I asked you to look out for Elena and now she gotten away?"

"What do you mean? I didn't scare her off. She was ahead of us and we ducked into the alley, still keeping an eye on her then you show up."

"She got away! I called you."

Sarah/Vic looked at her phone, Carina had deleted any incoming calls. Looking at her phone. "No, sorry. No calls. Just the one I sent you early with the picture."

Now Sergio was obviously confused. Chuck and Casey slip into the crowd and stopped across the street hiding amongst the crowd.

"Sergio what's going on?"

Sergio turns around. "My sister thinks?"

"Your sister thinks what?"

Sarah/Vic approached him and placed her hand on his arm. "Your sister thinks what?"

Sergio didn't know what to think nor what to say. If Sarah/Vic wasn't Elena then who did he see? Sarah/Vic finally convinced Sergio to let her do her job and not to listen to his sister. "You know Sergio, your sister might be too invested in this. Don't you want me to get the job done?"

Sergio hesitated, then looked at Sarah/Vic. "Yeah, I do."

"Then I, we need to go. If we go now, we might get an idea on where she went from the taxi company." Sergio nodded and left Sarah/Vic as a black Sedan pulled up and Sergio jumping in, seeing Ramon inside. Sarah and Juan walked a few blocks back to the Hotel while Casey and Chuck were their eyes and ears. "Keep going." Casey repeating to Sarah and Juan. "He's got a guy following you on your left by the faded green car." Sarah looked casually back to see that the man was just a few cars away from them. Casey and Chuck slipped across the street and came up behind the man that was following him. Chuck slipped in front cutting him off and as he stumbled Casey grabbed him taking care of the threat.

Casey speaks into his watch. "All good meet back at the Hotel."

Carina takes the wig off and grabs her phone as she enters the Hotel. Dialling he answered. "Can you talk?"

"Hey, Chica. No, Bella. The boss and I are driving, have work to do. Maybe later and you and I can finish were we left off?" "Ok we need to meet." "Yes, Ciao Bella." Grabbing the wig, she slips her key into the slot and opens the door tossing the wig then grabbing a drink. "Well that was fun?"

The rest still unsure of what went down. "Thanks Carina. How did you know?"

"I came up behind him just as the person in the car rolled up the window."

"Did you see who it was?"

"Definitely female."

"Maria!" Sarah not thrilled.

Carina walked back and sat down. "Then Sergio talked to himself as he dialed a number. And says, Don't let you be her. So I knew he meant you."

Sarah looked around, Chuck wanted to do something. It pained him to stand back.

"So now what?"

Casey walked to the window. Looking down to the crowd. Turning back to face the group. "We watch. If Sergio is unsure whether Sarah is Vic or Elena, either way we are screwed. Maria obviously knows that you are Elena and that you're here, why else would she put the thought into Sergio's head. And Sergio wants to believe that your loyal and your Vic Cross. So, if he continues to allow his sister to think for him, Santos death might be questioned as well, and his plans for the transport might not go as we think they will.

"I can get someone to watch the transports for awhile as we decide what to do next." Juan added and Casey nodded. Juan said good bye leaving the room with Casey and Carina. Chuck sat by the bar hoping to get some time alone with Sarah, but with all that was going on it might not happen.

Sarah changed and stared at her phone. She had to call Sergio with some sort of an update but what would she tell him. Chuck sitting on the chair by the couch, slipped his ears buds out. The room was quiet but for how long. Getting up, he walked over to Sarah and stood behind her holding her the hand with the phone. Leaning back into his chest they stayed close. Chuck cherished the brief moment then he turned her around. Not a second later he kissed her. "You ok?"

"Now I am."

"I'm happy that you think my kisses are magical but that is not why I kissed you."

"I know. Its just…I wished I could be in two places at once."

Then Chuck looked at Sarah's phone. Kissing her forehead. "You're a genius."

Chuck took the phone and sent the photos that Casey took to his computer. Scanning them, he scanned them into one of those scenic photo shop apps. Bringing images of past Day of The Dead celebrations, he found pictures of the plaza. Taking Sarah's figure Chuck was able to superimpose her figure into background with someone that may or may not look like Sarah herself, making them as real as if he had taken the photos himself. Then he had her aka Elena head to Puebla, hopefully Sergio would think that she was heading there. If Sergio believed that Elena was no longer in Mexico City but heading back to Puebla, his sister might show more of her cards. And maybe Chuck thought they could use Elena's presence to end this mission. Sarah sat down beside Chuck and locked her arms in with his as he typed away moving and editing the photos. Unplugging her phone from his computer he continued to hold it as he waited for Sarah to grab it. Sarah took the phone and squeezed Chuck's arm. "Thanks for saving my ass." Chuck looked back and took a look. "It doesn't need saving it looks pretty good as it is." Sarah nudged him. As they both smiled at each other, Chuck turned slightly as Sarah looked up. Leaning in, it reminded them of when Montgomery wanted them to kiss. This time is was not a test but the real thing. Their lips never left as Sarah got up and placed her hands on his shoulders. Pushing him back Chuck held her as they both fell to the pillow. Lips and arms moving in sync till they sprang up and Sarah took her phone. "Thanks Chuck I will phone Sergio." Carina and Casey walk in just as Sarah finished her sentence. Chuck did the fast check to see if anything was out of place. "Hey, guys glad your back. Chuck had an idea…." Sarah told Casey and Carina what Chuck thought of and did. Both thought that it might work. They waited as Sarah called, Casey began to track Sergio's cell. "Sergio, Vic here."

"What did you find out?"

"I just got back. I am sending you some pictures. Juan and I were able to follow her by heading to the taxi company like I said. They dropped her off a few blocks away, so we walked around till we saw her. Then she saw that she was being followed and called someone, the next thing, we knew she was heading to a private air field. We are leaving soon as well."

"Where is going?"

"She's heading back to Puebla?"

"Puebla!"

Maria looks up as she is listening to Sergio's call. "Puebla?"

"Yes and she wasn't alone."

Sergio looked at his sister and saw that the photos were coming through. "Ok Vic I will look at the pictures and I will get back to you. Thanks."

Sergio hung up looking at his sister.

"Now what?"

Maria stood up. "We kill her as soon as we can." Maria walked to the window looking down at the festivities.

Ramon stands outside making a mental note then gathers his composure and walks in. "Hey boss, any word?"

Sergio turned around. "Yes, pack up we are heading back to Puebla in morning."

"Anything else?"

"Till then we celebrate. Its' Día de los Muertos after all."

Sergio grabs a glass of wine and downs it then leaves. Maria looks back at the door then picks up the phone. "Its me, sounds like she heading back to Puebla, see what flight she's on and keep an eye on her till I get there. She can't foil this plan this time."

The voice on the other end, slips their gear into a bag and heads out.

 **Gran Hotel Ciudad de Mexico**

Sarah and Carina pack their things hoping to get one more night of celebrating but that was the life of a spy. Chuck zipped his bag and tossed it on the carrier as Casey walked in. "Almost done Bartowski."

Chuck didn't look convinvced.

"Are we?"

"Yeah. We know that they are probably worrying about Elena. She is obviously was a threat then and even more now. We can use that. Smoke them out, figure out where the other three transports are, why the person that called Langston wanted Rafael killed and find out if this USB really exists."

Casey grabbed the carrier and patted Chuck's shoulder. "Good job."

Chuck liked that Casey was pleased with what he had done but even if this was the break they desperately needed, Sarah's life was still and would continue to be in danger till they were safe back in LA.

Juan arrived with a large SUV after Casey called him telling him of the changes. Carina also tried to get in contact with her informant but her call always went to voice mail. Carina piled into the far back, forcing Sarah to sit in middle with Chuck. Juan and Casey in front. Sarah smiled as she saw her travelling companion. Carina stretched out in the back. "Ok you two, no making out, you hear." Chuck swallowed hard. Sarah knew that Carina was trying to get Chuck to react. Changing the subject, they sat down and looked forward. Carina smiled then closed her eyes. She had two hours to get some sleep. Sarah stared out of the window as Casey drove through the streets. Hundreds of people lined the streets unaware of people like Maria and Sergio. Chuck slid down a bit in his seat and rested his head on the back of his seat. Sarah took a quick glance and saw that Carina was out. Innocently Sarah laid her head on Chucks lap. Chuck covered her up with his jacket and slipped his hand underneath holding her hand and stroking her face with his other hand. In no time she was alseep.

Casey drove into Puebla taking a back road to the air field that he figured that Sergio would have men awaiting Elena's arrival. Chuck stepped out and opened the back hatch grabbing Sarah's bag and their gear. Chuck pulled out five bullet proof vests and passed them out. Chuck turned and offered one to Sarah. Sarah wasn't too keen to wear one if she was suppose to look like Elena. But when she saw that Chuck had brought it out she knew she had to make it work. Slipping off her shirt she slipped it on over her tank top. Sliding into her leather jacket she got ready. Juan and Carina grabbed their gear and headed to a spot that they could still watch the hanger and whoever entered. Juan knew that he couldn't be seen with 'Elena' so Casey stayed with Sarah and Chuck stayed back with them. Sarah knew that she just had to be seen, and that these guys were there to make sure that her story checked out. Minutes later Carina looked up to see a car coming over the sandy hills. "Heads up guys, car coming no lights, brown or black truck, about four or five that I can see."

Sarah and Casey stood by the small plane and Chuck took it upon himself to look like the pilot. It was too late for Chuck to hide. The truck pulled up and Carina scanned the truck. Relaying to the team. 'Hey boss, we are here. Looks like she not alone. Two other males, we can't see their faces. But its her boss.'

"Guys, someone in the truck is talking to someone, not sure who?'

"Continue to listen, hopefully they say who they are talking to."

Sarah and Casey pulled out crates that they found near the plane and Chuck crawled into plane making it look like they getting ready for something.

'Boss what do you want us to do?'

'Watch her, she heads into Puebla before we get there take her.'

'And the two guys?'

'I don't need them, its her I want. And if I get there before my brother, well I guess I have to make sure this time she dies.'

'Do you want us to get in touch with N –'

'Not yet, once Elena tells me where the USB is, Nevaeh is next on my list.'

The truck turned around and headed back up the sandy hill. Carina and Juan ran back to the hanger.

"Guys they left but I think that they are still close. And you won't believe this. They were talking to Maria. She wants Elena dead and some person named Nevaeh is next. And Sarah do you know anything about a USB?"

Sarah looked at Chuck then looked at the rest. "Rafael had it on him, but I never came back with it. After I left the dinner I headed across the street with the other guests and…."

Sarah looked towards the floor. Trying to remember what she did next. Kicking herself Chuck looked at Casey. Hoping that he'd say something that would make Carina and Juan not focus on Sarah.

Carina and Juan followed Casey as they mapped their way out of the hanger. Chuck looked at Sarah. He knew she needed some space.

 **SAFE HOUSE**

The five kept busy coming up with ideas to get Maria, Sergio and the transports. Chuck poured himself another cup of coffee seeing Sarah walk in he poured her one. Passing a cup to her, she didn't smile as she use to when he gave her a cup. Sitting down at the table, she nodded a thank you. Chuck smiled. He knew that she had been up most of the night trying to remember what she did after leaving the dinner. Chuck liked having her close to him but this was the first time that their closeness had the biggest crevasse separating them. Getting up he walked past her. She stopped him by grabbing his hand. Not looking up. "Thanks for the coffee."

Chuck stood for a little longer beside her then walked away. ' _Think Chuck, what would Sarah have done with the USB?'_ Chuck tapped the keys on his key board. ' _Paris, crowd, where did they take them?'_

Chuck looked up at Sarah. "Hey Sarah". Whispering.

Sarah turned around. "Where did you go after the Consulate dinner? I mean, you said that you left with the crowd?"

Sarah got up and sat down in the chair next to Chuck. "Yeah, I figured that if I stayed with the others I could blend in till help arrived. Why?"

"Just throwing ideas around. Did you go inside somewhere?"

Chuck brought up a google map of the Embassy. Enlarging the image, he read off some of the business and streets hoping to jogged Sarah's memory.

The later that day, Chuck's computer sat with the street view of the Embassy in Paris. The team got word that Sergio had arrived with Maria and where heading to the warehouse that the team had been weeks before. Carina had left to make an appearance with the DEA and share their intel. Carina still tried to get ahold of her informant and when she finally did, his message was very cryptic. She agreed to meet with him but decide not to go alone. Convincing Casey to join her she had to come clean.

Casey meeting up with Carina. "Sarah was right. You did have someone on the inside."

"We had to turn someone. Otherwise we wouldn't have a case. If we, I mean me. If I knew that Sarah was involved."

"No one really knew, except Chuck. Someone sent him an email and he picked up on it which led us here. We didn't know that when she left LA and her new mission involved her past."

"She left LA?"

"Yeah, something went haywire on our last mission together and the next thing she left."

"Tough mission?"

"No not really, well I guess any mission is tough, but Chuck was in danger and I guess we all took it a little hard."

Carina continued to listen to Casey. The old Sarah wouldn't leave a mission no matter what. So why now?

The informant entered the room blinded folded. Casey looked at the man and lifted the blind fold. Casey turned to Carina. "He's your informant!"

"Yeah, why?"

Casey turned to face Carina. "Sarah knew that Ramon wasn't the man the CIA was looking for. She needs to be here."

Casey exited then return. "She's on her way."

Chuck heard Sarah's phone ring. "Ok Casey I will be right there." Grabbing her jacket, she turned to face Chuck. Juan was in the other room. "Chuck you stay here, I will be back soon. Casey and Carina need me to see something."

"I can come."

Sarah walked over to Chuck and held his hand. "I know, but the sooner I go the sooner I can be back."

Chuck smiled a slight smile. Sarah brought her lips to his. The fervor of the kiss made them a little light headed. Coming up for air. "That is why I need to come back." Chuck's smile was as big as his heart. Catching his breath, he opened the door then closed it behind her.

Sarah arrived 20 minutes later. Walking in she sees a man sitting with his back to the door. Carina jumps off the table that she was sitting on and looks up. "Hey blondie."

"Hey."

"Before you freak out let me explain."

Sarah walked in front of the man. She couldn't believe her eyes. There sat Ramon Angel, Sergio's second in command. Ramon looked at Sarah. "Vic?"

Carina stepped up. "Ramon this is CIA Agent Sarah Walker and Major John Casey of the NSA."

"You're a spy?"

"And your dead if you don't talk." Casey moved in forcing Sarah to tap him on the shoulder.

"Ramon, yes I am spy and I need your help. Sergio needs to be stopped and I, we believe that you can help us. What do you know about a person named Elena?"

Ramon looked at the three. "You know about Elena?"

"More than you know but we need to know why Sergio is so interested in her?"

"It's not Sergio. Its his sister Maria. Supposedly, this Elena killed her husband like four years ago and she wants revenge now."

"Four years ago?"

"Yeah I guess he was poisoned but from what I know, he wasn't suppose to die that night."

The three looked confused. "Not that night?"

"I guess Maria wanted him gone long before that."

"Why was he in Paris?"

"He was seeing his mistress. She had some information that Rafael needed and didn't want Maria to know about a job or something? I guess this job was pretty big because it still hasn't moved."

Casey whispered to Sarah. "The transports?"

Ramon, what else do you know, about Paris?"

"His mistress followed him there. She and him had made a deal that would allow him to move a lot of product and other things across the US and Mexican border. They planned to follow through when Rafael wanted more. He heard that some Politicians were going to be there. Taking his body guard Francisco Javier with him they were able to get tickets for a Consulate dinner. They were supposed to meet someone that could help them move their cargo faster. But."

"But what?"

"Maria found out that her husbands' mistress was in contact with an CIA official from the beginning and she had gotten in too deep. The mistress found out that Rafael was planning to kill her after she handed over documentation to transport their cargo across the border. Also the people he had working for him were not so friendly. But this woman, Elena killed him before he could get the information that they needed, to ship across the border."

"This info. Where is it?"

"Don't know? Don't know who has it? But Maria thinks that Elena has it and she wants it back."

Sarah walked in front of Ramon. "Elena doesn't have it."

"And how do you know that?"

Sarah looked at Ramon. "Because I am Elena?"

Ramon nervously chuckled.

Sarah baited him, more like intimidation but who was he going to tell. "That is why you need to be really careful on how you answer the next few questions. What is the name of Rafael's mistress and who's the name of the agent she called and why?"

Ramon looked at the three. One could keep him out of jail, the second one was too strong for him and the third even though she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, she scared him. "The mistresses name was Nevaeh Guadalupe. And I don't know the agents name, but I did hear Maria say that, Nevaeh called him to warn him that she had been found out and that he was planning to kill someone. And those who sat the table worked for him except for this Elena. I guess you?"

"So, how come Francisco survived?"

"Don't know, maybe his steroids and all the other enhancement drugs just made him pass out?"

"When did he come back to Mexico? He was presumed dead."

Sarah knew that he didn't end up at the morgue. _'So, someone had to take his body'_.

"Who came for him?"

"Maria must have had someone come, because she knew that you were there, or you were the last person to see her husband alive. And when she went to identify the body later that week, she wasn't too concerned about his death but what was in his belongings."

Sarah and Carina continued to question him. "Ramon, thanks for helping, I just have a few more questions." Ramon nodded. "You said that Nevaeh was Rafael's mistress and that she had connections outside the USA and Mexico and what she had promised him was an opened door across the border but that didn't happen because of some intel on a USB drive and a hit on that agent."

"Yeah I guess you can say that. So basically, you prevented a few CIA agents from being killed." In the end Ramon was thankful that Sarah believed him and that he wasn't her mark. Not letting him off easy, he still had to work for them. Ramon was trying to do good. And now he had to continue doing just that.

Sarah walked away taking Casey with her. "So, Langston was her contact and when he wouldn't sign off on it. She went looking for someone else?"

"Maybe, and when he got word, he called you in to see what you could find out. And when he got more intel, he changed the order?"

"Possibly? But why then would Chuck flash on the email?"

"I'm guessing to find the USB, or maybe the Intersect always had files that needed to be closed or maybe it just happened that this mission was a way to end it."

Casey looked at Sarah. "Either way, if Chuck didn't flash on the intel, we wouldn't have known a lot of what we already know. But I don't know why it would be in the intersect and why Langston would want it found now?"

"Chuck had a few upgrades, maybe like you said these are missions that needed to be closed, maybe he was tying up a tie up a few loose ends?"

"Maybe, but I wonder if Chuck knows when these files that he flashes on are downloaded. If you were in Paris four years ago. Bryce downloaded the files almost two years ago. Langston had to include these files during that time."

"Right but how would he have known that Bryce would steal the Intersect send it to Chuck and exactly at this moment know that we are on the case?"

If Casey and Sarah were confused before all of this, they were now blown away.

Carina left with Ramon and would meet them back at the safe house.

"We better get back." Casey nodded and followed Sarah out.

Juan walks out to where Chuck was sitting. "Let's go."

"What?"

"Let's go. I want to check out the warehouse."

Chuck stands up. "We better wait for Sarah and Casey."

"They called, we will meet them there. I got word that things are moving."

Chuck wasn't sure what to do. And if they did call why didn't they call him or come back and tell them in person. "Come on Chuck, you want this to be over, right?"

"Yeah, I do but we have to…"

"Play by the rules." Juan laughed.

Chuck grabbed his coat. Reaching inside his sleeve he pressed his watch.

Sarah and Casey both look at their phones. Chucks watch had gone off. Casey turned the car around. Fearing the worst, they looked at Casey's phone. Chuck was on the move but why. Casey knew that he wasn't at the safe house but heading to another familiar location. 

Juan pulls up as the afternoon sun was behind them. Chuck steps out and looks around. The neighbourhood was very quiet, almost too quiet. Chuck sees the truck that he had seen weeks ago that followed him and Casey as well as the transports in behind the fence.

Chuck whispered to Juan. "What are we doing here again? And where is Sarah and Casey?"

"I need to find the three missing transports, they have to be on this block, cause why would they have some on one side of the street and not the rest?"

"Cause those other three are more important."

"Exactly, so where would you hide something that is as big as those transports but have them close enough to move quickly."

Chuck looked around the buildings.

A caravan drove up to the warehouse. Chuck and Juan ducked and slipped behind a building overlooking that entrance. The car stopped and the doors opened. Chuck flashed. It was Francisco Javier stepping out then turning extending his hand as a middle age woman stepped out. Chuck flashed again, this time on one Maria del Rosario. Juan waited as the two walked inside the gate. Seeing his opportunity he ran across the street, but Chuck stayed back. Peeking around the corner he tried to see where Juan went, bobbing his head to get a better look, he heard an all too familiar sound. A sound that Casey had made many times. The cold tip of the gun pressed the back of his head. Chuck slowly stood up straighter than he was. Chuck closed his eyes, trying to prevent a flash, but a flash would keep him safe, but he didn't know what happened to Juan. Then the man spoke. "Let's go and join your friend."

The man grabbed Chuck's jacket and pulled him back. Chuck walked ahead with his hands slightly raised. Chuck looked up as he saw Sarah and Casey pull up. Sarah started to run towards him but Chuck looked at her shaking his head slightly. Casey pushed her back and out of the view of the man holding the gun. The man with the gun turned to face their direction but saw nothing. Chuck walked through the gate.


	8. Chapter 8

The Bartowski's are Getting a Divorce. I own nothing pure entertainment and creativity. Please review.

CHAPTER VIII

Thanks for the reviews, comments and ideas. Now back to the final chapter.

Chuck and Juan were forced into an office over looking the compound. Chuck could tell that things were moving pretty fast, compared to the last time he was there. The trucks he saw were now fully loaded with tarped pallets and heavily guarded men. Chuck continued to look till one of the men behind him hit him with the base of his gun, knocking Chuck to the floor. Chuck got up and could feel the warm blood pooling at the base of his neck. Juan followed but didn't want the same treatment. Tossed into the office the door was closed, as people ran back and forth outside.

Moments later the door opened, and three men entered. Chuck recognized one of them as the first guy he had knocked out a week before and the second guy was the one who had a few some not so nice punches to his gut. The third guy was Sergio. The first two men instantly recognized Chuck and but Sergio wasn't too sure at first, till he remembered him kissing Vic at the night club. Sergio walked over to Juan. "So, you are looking for something?"

Juan looked up. "No, just waiting for Vic. She told me to wait for her here."

"Did she now?"

"Yeah."

"And this guy?"

"Don't know, he was here when I arrived." Chuck gave him a dirty look.

Sergio walked back towards Chuck. "You're that guy that Vic said you two had a thing. And that you couldn't let her go."

"Well, she is a catch."

"Funny. Yes, she is a catch. But its also funny that her current boyfriend and her secret lover just happened to be in the same place at the same time."

"C-o-incidence?"

"Maybe." Sergio turned and punched Chuck's right side. Chuck fell to his knees. Sergio nodded for the other two guys to pick him up.

Sergio grabbed Chuck's face with his hand. "But what I don't get, the other day, Juan was making out with Vic in an alley supposedly trying to find someone for me and you two show up here without her?

"Boss." One of the first guy interrupted. "I told you the last time we found this guy, Vic beat him up but got away, it's the same guy. He came in the side door and the next thing I was out." The second guy also spoke. "Vic and I were alone in the room with this guy and Vic gave him a run over." Sergio walked up to him and saw the faint bruises still visible on his face. "And to add to this reunion, you showed up at my club claiming to be her lover, kiss her and you still stick around. My sister was right?"

"Your sister, have I met her. She sounds delightful?"

Juan whispered to Chuck. 'What are you doing?'

Chuck never responded.

"Leave my sister out of this."

"Well you brought her up."

Chuck feeling pretty good.

Sergio walked around the room. "Get them a chair." The two men then forced Chuck and Juan to sit, zip tying their arms behind them. Sergio looked at Chuck and Juan. "So, who's going to tell me why you're here?"

Chuck and Juan stayed silent. Frustrated Sergio left, leaving the two men outside. Juan nervously tried to loosen his ties. Chuck tried to wiggle out of his as well, but unless they were cut, the chance of breaking free would involve you breaking your thumb. Chuck didn't like pain, but between his rib pain and his head that was throbbing, what would a broken thumb do. Chuck slid his right hand closer to his right, trying to get the right amount of torque to break his thumb, the thought of breaking his thumb wasn't going to be easy.

An hour later Chuck figured, had gone by. The two men came and grabbed Juan taking him out. Chuck could hear Juan's flesh being used as a punching bag there was more to what Chuck was hearing. When Chuck heard a woman's voice. The punching stopped. Moments later Juan was dragged inside and forced onto the other chair. Chuck looked over to Juan as his face showed exactly what he had heard. Chuck knew he had to act fast.

Sarah waited outside trying to get inside, but after Chuck and Juan were forced inside the warehouse they tightened up security. Casey ran back trying to get in the way he did the first time but nothing. "Any word?"

"No." Sarah paced the street.

"Call Sergio."

"And tell him what? That I'm outside and you have the wrong guy."

"No, see what he says, how he responds."

Sarah dialed Sergio's number. Sergio heading back to the office, looking at his phone. Motioning to the others to stay quiet. "Sergio, Vic here? Got some word on Elena."

"Do you?" His tone was snarky.

"Yeah, I guess that someone else is looking for her as well?"

Sergio wasn't sure if this was truth or just a play. "Who's after her as well?"

Sarah looked at Casey. She couldn't say the CIA/DEA. She whispered to Casey. 'What should I tell him?'

Casey whispered back. 'Tell him Nevaeh is looking for him.'

Sarah put the phone back to her mouth. "I got word that Nevaeh might be after Elena but you as well? And that Juan and I were coming to meet you."

Sergio knew that Juan might be telling the truth. But that didn't explain why Chuck

was there again.

"Sergio, can we meet?" Sergio still wasn't convinced that Vic was being straight with him. Pausing, he put the phone to his mouth. "No somethings come up."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. As Casey watched and waited. Then Sarah heard what sounded like Maria voice.

"Vic I got to go. Will call you later."

Sarah put her phone down.

"And?"

"He knows something. He has Chuck and Juan."

"You don't know that for sure. Then why doesn't he want to meet?"

Both Casey and Sarah looked across the street.

"If Juan's been made maybe then Chuck is..."

"Chucks not a spy but he was with me at the club and if Sergio makes that connection."

"Chuck is smart. He'll find a way out."

Sarah nervousness just went up a notch. Sarah looked to her right as Carina showed up after sending Ramon back in.

"What's happening?"

"Don't know."

"And Chuck is inside?"

"Yeah." Casey spoke for Sarah.

"Well I sent Ramon back, at least we have someone in on the inside."

Sarah wasn't convinced.

"I know what your doing?"

Sarah scanning the building.

"I know you want inside but we can't risk that yet. Both your alias's are compromised and it didn't sound like he was to interested in knowing that Nevaeh might be in the picture again."

"You don't know what I want." Sarah looking at Casey. "Sorry, its just."

"I know, its Chuck."

Those words were like knives digging into her soul. Flashes of the last few days fluttered through her mind like a moving picture, the laughs, the kisses, making love for the first time. It wasn't suppose to go down like this.

Carina walked towards Sarah. "S-arah, I might have an idea."

"Casey can you hack into Ramon phone or something get ears on the inside?"

Casey looked at Carina. "Your phone." Carina pulled out her phone and passed it to Casey. Casey texted Ramon. "We need eyes on the inside." Turning the corner of the stairs, Ramon stopped when he heard his phone. Reading is text he texted back. "Ok."

Ramon dialed back, Carina answers seeing Ramon's phone on camera. Ramon switched the direction nods into the camera. Seconds later the three saw what looked like set of stairs. Ramon fiddled with the camera and placed it in his jacket pocket facing out. The three continue to watch as Ramon headed down the hall seeing Sergio. "Where have you been?"

Ramon staring straight. "Just taking care of a few things. What's the look for?"

Sergio couldn't explain so he had him follow him to the office. Sarah held her breath. Sergio walked in first, opening the door so that Ramon could enter. Ramon looked up seeing Chuck and Juan tied to chairs. Sarah's eyes instantly went to Chuck. She saw his collar had blood on it. Ramon then turned facing Juan. The three saw that he wasn't looking to good.

"Why is Juan tied up and who is this guy?"

"They were snooping around outside."

Ramon looked back and stood in front of Chuck. Chuckling slightly. "Aren't you the one that Vic slapped in the club?"

Chuck faked laughed with him. Then Ramon leaned in. 'They are watching.' Chuck looked up as Ramon pointed to the camera. 'Blondie, Red Head and muscles.'

Chuck swallowed then looked at the camera. Sarah had seen that look before. It was her least favourite look he had. Sarah remembered that same look when Longshore had taken Chuck to the rooftop and they were saying their last goodbyes.

Ramon walked back and leaned against the desk. "So, what are you going to do with them?"

"Don't know, and I don't know who to trust. Plus, my sister is here."

Ramon looked at Chuck and Juan. "Does she still want Elena?"

"Who knows, but when she hears that these two were sniffing around."

Juan looked up. "I wouldn't say I was snooping. I told you I was waiting for Vic, and I don't know this guy."

Sergio turned back to look at Juan. "Well let me introduce you to." Turning to Chuck. "What is your name?"

"Bruce."

The three looked at each other. Only Sarah knew the reason why he said that name. "Well Bruce. Meet Juan Carlos. Juan Carlos meet your girlfriend's boy toy. I guess he couldn't stay away, cause the other night he showed up at my club and they sure put on a show. I mean the lip lock. It was well, so real that if you didn't think they weren't a couple before that kiss you would definitely think that after that kiss. At the same time Chuck and Sarah cheeks drew a faint redness.

Juan looked at Chuck. "Your him?"

Sergio stopped. "You're the one that has been sharing her bed."

Sarah turned to listen hoping that he wouldn't answer. Chuck looked at Juan. "I guess your not a Don Juan, if she came looking for me. And that kiss was well not to complain, or anything it was pretty darn good." Juan rocked his chair knocking into Chuck making Chuck fall over. "Just go with it." Chuck nodded. Ramon and Sergio picked Juan up then Chuck. "So how long?"

"Awhile."

"You followed her."

"Obviously. I guess you couldn't cut it."

Juan started to move again.

Sergio yelled. "That's enough!"

"Get over it. Vic gets around. I don't care I just want to know why you're here."

"I told you."

"Me too."

"I might believe Juan's story, but yours."

Chuck could tell that Sergio wasn't the smartest man in the room, for him this could work. "Sergio, your right." Sergio faced Chuck. "You want to know why I am was snooping around. Well its simple. Follow the other guy, he would eventually take you to the girl. And I bet that Vic is near by."

Sergio remembered that Vic had called. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. Sergio walked to the door. Ramon walked closer to Chuck. "Ramon come on."

Ramon shrugged his shoulders slightly.

The room was quiet.

Juan titled his head back. "Man, that was close."

"They were watching."

"Who?"

"Ramon's on our side. His phone was picking everything up."

"So now what?"

"We need to get out of these ties."

Sarah, Carina and Casey continued to watch as Sergio and Ramon walked down the hall towards another room. Walking in, there sat Maria. "What's going on down there?"

"Nothing."

"Brother when you say nothing I know your lying to me."

Turning to Ramon. "Ramon what's going on?"

"Just a misunderstanding, right Sergio?"

Sergio looked up at his sister then back to Ramon. "Yeah, just a misunderstanding."

"Good, any word on Vic?"

"Yeah, she called, wants to meet. Got some news. And she mentioned Nevaeh."

Maria got up. "She said what?"

"She said that Nevaeh is after Elena as well."

Maria loathed that woman. Not only for the fact that she was sleeping with her husband or that she got him killed. She herself wanted to do that but that she got the USB stolen. With out the USB drive Maria's future would go up in flames.

"Why would Vic say that Nevaeh was after Elena?"

"It's not only Elena that she is after, but Vic said that she wants me as well."

Ramon threw another curve ball into the game. "Maybe Nevaeh hired Elena, maybe Nevaeh knew about the USB. Maybe Nevaeh is Elena?"

Casey was impressed, but would that thought pass Maria's suspicious nature.

"No, Nevaeh is Spanish, last name Guadalupe and Elena is French/Polish. She was the one that we trusted to get our transports across the border. She had connections that we thought were legit. She knew what to say, how to move etc…. Rafael was hooked. They were an item for almost two years. Then I found out that our money was being moved, contacts disappearing, product not being shipped. I confronted Rafael and as mad as I was I needed the USB that she had created with all the codes and manifests that we would need, to cross the border with out anyone asking questions. But when I found out that her contacts were that of the CIA. I told Rafael and he said that he would take care of it. The next thing I knew he flew to Paris with her and after a weekend in a swanky Hotel, he found out that she had made a called state side after they got there, asking for help. Then he died at a Consulate dinner."

"How do you know he had the USB on him."

"Because Francisco helped get rid of her body, dumping it in a field outside the park by the hotel and he saw Rafael slip it into his suit jacket. When I went to claim his things, it was gone. I checked everyone else's items as well. The only other person not accounted for was a guest named Elena Truffaut and so no USB."

Ramon shifted making his jacket lapel cover the screen. Carina tried to turn the volume up. The three continued to listen.

Sergio walked over to his sister. "And you think that Vic is Elena?"

"Yes, and why would Vic mention the name Neveah? She's been dead for four years."

Carina looked at her phone no connection. "Now what?" Looking at her phone. "Call him back?"

Sarah grabbed her phone and texted back. "Tell Chuck and Juan to run, we are outside."

"And what good is that going to do."

"Sarah. Where are you going?"

"Inside."

Just as Sarah was heading to the building a transport drove out of the compound.

"Do we follow?"

"I'm not." Sarah looking at Carina.

Carina just stood there. Carina got on her phone and reached for Casey's keys. "Agent Miller, in pursuit of a 18 wheel transport heading west on….."

Carina drove off following the transport.

Ramon felt his phone, pulling it out of his pocket. "Tell Chuck and Juan to run, we are outside."

Acting quickly, "Boss, what do you want me to do with Bruce and Juan."

"Who?"

Sergio looked at Ramon. "Nothing." Then looked at his sister. "Its just some men that work for us."

Chuck needed to move as it had been too long since Ramon and Sergio had left. Taking his right hand, he grabbed his left hand and felt for the joint. He had heard Casey say hundreds of times, 'If your ever in zip ties and need to get out try to dislocate your thumb.'

Chuck closed his eyes and on one two three he pressed the thumb joint. He felt it dislocate. The pain shot through his wrist and up his arm. Slipping his hand out he brought his left hand up and kept it close to his stomach. Walking over to Juan he grabbed a letter opener and pried the tie open. Helping Juan, they make it to the door.

Juan stumbled as Chuck tried not to think of the pain in his hand. Juan headed down the hall looking for a phone. Finally finding but couldn't call out. Chuck looked for something to alleviate his pain, only finding some duct tape and some card board. Quickly making a splint, he wrapped up his thumb the best he could.

Coming to a set of stairs they see a way out. As Chuck holds Juan up they reach the stairs. Chucks looks up to see four men coming from their far left towards them on the second floor. Turning back two more show up. Chuck decides to use his last card, hopefully it does the trick. Sitting Juan down Chuck flashes just in time as the first two men receive Chuck's first blows. The men are startled but come back for more as Chuck flips and slams his fist into the taller mans throat then turning slightly making his foot come in contact with his face. The man falls to the floor out cold. The second of the two come charging Chuck but he ducks slightly and the second man flies over Chuck falling over the balcony, out cold. The other four men surround Chuck as they charge. Chuck knocks the guns out of the two that had guns, but the two others grab him from behind and they each take turns using Chuck as a punching bag. Chuck forces his head back hitting the one to his left and releasing his hold. Managing to break free he takes care of the two that have used his face enough as a punching bag. Chuck looked at the one guy as he raised his fist. "Like the last time, stay down." Chuck's right hand punches his left cheek. Turning around he grabbed Juan and headed down the stairs. The last guy comes too and crawls towards his gun. Firing a shot Chuck feels the bullet rip by him and Juan getting heavy. Chuck looks up to see the man firing again. Juan goes down and continues to fall down the stairs. Sergio, Ramon and Maria hears, the shots and run out seeing Chuck on the stairs and Juan at the bottom. Sergio grabs the man's gun and fires a warning shot just missing Chuck. "You better stop Bruce!" Chuck stopped, then turned around raising his arms. He sees that Juan is down and blood is pooling out from his shirt, and he notices that he was hit as well.

Sergio heads down the stairs with the gun pointed at Chuck. Sergio calls for the others who had shown up to take Juan away, not bothering to check whether he was alive or not. Sergio comes to the final step as Ramon moves in beside Chuck. "Take him to the cooler."

Ramon pushes Chuck forward, forcing him to move.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you out of here?"

"Well, is not working well is it?"

Ramon stops outside the cooler.

Chuck looks in. "Seriously?"

"He said the cooler."

Chuck shakes his head. Then looks at Ramon. "I need your phone."

"Ramon looks at his phone and sees that the connection was gone, wondering when contact was lost. "I need to call someone?"

"Vic, Agent Walker?"

Chuck knew he had to call her but, he needed to call another important person. Dialing a series of number, the call was picked up. "General."

"Chuck! What is going on?"

"I want to tell you everything but not right now, I am running out of time. I have a plan but I know that if I told Sarah and Casey they would not like it. So please General it is our only chance to get the USB."

The General listened.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"It has too. And if Maria wants the USB then she has to believe me as well."

"When are you heading to Paris?"

"Soon."

"Ok Chuck, I will do my part."

"Thank you General."

Chuck gave Ramon back his phone. Looking at it. "Aren't you going to call Agent Walker? She's just outside."

"No time. Go get Maria and tell her that I want to talk."

Ramon puts Chuck inside the cooler and runs up stairs to get Maria.

Chuck paces the cooler trying to stay warm. He tries not to look at his arm as the bullet grazed him. Thankfully the wound stopped bleeding and his thumb pain started to subside. Chuck works his plan in his head. Hopefully what makes sense in his head actually makes sense on the outside. ' _Convince Maria that you have the USB or you know where it is. Head to Paris and the train station. Somehow convince Maria that Elena was very smart but knew that she couldn't walk out of Paris with the USB. Show her enough video footage of the event showing Sarah heading to the train station then coming back._ Chuck turned as he heard the door open. There stood Maria.

Chuck walked out, welcoming the warmth. Maria sat down. "Ramon tells me that you have something for me?" Looking around only seeing Ramon and Francisco.

"You can say that? Where's Sergio?"

"Never mind, talk?"

Chuck swallowed hard, like his throat was dry. "Could I get something to drink?"

Maria raised her hand. 

Chuck took a drink. It was a lot stronger than it looked. Catching his breath he sat down. Wincing slightly. "Your brother and my girlfriend, well ex girlfriend had something in common."

"Did they?"

"Yeah."

"And that was?"

"Making money?"

"Go on."

"Yeah, I followed Vic down here, after she went back to Juan. She's a hard habit to break but I am willing to share a few pillow talk stories with you if your interested."

Maria sat up straighter.

"The other day when I found her at the club and we rudely interrupted by your brother. We had hooked up after she got a job to take down a woman named Elena somebody?"

"And?"

"Well, you please a woman long enough she talks. So, after I did what I do best, she screamed and well she spilled more than …"

"What did she say?"

Chuck downed his drink and walked over to Maria. "I know what your looking for and I can get it for you."

Maria looked at Chuck.

"Don't know what your talking about? And your wasting my time."

Maria got up and headed upstairs. "Its still in Paris. Your husband didn't have it on him for long from what I heard. I also heard that whomever has it could be making millions by now. Maybe that is why Nevaeh hired Elena?"

Sergio walked in. "See I told you!"

"Shut up Sergio." Looking at her brother then back at Chuck. Walking back toward him. Then pressing her fingers into his wound on his arm. "You sure know a lot. You're not spy are you?"

"Me, no. Just someone who knows a lot of people. Vic was someone I met a few years ago. Always talking about this big score, she heard about but hadn't thought about it till she got the job to find this Elena. And like I said you pleased a woman long enough they tell you any and everything."

"And she said that it was in Paris?"

Chuck knew he was beginning to get her trust. "Do you have a computer?"

"Why?"

"I want to show you something." Chuck just hoped that his computer hadn't fallen asleep. Chuck waited till a lap top arrived and sitting down amid the pain. He connected into his lap top IP address, remotely bringing up a video he created. Once he saw that it worked he called Maria over to look. Maria walked up to the lap top and watched as Neveah and an unknown woman who she assumed was Elena meeting outside the Hotel the night that Rafael and her arrived in Paris. The video shows a person who looked like Neveah giving supposedly Elena a envelope then pointing to the train station. Elena opens the envelope takes a peak then closes it up putting it in her purse. Giving her a hug Elena walks out of view of the camera and Neveah walks towards the Hotel's lobby where she is joined by Rafael.

"Shut it off."

Chuck pressed esc on the laptop disconnecting his remote address connection.

"So, you believe me. Neveah and Elena were…"

"Enough."

Maria turned to Francisco. Francisco walked up to her and she whispered into his ear. He nodded then left. Looking at the lap top she then looked at Chuck. "Ramon, get him cleaned up."

"Yes ma'am. Sergio, we need to talk."

Chuck sat next to Ramon as the plane jetted across the run way. It was happening so fast, he hoped that the next part of his plan would work. This plan he hoped Sarah would figured it out. And allow them to get to Paris as quickly as they could.

Sarah and Casey rush inside no less than 15 minutes after Chuck had left with Maria. Finding where they thought that Chuck was taken took longer than they both wanted. Coming up to the stairs, Casey pointed his gun an seeing three men out cold and one who Casey figures fell from the second floor. Sarah noticed the blood and instantly thought it was Chuck. "Casey!"

Casey ran towards Sarah seeing the blood trail. Both concerned, they followed the trail. Seeing someone Casey held the gun in one hand lifted the cardboard box covering the body. Sarah gasped. Casey went down to his knees checking for a pulse. Turning to face Sarah. "We have a pulse." Casey stood up and called for back up. Sarah looked around the empty room. "Chuck, where are you?"

Chuck got a shiver then looked around reminding himself that he was on a plane. The voice he thought he heard was so real. Looking at Ramon, "You say something?" Ramon shook his head. Leaning in closer, "Now what?" "We wait, help is on the way." Chuck sat back as Sergio walked past.

Sarah watched as the paramedic picked up Juan. As they rolled Juan out, he grabbed Casey's arm. Sarah came closer. "Chuck did good, he has a plan. He's a real agent. He knew what to do and acted. He was beaten up a bit, but you should see the other guys." Juan tried to laugh. As they rolled him away. Casey and Sarah look around the room and really took a look at the guys on the floor Casey whispers "Chuck did this?" Sarah was even more scared now. Sarah runs after the stretcher. "One second." The paramedic stops. "Juan where they take Chuck."

"Don't know, he was looking upstairs before the shots were fired.

Sarah runs back and meets up with Casey. Searching the office for clues, Casey isn't finding much till he sees a paper with some familiar writing in it. Casey looks at it. ' _SnC check LT for CC destination'_ Casey calls Sarah over. Sarah looks at it. Very cryptic but the more Sarah looks at it she knows.

The paramedics take Juan and Carina hears that Chuck was taken. Heads over to safe house. Sarah is in spy mode and doesn't hear her. Sarah looks at the paper again. ' _SnC check LT for CC destination'. Sarah and Casey check LT for CC destination? Sarah and Casey check…._ Sarah looks around the room. ' _LT, CC…._

Sarah walks the room repeating LT then it hits her. "Lab top."

Sarah runs over to Chuck's lap top and sees the last image displayed on the screen. Sarah sits down and puts the lap top in her lap and remembers their last conversation. ' _What happened and where didn't you go?'_ Sarah scanned the area and saw that Chuck had looked more into it. Following the arrows, Chuck had marked possible places close to the Embassy that she could have gone. Sarah continued to look till she watched a feed. It was fours years ago. She saw herself and a plain as day, she followed herself with the crowd, that she blended in and because of the chaos she entered the train station. Chuck's feed then had her walking in with the rest of the street crowd finally sitting on a bench. Sarah like Chuck looked at the next scene many times till she called Casey. Remembering what she did with the USB, a slight smile crossed her face.

Casey came over and watched as Sarah showed him the events of that night and how Chuck was able to pinpoint the exact place that Sarah left the USB. Looking at Sarah. "He did good, he might be an agent after all." Getting up. I guess we are off to Paris." Sarah gets up. "I guess so."

Carina calls out to Sarah who finally sees her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I will be. We know where they took Chuck. We just need to get there."

Carina could tell that Sarah was on the edge. Placing her hands on Sarah's, Carina looked at her. And at that moment Carina's hard façade crumbled a bit. "We will find him and he'll be back with you guys in no time."

Sarah nodded then heard Casey's phone. Casey put his phone on speaker. "Hello General."

"How are we?"

"Could be better General."

"I understand but we need to stay focussed. I have a jet waiting to take you to DC, where I will go with you to Paris." The three look at each other? How did she know?"

"Is Agent Miller there?"

"Yes, General, I am here."

"Good Agent Miller, I need you to put together a team and set up surveillance at the Chihuaua Border crossing and wait for further detail. Also, Agent Miller, I need the DEA to step up their presence as these transports are well on their way to the borders. Once the intel is confirmed, then you can proceed."

"Yes General."

"Major and Agent Walker, leave at once."

"Yes General." They both chimed.

Casey put his phone away and grabbed their gear. Sarah took Chuck's lap top and his bags and tossed it with hers. Looking around, she hoped that she got everything. Hopefully this was the last time. Stared at the bed and felt his presence over come her. Hearing Casey the three left.

Chuck looked at his hands and the swelling in his thumb was better. Ramon taped and put a splint on his thumb. Chuck's arm stopped bleeding, wondering if a bullet graze hurt as much as it would if he actually got shot. Ramon sat down and passed Chuck some aspirin and a bottle of water. Chuck nodded.

Ramon wanted to know his story but, to stay safe, it was better that he didn't know. Chuck grabbed a pen from the stewardess and wrote on the napkin. Heading to the train station once we arrive, need a divergence. Chuck passed the napkin to Ramon. Ramon looked down the walk way. Seeing that the close was clear, he took a look. Then looked up at Chuck. Nodding a yes.

 **PARIS FRANCE –**

Chuck is taken off the plane as the rain continues to fall. Chuck takes the last step and the rain hits his face he is brought back to the hotel and their little holiday. Making love to Sarah as the rain poured outside. How he wished that he was back there. He didn't ask to for this, it came to him. And if it was anyone other than Sarah he would have said no. But he had to protect her, and this was the only way. Francisco grabbed his arm and opened the car door, not very gentle he shoved Chuck inside. Bumping his arm making it bleed again. Ramon sat in beside him, looking at Chuck, he knew that Chuck wasn't doing so good. Francisco opened the front door as Maria stepped inside and Sergio coming in following from behind in another car. Francisco put the car into drive and headed to the train station.

 **DC**

Beckman waited at the hanger as the jet landed and rolled in. The airport personal opened the door as Sarah and Casey stepped off greeting the General. "We will be taking my jet, we can be in Paris in less than four hours." Sarah wanted to know how she found out so quickly. Beckman looked at her. "Agent Walker, all your questions will be answered. We must go now."

Sarah boarded the jet taking their gear and giving it to the stewardess as they entered. Buckling up the jet took off, as if it knew it was going to see Chuck. Sarah looked at her watch. Four hours was better than seven.

Casey took the opportunity to get some sleep. Beckman sat across from Sarah. The stewardess brought Beckman a drink and one for Sarah. "I think you need one."

Sarah took the drink and stared out at the clouds, the moon bobbled as the jet flew effortlessly in the night sky.

Sarah took out Chucks lap top and went back to the video feed, watching it a few more times, she needed something to keep her mind busy. Grabbing some headphones she plugged in and listened to a few of Chucks play lists, then started watching a movie but it didn't feel right. Scrolling his computer, she came across his photo albums. Sarah clicked on the file and set it to slideshow. There were pictures of him and Ellie, Morgan and Awesome. The gang at Buy More. How she envied him and the life he had, if only she chose a different path, would she have that kind of life as well? Hoping to change her mood she saw a file downloaded recently. Clicking on the file Sarah saw photos from Mexico. She clicked on a few short videos that Chuck took. The first one was the night they arrived, and Chuck had decorated the room with the candles. Hearing his voice, changed her mood and remembering what happened after that. The second video was when they had just come back from swimming in the ocean and other things. Sarah forgot that she had fallen asleep in Chuck's arms. Chuck had video taped her sleeping. Well she was guilty of that as well. Chuck whispered I love you as the video pans to the ocean. Sarah continued to scroll the photos, with new memories and ones that she'll never forget.

 **Metro Train Station**

Arriving at the train station, the cars pull up and the small but determined entourage entered the station. Maria walks up to Chuck. "Ok you got us here now where?"

Chuck looked around, he had to waste some more time, hoping that Sarah by now had figured it out on what to do next. "Well?"

Chuck walked further into the entrance as morning commuters were hustling and bustling even at that early hour. Grabbing a train station map, he hoped that there were more than one place that housed lockers. Chuck walked up to Ramon. "I need you to go and find a locker and put this in it. Toss the key and come back, then I'm calling in that favour." Ramon looked at the item that Chuck gave him, and it was pen that he used on the plane. If you didn't look carefully enough, you might think at first glance it was a USB drive. Ramon headed and ran to the farthest set of lockers he could find but close enough that someone could get in and out quickly. When Ramon came back Chuck looked like he was doing some figuring, looking at camera angles and door ways, then headed to his left but was stopped by Francisco. "Can you call off your dog!"

Marie walked up to Chuck. "Where are you going?" Chuck pointed to the lockers. "We try here, not guaranteeing that these are the lockers."

Maria motioned for the other men to start looking. Chuck watches as lockers are pried open, waiting for security to arrive. Chuck stands back from Maria but still under the eye of Sergio, who hopes that the USB really exists. Ramon plays his part by tossing items lodged in the open lockers. Not finding anything Chuck takes them to the other side. Maria is less impressed by Chuck, but he finally sees the tree he has been looking for. Chuck looks at the tree then sees Ramon mouthing the locker number. Chuck uses his finger and moves it up and down the row of lockers. Thank goodness there aren't as many as the other side. Chuck thought that they might have been mail boxes at one time, being short and rectangle like. When Maria saw that he was getting closer, she moved in. Chuck keeps scanning the rows remembering what he saw. If Sarah left the USB and only had a short time. Where would she hide it. Chuck remembers watching the feed and seeing Sarah along with the crowd coming in out of the rain. Sarah stays in the back then sits down near a tree. Moments later is swept up again with by the crowd. Heading outside she jumps into a car. But Sarah never came home with it. Chuck starts to pry open a box when Ramon walks up to him and cashes in that disturbance. "Get back."

"No, I will get it."

"I said…."

Maria headed over and made Francisco take Chuck way. "Sit!"

Chuck grunted then moved closer to the tree. Edging his way closer to the left side he starts digging around the base of the tree. The soil was cold, and he didn't know how far Sarah would have hid it. Chuck digs as fast as he could before they got to the last locker. Ramon reaches the locker and pries open the locker at the same time Chuck feels what to him feels like a plastic bag. Pulling with his fingers tightly on the edge of the bag he pulls out what in fact is a USB drive, removing it from its plastic covering. Ramon pulls out the pen. Maria walks up to Ramon and takes it from him. To her it looks like a pen and only a pen. Walking up to Chuck he wipes his fingers off on his jeans and is welcomed with a slap. "You brought us here to find a pen." Chuck grabbed his cheek with his left hand. "Let me see."

Maria hesitant at first but gives Chuck the item. Chuck quickly switches the items then takes the cap off and shows her. Maria takes the USB and they leave the mess. Chuck is tossed back into the car as Maria rolls the USB back and forth between her fingers. Pulling up to a vacant hanger Maria steps out. "You might need to collaborate it." Maria never answers. Francisco takes out a briefcase and puts it on the trunk of the car. Maria turns on the computer and waits. Nothing is happening. Chuck waits in the car. Then his door is open. Chuck steps out. Maria looks at him. "Can you whatever you said."

"Chuck walked in front of the lab top and reinserted the USB. Waiting for it to connect Chuck slips in hand inside the briefcase looking for another USB. Chuck finds another one and stuffs it inside his splint. Turning around. "I need to sit down." Maria allowed Chuck to go sit in the front seat. Chuck typed away at the computer while Maria and Franny as she called him flirted at the back of the car. Sergio paces the cars and Ramon stays close. Chuck types away checking the USB he took from the briefcase and seeing it had nothing that seemed important, so he deleted the USB. Going back to the one that Sarah had taken Chuck opened and saw what looked like Diplomatic letters giving Rafael and Nevaeh permission to cross the borders. Doing a search for Langston's name, he found a few files that named him as the CIA agent who Nevaeh was talking to, but it also incriminated him in making deals with the Cartel. Chuck needed more to go on, but he was running out of time. Making a copy he slipped the original into his splint and copied the original. At the same time, he sent all the files as a zip file to Beckman's email, hoping that it would go through in time. As he watched the percentages climb, Sergio started to move closer. Chuck was taking too long. 45%, 50%. Chuck looked up seeing Sergio still moving. 89%, 92%. Sergio opened the door wider 99%, 100% email sent. Chuck clicked the window closed as Sergio grabbed the lap top. Maria saw Sergio take the lap top. Walking to the back of the car, they stared at the lap top and the info that they had thought about for four years. Chuck stood up. "You need to…."

Sergio raised his hand. Chuck stepped back. Chuck had put in a password preventing them from going further into the file. Sergio clicked on one then two then three files and nothing. Typing in a few passwords, nothing worked. "Bruce." A soft voice spoke. Chuck looked up. "Can you help?"

Chuck walked over and started to type. The first attempt didn't work. Chuck tried a second time. Still nothing. "Do you have an idea what word he would have used for this file?"

Maria and Sergio looked at each other. Chuck already knowing the password he wanted to see if they really knew Rafael. Maria threw out a few names but nothing, then Sergio still nothing. Then Maria got personal, even naming Neveah as a possible password. Chuck typed in the name and pressed enter. Nothing, then Maria had a bit of hope and said. "My name?" Chuck typed in Maria's name. The first window opened. "I need a date? Possibly a wedding date or?"

Chuck didn't need it, but he wanted to waste as much time as he could. Maria looked at Chuck. "1989."

Chuck pretended to type in 1989. Chuck flew his arms up. Maria stepped closer. "Thank you."

Chuck stepped back looking at his watch.

 **Flying over the Atlantic**

Beckman's computer beep alerting Sarah and Casey. Beckman opened her computer and clicked on the file. Every file popped up. Beckman looked at the time. "He just sent it." Beckman smiled and nodded. Sarah smiled inside knowing that he was still ok. Even Casey sighed some relief. Beckman got on the phone calling Carina. "That's correct."

"We will, thanks. Agent Miller."

Beckman turned to speak with Casey and Sarah. "Chuck was able to find the USB and send these files to us, I will have my analysts look at these files. We just now need to get Maria Del Rosario and Sergio Manuel in custody. We will be in Paris in one hour."

It would be one hour too long. Sarah continued to hold onto the fact that in less than one hour she'll see Chuck. Desperately wanting to hold him.

 **PARIS**

Sergio closes the lap top and gets into his car. Maria looks at Chuck, then speaks to Francisco. He nods and takes Ramon with him. They continue to wait at the airport Francisco takes Chuck into the hanger Ramon follows. "You two stay here."

Chuck waits till the door closes. "I need a phone."

Ramon looks at his phone but there is no cell service. Chuck walks the room till he finds a phone line. Following the phone line he tugs and follows it till he comes to a desk, opening a drawer he finds a phone inside. Ripping the wire, he connects the wire and inserts it into the phone plug. Hoping to get a dial tone. Wiggling the wire, he gets a dial tone, he then dials Sarah's number, then waits.

Sarah heads back to her seat when she hears her phone. Not recognizing the number, she looks at Casey. Pressing the speaker, she answers cautiously. "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Can I help you?"

"Sarah?"

"Chuck?"

"I am so glad to hear your voice." _But desperately she wanted to say, 'Are you okay, I love you, I miss you._

"Are you ok? Where are you?"

Chuck didn't want to tell her that he was shot at. She wouldn't forgive herself if she heard. But he'd have to tell her eventually.

"At an airport. Did you get the file?"

"Yeah we saw it Beckman and Casey are here. We are getting ready to land."

Chuck closed his eyes. This was almost over.

"Good, this should give you some time to find us, and if and when they use it they won't get very far."

"Chuck." Sarah pressed the speaker then went to sit down.

"Yeah."

"You doing ok?"

"I'm fine."

Sarah laughed. "Truth."

"Truth, miss you like crazy."

Sarah looked around, then brought the phone to her cheek. "Miss you more."

"Soon, babe."

Chuck looked up. "Someone's coming, got to go."

"Chuck!"

"I know, me to. I would kiss you but…" Chuck made a kissing sound into the phone.

"Chuck…?"

The call went dead.

Chuck ripped the cord out and tossed it under the counter and rejoined Ramon. Ramon stood near Chuck as he didn't know why he had to stay.

Casey gets a location of the call and has the jet take a detour. Beckman calls in a favour to Interpol and makes arrangements for them to meet them at the deserted airport. Beckman comes back and tells them that they can't land a plane there as the runway doesn't exist anymore. Their best bet would be to come in by foot or by helicopter. Casey makes another call, asking for a helicopter and ground support. Then calls to the pilot to land as close to that airport as they could. The pilot lands on the other side a grassy berm. A helicopter is on standby as Casey and Sarah split the teams and head in by foot. Francisco keeps Chuck close as he seems to take charge over this. Leaving Sergio with less say in what went on next. Another van shows up and four other men pile out. Francisco looks at Maria then Maria gives Sergio the USB. She tells Sergio that he has to leave now and head back to Mexico.

Just then the atmosphere got quiet. Chuck could hear a faint whistle in the distance, a true Casey call. He had to thank Casey for learning the tricks of spying, being heard and not seen and all the other small things of being out in the open. From what Chuck was hearing, he knew that they were close.

Sarah and Casey reached the end of the row of trees and could see Chuck and the rest. Sarah's heart settled down some what, now that she was able to see him. But she knew that his life could still be in danger. Casey whistled again and Chuck scratched his nose showing Casey that he had heard. Maria looked at Chuck then turned to face the trees. Chuck lowered his arm. Maria again told Sergio to get going and that Ramon was going with him. Taking the van and the two men with them. As Sergio got into the van. "Sergio, We will head back to Paris and fly out later. Get back to Mexico as fast as you can, and move those transports. The window of opportunity it running out."

Chuck just hoped that what he did to the USB would work.

The van drove off leaving Maria and Francisco and Chuck out on the tarmac. Chuck looks to see Sarah low to the ground coming up behind Maria who was facing Chuck's left and Casey coming up behind Chuck's right.

Sarah makes a hand signal wanting to know if they had guns and Chuck shook his head as he had not seen any guns on them. Sarah moves closer Maria senses that something is not right, she turns to see Sarah's reflection bounce off of the window of the hanger. Turning around Maria yells. "Finally."

Maria gets the first punch, surprising Sarah. Sarah touches her lip and sees blood. Maria did surprise her, but Sarah was just getting started. Sarah charged her and gave Maria a high kick to the stomach with a returning up swing to her left cheek. Maria bent forward and stumbled backwards, then ran towards Sarah wrapping her arms around her waist and pushing her to the ground. Maria pelted her with punches as Chuck tried to run to her but Francisco grabbed him but felt to large talons of one Major Casey on each of his shoulders picking him up and dragging him back. Francisco fell to the ground as Chuck scampered to his feet. Casey turned to him and coaxed him on. "Ok Franny, bring it." Francisco got up and charged Casey.

Sarah managed to get her legs around Maria squeezing her ribs enough to allow Sarah to roll over and pin her to the ground. But Maria was tougher than she looked. Getting on her feet, Sarah raised her hands up to protect her face as the punches continued. But her punches weren't consistent causing Sarah to take a blow to the face that stunned her. Casey continued to hold his own but Franny's style and technique was too much for the Major and Casey is knocked to the ground. Franny gets up and goes after Chuck. Sarah sees him but as she gets closer Franny gets to him first.

Sarah moves closer to Chuck as Maria runs distracting her focus. Sarah runs after Maria. Sarah tackles Maria and as Maria goes hard to the ground, she yells at Francisco to grab him. Franny points a gun to his head. As Sarah tackles Maria. Sarah turns her over and sees a smile on her face. "Wipe that look off your face." Then Sarah see Maria looking over to where Chuck is standing and a gun pointed to his head.

In the distance a helicopter flies in and lands beside the hanger and Beckman climbs out. Sarah pulls Maria onto her feet holding her wrists behind her. Maria wonders who this intrusion is. Franny still holds to gun to Chucks head and Casey is forced to walk towards Sarah. Sarah releases her hold as she is torn. Sarah looks up to hear Beckman call out to her to stand down. Beckman looks at Chuck. Chuck looks at Sarah. "I will be fine." Then he turns to Beckman. "General. I'm calling in that favour."

Beckman tells Sarah to stand down again. Sarah looks at her. "Agent Walker back down." Casey walks up to her. "Sarah lets go. He's knows what he's doing."

Maria walks over to Chuck. "You have me, you don't need her. She took your husband you take what is important to her and right now that is me and the USB drive."

Sarah walks back towards the helicopter not taking her eyes off of Chuck. Casey gets in but slides to other side slipping back into the trees. Sarah reaches Beckman as Beckman as short as she is stands tall, giving Chuck a slight nod. Making Sarah get in Beckman tells the pilot to go. Sarah buckles up and watches helplessly as the helicopter flies further away from him. Casey runs and slips in to the back side, whistling again. Though Chuck was happy to hear that Casey was still around, he wondered if he had done the right thing.

Beckman has the pilot fly them to the airport as Sarah now sits on the jet, heading back to DC. What adds to Sarah's frustrations and helplessness is that Beckman stays quiet the whole flight.

Maria looks at Chuck. "I am surprised that you would risk your life to save hers."

"Well if I let her do her thing, you wouldn't be talking right now."

"So tell me when did you know that…"

"Vic was Elena?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't. Till Sergio showed me a picture but I still wasn't a hundred present sure. But when we started fighting I knew."

Chuck looked at her Maria, wondering what she was going to do next, now that her enemy was gone.

"Now what, we sit here and watch clouds move."

"No, we will wait till Sergio lands and once the transports are moving and are safe across the border, we won't need you anymore, until then we wait."

Francisco heads inside the hanger and ties Chuck to rafter. As Chuck dangles his toes barely touch the floor causing instant discomfort. Francisco walks over to Maria to tends to her wounds. But their reunion turns Chuck's stomach. Chuck swings and turns himself around, sees that he has to flash and get out of there. Being Chuck he knows he can make anyone talk, even if it is to annoy someone. Chuck looks at Maria. Chuck starts talking which causes Maria to get annoyed. Wanting Chuck to keep quiet Chuck continues to talk. Maria makes Francisco walk over to shut him up. Chuck keeps talking till a punch hits his ribs and another hits his face. Chuck's head falls forward. Chuck's starts swinging which makes him bump into Francisco. Fran is bent forward. Casey then sees his opportunity to cause a commotion outside. Maria being the closet to the opening heads to check it out. Francisco tries to follow her but with Chuck's last swing, he finally flashes and is able to take his feet and use Frans body as a wall. Chuck gets his legs high enough lays them over his back and as Franny stands up Chuck long legs wrap around his neck. Chuck squeezes as Franny tries to get loose. Chuck hangs on as Franny starts to fall. Franny falls to the floor as Chuck places his feet on his side and is able to release his ties to the beam and jump down. Finally catching his breath from his last punch.

Chuck heads to the opening of the hanger but Franny grabs Chuck. Chuck turns and gives Frans his first of many punches before Franny knows that Chuck will tucker out, then Franny will have his turn. But Chuck holds his own as Franny picks up his game. With equal punches and jabs Chuck starts to feel the brunt but he thinks that he has one last move left. Allowing Franny to take a few good punches. Chuck moves into a position he had called the shot put move. Chuck pivots on his left foot then swings kicks hard with his right foot right into the Frans middle section forcing him to fall back into the window. Franny flies through the window and lays straddling the ledge of the window. Casey's sees the single shard of glass standing straight up and down on his chest. Maria sees Casey and Francisco and runs to the car. Maria drives off Casey goes after her. Maria speeds off not watching where she is driving and fails to watch the dirt road. Turning sharply, her wheels buckle, sending her into the ditch and into a muddy marsh. Casey runs ups to the car and seeing where she landed Casey runs back to find Chuck. Casey gets back to the hanger and takes another look at Franny then yells for Chuck. Casey walks in looking around and sees toppled furniture in the hanger. Scanning the room he finally sees Chuck leaning against the wall, holding his ribs. Coming closer to Chuck, Chuck looks up "I think their broken." Chuck looks at the window. "Is he dead?"

Casey tells him straight. "Yeah." Chuck closes his eyes. This was the first man he has killed. Casey helps Chuck, up on his feet. "Where's Maria?" Casey slips Chucks arm around his shoulder. "You won't believe me if I told you." Chuck gets his footings and follows Casey out to where Maria is. Chuck looks down into the marsh and sees Maria sitting on the hood of the car. Screaming for someone to help her. Casey calls for help. "You going to help her?" Casey lights a cigar. "Nope! She can sit there for awhile, she isn't going anywhere."

An hour later, French police and Interpol arrive. Chuck sits in the back of one of the ambulances as they attend to his injuries. The paramedics tape his sides and get him ready for transport to the Naval hospital. French officials handcuff Maria and as she walks to one of the police cars, she gives Chuck a very disgusted look. Chuck then looks at Francisco as they place him into a body bag. Casey walks up to Chuck. "They want to talk to you but I explained the situation. So we are free to go to the hospital and get you checked out and take the next flight, which leaves in the morning."

Chuck nodded. "Can I call Sarah?"

Casey looked at Chuck. Then waited till the police left them. "Wait till we are in air. It's better that we stay quiet, and leave as soon as we can."

Chuck rubbed his face with his hands as this wasn't over yet. Chuck climbed further into the ambulance and Casey hopped up. As the doors closed a slight sigh of relief overcame Chuck, he leaned back as it was getting harder to breathe.

The ambulance drove to the French Naval base hospital. They were expecting him. Chuck was wheeled inside as Casey stayed close. Navy personal met Casey at the door and greeted him with a salute. Chuck moved into the emergency room while Casey waited outside.

 **DC**

Beckman and Sarah headed to her office upon arriving. All Sarah wanted to do was to sleep and sleep with Chuck and never wake up for days maybe weeks. Sitting down over looking downtown DC, Sarah instantly thought about Chuck. Beckman had been quiet the whole trip. Though Sarah couldn't complain about the peace and quiet, her mind was constantly on Chuck. Beckman walks in with a tray of coffee and some sandwiches. Placing the tray in front of Sarah, Beckman walks around to her side and sits down. Grabbing a cup, she waited till Sarah was convinced to get one for herself as well. Nibbling a few bites and taking a sip Sarah sat back. Beckman looked at Sarah and starts to explains. "When Chuck found out where the USB was he called. He was able to make a copy and send it to us. It had files saved on it that went missing years ago, prior to the intersect but in an association with missions that the CIA and the DEA were heavily involved in at the time. Some files went back as far at the 1980's with the Lehder Cartel. Who we now know was the Grandfather of Rafael, and Maria and Sergio picked up the family business after he died. For years we assumed that these files were gone or even sold to the cartels that is why we could never get the upper hand on any shipment or transport of drugs. Langston was trying to turn Nevaeh and as well as a Santos, but she was the only one that wanted out but the DEA also wanted her. Her intel and knowledge would put 25 years of cartel dealings, partners, manifests, and locations of hidden product out in the open. You name it. She had info on it. When she found out the Rafael was meeting with a group at the consulate dinner she called Langston. Langston had to do something. He needed the USB but when he heard that the people at the table were hired assassins and that had planned to kill one of the foreign Mexican ambassadors who at the time was their only hurdle, you Sarah prevented that from happening. Unbeknownst to you and us at the time that four years later Maria would know anything about the USB drive, and your involvement. We now know that Nevaeh was murdered hours before that."

"But that doesn't explain why we left Chuck and Casey."

Sarah shook her head slightly.

"He wanted it to be that way. He had to gain her trust again and having you there didn't help. He hoped to convince her that if she took what was important to her as what you took from her."

Sarah 's heart crushed. "Rafael?"

Beckman nodded.

Sarah, Chuck reprogrammed the USB in the short time that he had so that when they went to use it they would think that they were ok. But every portal, border, airline, transportation and or route etc would be alerted. Carina will continue to wait at the border. She knows that once Sergio lands he's going to move the transports. As for Ramon I told Carina to watch out for him. Also the three unaccounted transports that you said were missing. Are actually people. They have been doing this for years. Use false data and manifests to say that they have more or less items to move hoping to get the most important ones across the borders first. Three of the six trucks have hidden components inside them. They are built slightly higher, so that is what we will be looking out for."

Sarah gets up and walks to the window. "With out Chucks abilities and looking into that glitch millions of dollars, drugs etc… would still try to be smuggled across the border. Now that we can the files we can close a lot of files and court cases. And after four years, the files are safe."

Sarah turned around. "Did you know that what you asked me to do would end up like this?"

"No, honestly, we just needed Ramon and Santos. The rest was…"

"Chuck."

"You and Casey as well."

"So now what?"

"We wait to hear from Chuck and Casey. You file your report. Carina files hers and we move on. So can I assume that you have had enough time to reconsider your answer to a indirect question that I asked you weeks ago?"

Sarah sat down. "Are the Bartowski's getting a divorce?"

Sarah chuckled inside but kept her face as stoic as an agent should be in front of her superior. Tilting her head slightly. "No, We are not. Just needed some time to think but I found my answers."

"Good."

Beckman stood up. "The jet is ready for you to head back to LA anytime if you want. Head home and wait for them there."

Beckman walked to the door. "Good job Agent Walker. Take your time on that report."

LA

Sarah arrived at Castle, and was glad that she completed her report on the flight. Now she had all the time to spend it with Chuck. Still not hearing from Chuck, she tried to stay busy. Casey and Chuck flew back to DC. Gave their reports to Beckman. Marie was detained in DC after Casey set up a video feed watching Sergio being stopped at the border. Being arrested and charged with trafficking. Maria was charged with aiding and abetting a crime. Kidnapping and threatening an agent. Sergio was given the same sentence because he had also known about Nevaeh's death and didn't report the death.

Juan sits in a hospital room and is told that he has a phone call. Picking it up he hears that it is from Carina. Carina relays the message that the package was apprehended at the border and all transports, are accounted for. Her final words 'The head of the monster is now cut off.'

Juan puts the phone down leans back and shakes his fist.

Ramon returned to LA with Carina for questioning, and Carina heads to the Orange Orange. Ramon didn't choose this life it found him. He was trying to do good but mixed up with the wrong crowd. Sergio on the other hand, craved the lifestyle especially after Rafael had died. Maria wanted revenged but for her own selfish reasons.

Sarah tidies up Castle and heads upstairs to Orange Orange. Carina meets her as she helps herself to a bowl of frozen yogurt.

Giving her a hug. Sarah returns the hug. "Hey girl."

"Hey."

Sarah drops her purse on the counter. Carina makes her a cup. Jumping on the counter they eat their bowl. "Wanna talk about it?"

Sarah shakes her head.

Carina felt that she had been quiet long enough. Putting her bowl down she looks at Sarah. "You know the world only gives us so many chances to be happy. But some of those chances are worth more than life itself. And sometimes they come when we least expect it. Who knew that your past would end up affecting your future."

"What future?"

"You and Chuck!"

Sarah looked up between bites.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Save it blondie. I knew the day I arrived at your hotel. Who spends three days in paradise in a one bed hotel room. And I checked to see if the couch was a pull out and there wasn't one. And I know that Chuck didn't sleep on the floor."

Carina takes a spoonful of yogurt.

Sarah's cheeks start to turn a faint red.

"So, give me details."

Sarah delayed her response. Carina continued to wait.

"Well?"

"It just happened."

"It doesn't happen, not with the two of you. Details."

Sarah smiles slightly. "No details."

"Then he's that good?"

"Carina!"

"Well if he was bad in bed you would make the story sound really good. You not telling me anything says it all. He's the whole package. And what does his package look.."

Sarah nudges Carina.

"He's special. And I can't explain why?"

"He's a keeper then?"

Sarah nodded then hopped down, tossing her bowl into the garbage.

"Where you going?"

"Back to my hotel to sleep for a week."

"Come on out, we go for a drink?"

Sarah walked to the door.

"Then what are you going to do." Carina asked.

"Don't know haven't heard from him and I no one has said anything."

"And what else?"

"Something strong." Sarah smiled.

Carina hopped down and tossed her cup, then walking over giving Sarah another hug. "You did good."

"You too."

"Are you sticking around?"

"Maybe I have plans to meet up with a guy that I met recently."

"Do I know him?"

"Yeah."

"Be safe."

"Always am blondie."

Sarah unlocked the door and walked out.

Maison 23

Sarah opened her door taking her shoes off. She hadn't been in this room for over a month. Walking over to her table she tossed through a few take out menus. Deciding finally on Chinese she placed her order. Looking at her clock she had an hour before her food would arrive. Which gave her an hour to finally have that hot bath she had been waiting for. Slipping into the hot bubbles she leaned back reliving the last few days. It all seemed like it was one long day but with the time difference she had lost count. In reality it had been four since they left Mexico. And almost a week since she and Chuck were on their mini holiday. Rubbing her hands together she ran them over her face. Embracing the hot water on her face. Then sliding her fingers through her hair. Soaking in the water, the temperature made the decision for her to exit. Draining the tub she grabbed her bath robe when she heard a knock at her door. Grabbing her gun just in case she peeked through the peephole then opening the door slightly. Seeing the familiar delivery guy, she slipped the gun into her pocket. Reaching for some cash she paid for her order then closing the door. Walking over to the table she grabbed her order and took the cartons to her bed. Grabbing her laptop she starts another movie that Chuck had recommended. Trying to eat and watch, her alone time was interrupted. Hearing another knock at the door she reaches for her gun again, this time she wasn't expecting anyone. Looking through the peephole she couldn't believe her eyes. Opening the door slightly to take a better look. She sees him standing right there. Chuck looks up as Sarah wraps her arms around him. Chuck takes his good arm and holds her close.

Sarah pulls him in and closes the door. Rips his shirt off checking his body. Seeing again for the second time bruises cuts and now a gun shot.

Chuck holds her hand against his chest. "I'm ok."

He looks at her again, as she continues to check him out. Slowing his words down again. "I- am - o-k."

Chuck looks down at her lips and kisses her. A kiss that was long over due.

Chuck looks at the food. Sarah grabs another carton and gives him one. Joining her on the bed they finish off the rest of the Chinese food. Still hungry Chuck grabs her phone and order a Spyro pizza. Sarah snuggled inside his arms reaches for the laptop then asks him what would he like to see next. Looking up she sees that he was asleep. And she couldn't blame him. Clearing away the cartons and pizza box, Sarah turns off the lights and crawls into bed with Chuck and in no time is asleep.

The next morning lying in Chucks arms. She watches the man who turned the world upside down to keep her safe sleeping beside her. All the damage mentally and physically she knew that they were finally safe. But she wondered how long she they could continue to do this.

Sarah got up not to disturb him. She stayed close to him. Chuck was still sleeping by mid afternoon, so Sarah snuck out to grab some groceries and head over to his place to grab some clean clothes. Sneaking in the Morgan door, she grabbed a bag and some jeans, shirts and tolietries and slipped out the same way she came in. Entering her room, she saw that Chuck had slipped out of his clothes, placing them on the chair beside the bed then had crawled under the sheets. Sarah put the bags down and turned hearing a knock at the door. This time it was Casey. Sarah opened the door, seeing Chuck was sleeping. "Sorry to bother you, just wanting to know where Chuck went."

"He's been sleeping since he arrived. Just got back getting some stuff for him. How are you?"

"Good, and glad to be back. Has Chuck talked?"

"No, should I be worried."

"No, he did good, but he ended up fighting with Francisco….."

Casey continued to fill Sarah in. "No, really?"

"Yeah, so when he's ready, he'll talk."

Casey headed to the door. "I'm going home, maybe have a nap. Beckman says take all the time you need but be back at work on Monday."

"So nice of her."

"Well it's only Thursday."

"Thanks Casey."

Sarah closed the door and returned to her groceries, putting them away in her very small kitchenette.

Crawling back in beside Chuck. She stared at him. Chuck stirred from his sleep looking over at Sarah. Chuck rolled onto his back and Sarah still exhausted settled in his arms. Chuck covered them up.

As the sun shone through the window the next morning it added to the glow of Sarah's body. Chuck caressed her face. Sarah stirred but kept her eyes closed. Chuck moved closer placing his lips on her forehead. Then dragged his fingers down her exposed arm. Sarah didn't move. Chuck smiled them rolled out of bed. Seeing his bag on the chair he looked inside, smiling then grabbing a few things.

Sarah opened her eyes as the sunshine was a bit much. Feeling for Chuck his side was empty. Hearing the water, she walked into the bathroom. A sight that she had grown to love. Chuck rinsed the last bit of soap out of his hair then turned to see Sarah. "You going to stand there or join me?"

Sarah brought her hand to her lips. Then smiled taking her boy shorts and tank top off. The water was perfect. The company was perfect. Sarah slipped in behind Chuck and ran her fingers down his back. His back had many colors on it from the bruises but her touch was welcoming. Grabbing the soap, she lathered her hands running them up and down his back and lower legs. She slids her arms over the back of his. Chuck turned around grabbing the soap and giving Sarah her turn. Sarah stepped back pressing her back against the cold tiles as Chuck stepped towards her. The water cascaded over Chuck's back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Picking her up Sarah wrapped her legs around his hips. Chuck reached back, turned the shower off and headed out. Sarah grabbed a towel but dropped it as Chuck carried her to her bed. The sheets were still warm which kept the chills away as Chuck laid her down. Despite his body feeling like crap. Her body made it all better. Chuck kissed her hard as Sarah ran her fingers though his wet curls. Their reunion was long over due and as their love making picked up, this time there were no missions, no ghosts, no lies and no thought of ending, what was beginning to be something special for the both of them.


End file.
